DIAMOND
by Twinkletwinkle Litle Star
Summary: Naruto memiliki keluarga baru sekarang. Keluarga barunya ini menyayangi Naruto dengan sepenuh hati, lalu bagaimana jika salah satu anggota keluarganya ada yang kurang suka dengan Naruto/ No Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**DIAMOND**

**.**

**.**

**Present by Shin Key Can**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke dan masih banyak lagi**

Hai minna ketemu lagi sama Shin.. Shin kali ini bikin fic genre familly. Semoga g ngecewain ya. Happy reading

.

.

**Desa Konoha**

Langkah kecil mewarnai sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini sedang mendaki di lereng gunung desa Konoha. Anak laki-laki itu berusia sepuluh tahun ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Setiap akhir pekan saat pulang sekolah, ia selalu menyempatkan mendaki gunung untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan sambil berolah raga. Naruto, begitu akrabnya ia di panggil, kini telah sampai di dekat air terjun favoritenya. Ia betah sekali jika sudah berada di tempat ini.

Naruto melepas pakaian dan sepatunya, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kolam air yang berasal dari air terjun itu. Ia begitu menikmati hari ini. Naruto bergumam kecil. _"Segar sekali rasanya."_

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia tak henti-hentinya mencipratkan air ke segala arah. Maklum saja ditempat ini hanya dialah seorang diri yang sedang asyik bermain air disini. Ia memeng sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini, bermain sendiri, bahkan hidup sendiri. Hampir satu jam Naruto berenang, ini saatnya ia bersiap pulang. Hari sudah hampir menjelang sore. Naruto pulang ke apartementnya. Ia kemudian memakai bajunya dan setelah itu ia turun dari lereng gunung.

"Aku harus segera pulang dan makan ramen. Nyam..nyam..nyam, pasti enak," ucapnya bermonolog sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah mulai lapar. Jalanan setapak pun di lalui Naruto dengan mulus. Ia sudah hafal betul dengan tempat ini. setelah perjalanan hampir setengah jam, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di bawah pohon.

"T-tolong,"

"_Suara apa itu,"_ batin Naruto ketakutan. Akhirnya Naruto mengabaikan lagi suara itu. namun setelahnya suara itu kembali lagi bergema.

"T-tolong. Siapapun, tolong aku," suara itu begitu lirih dan begitu menyedihkan, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau mencari sumber suara itu.

Naruto perlahan mencari di sekitar semak-semak. Nihil, suara itu malah tidak terdengar lagi ketelinganya. _"Apa jangan-jangan dia hantu?"_ batin Naruto.

Naruto sedikit berteriak. "Hei, apa ada orang? Jangan membuatku takut."

Dengan helaan nafas berat, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalan. Suara itu tak lagi terdengar. Saat beberapa langkah ia berjalan, suara itu kembali terdengar dan jaraknya semakin dekat. "Tolong aku. Aku disini."

Naruto semakin mengedarkan pandangan dan mencari sumber suara itu, beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat seseorang tersungkur dengan tubuh yang penuh luka.

"Astaga, nii-san? Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto mendekati orang tersebut.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, kaki dan lenganku sepertinya patah tulang. Arggghh," ucap sang pria yang menahan sakit.

"Saya akan memapah anda. Sebaiknya anda tunggu disini sebentar," ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian mencari beberapa kayu kering untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama pada pria muda di hadapannya. Selang beberapa saat, Naruto kembali membawa beberapa kayu yang panjangnya telah diperkirakan oleh Naruto sebelummnya.

"Nii-san, ini sedikit sakit, kumohon bertahanlah."

Naruto menyobek kaosnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan kayu tersebut diantara kaki pemuda yang terkilir itu. Naruto dengan telaten mengikatkan kain diantara kayu dan kaki, seperti di perban. Ia kemudian berlanjut ke lengan sang pria itu, caranya masih sama seperti yang ia lalukan pada kaki pemuda itu.

"Selesai. Nah tuan, sekarang saya akan membawa anda ke rumah sakit terdekat di desa kami. Jadi nii-san bisa mendapatkan perawatan medis di sana," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, nak. Aku sungguh berhutang budi padamu."

"Tak masalah nii-san. Mari aku bantu berdiri," ucap Naruto tulus. Naruto tampak kesulitan memapah pemuda. Bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia menyerah. Ia berhasil memapah pemuda itu agar dapat membawanya ke desa secepatnya sebelum malam tiba.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya pemuda di saat mereka mulai perjalanan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kalau nii-san?"

"Itachi Uchiha. Nah, Naruto, apa ini masih lama dari desamu?

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Nii-san bertahan sebentar ya."

.

.

.

**~Dua Jam Kemudian**

"Ya, ampun Naruto. Apa yang terjadi?" seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Tsunade-sama, kakak ini aku temukan tersungkur di lereng saat aku akan pulang."

"Suster, tolong bawa pasien ke ruang perawatan. Naruto tunggu diluar saja. Atau pulanglah ke rumah dan beristirahat."

"Umm."

Naruto menuruti perintah Tsunade. Pemuda bernama Itachi itu langsung di bawa ke ruang perawatan untuk di tangani secara medis oleh Tsunade. Naruto kemudian melirik jam diding di depan ruangan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

"Dokter, apa lukaku ini serius?" tanya pemuda bernama Itachi itu. setelah beberapa saat di tangani Tsunade, ia diharuskan menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit ini.

"Lengan dan kaki anda mengalami patah tulang. Anda harus banyak beristirahat dan menjalani perawatan."

"Aku ingin menghubungi keluargaku dokter, tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto."

"Besok saja bertemu Naruto, Uchiha-san. Naruto juga harus pulang dan beristirahat."

"Aku mengerti."

"Selamat beristirahat, Uchiha-san." Sang dokterpun pergi keluar meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di ruang VIP di rumah sakit itu.

Itachi kemudian mengambil ponsel di dalam tas yang diletakknan di atas meja oleh suster. Ia kembali menekan nomor di ponselnya. Ia menunggu sejenak sampai suara telpon di angkat.

"Ayah, aku berada di rumah sakit," ucap Itachi di seberang telepon.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Itachi, apa kau baik-baik saja? Sekarang kau dimana? Kami mencemaskanmu," suara sang ayah mengeras.

"Aku terjatuh saat mendaki lereng gunung. Aku sekarang berada di desa Konoha. Aku di rawat di sini. Besok ayah kesini ya."

"Besok ayah, ibu juga adikmu langsung ke sana."

"Aku tunggu, yah."

.

.

**~Keesokan Harinya**

Naruto sedang asyik mendengarkan pelajaran senseinya. Ia termasuk murid yang cerdas di sekolahnya. Naruto murid kelas lima di SD Konoha yang terbilang cukup elite di desanya. Naruto dapat masuk ke sekolah ini karena prestasinya yang mengagumkan. Sejak usia lima tahun ia sudah bisa membaca, menulis dan berhitung. Ini semua berkat didikan orang tuanya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Uchiha Itachi sedang duduk di kamar di rumah sakit pasca insiden tergelincirnya di lereng gunung dekat desa Konoha. Ia merasa bosan berada di sini. Ia kemudian berusa berbaring kembali memejamkan mata. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia terdengar suara pintu yang di buka dari luar. Itachi melebarkan matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Itachi-san. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Tsunade memerikas kondisi pasiennya. Ia datang bersama seorang suster.

"Baik. Sudah lebih baik dari tadi malam, dok," jawab Itachi kemudian.

Tsunade kemudian beralih memerika detak jantung dan tekanan darah Itachi. Ia dengan telaten memeriksa secara detail kondisi kesehatan pasiennya. "Tekanan darah dan detak jantung semua normal."

"Bagaimana dengan kaki dan lenganku, dokter?"

"Perlu waktu agar patah tulang yang anda alami sembuh. Suster akan mengganti perban anda agar luka di kulit akibat goresan benda tumpul tidak infeksi," kata Tsunade ramah.

Itachi menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah dokter."

"Maaf tuan, saya akanmengganti perban di pelipis anda," ucap sang suster kemudian. itachi menurut saja. Tsunade ikut membantu sang suster mengganti perban lain yang menempel di tubuh Itachi. Bosan dengan keheningan, Itachi membuka suara.

"Dokter, apa Naruto akan kesini hari ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Biasanya sepulang sekolah ia akan bekerja di ladang milik tetangga." Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Itachi nampak tertarik pada Naruto.

"Bekerja? Lalu di mana orang tuanya sampai membiarkan anak kecil itu bekerja, dok?"

"Kedua orang tuanya meninggal setahun yang lalu. Naruto tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas dan mandiri, Uchiha-san."

Itachi melebarkan matanya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka naruto anak yatim piatu. "Keluarga lainnya tidak ada yang merawatnya?"

"Orang tua Naruto tidak memiliki saudara. Aku adalah teman orang tua Naruto. Aku hanya membantu jika ia membiayai sekolah dan makannya sehari-hari."

"Lalu kenapa tidak tinggal di rumah anda saja, dokter?"

"Naruto menolaknya. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain."

"_Anak itu, berbeda jauh denganku,"_ batin Itachi.

"Bisakah anda membawa Naruto kemari, dokter?" pinta Itachi kemudian. Tsunade yang mendengarkan permintaan pasiennya hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan menjemput Naruto sore nanti, Itachi-san."

"Terima kasih, dokter."

.

.

Sore ini, Tsunade datang menemui Naruto ke apartementnya untuk menjemput anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Tsunade tak lupa membawakan Naruto makan kesukaannya yang selalu ia bawa ketika ia berkunjung di apartement mungil milik orang tua Naruto. Tsunade mengetuk pintu apartement Naruto.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Naruto, kau di dalam?" panggil suara Tsunade dari luar. Naruto yang mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar bergegas membukakan pintu.

Naruto masih mengenakan 'seragam kerjanya' saat membukakan pintu. "Tsunade-san. Silahkan masuk," ucap Naruto mempersilahkan.

"Naruto, Itachi-san memintamu datang menemuinya."

"Itachi-san yang kemarin itu, ya?"

"Baik. Aku mandi dulu ya, Tsunade-san. Badanku kotor setelah pulang sekolah dan bekerja. Tunggu disini dulu."

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam dan mandi, Tsunade kemudian meletakkan sekantong sayur dan buah yang ia bawa sebelum ke apartement Naruto. Tsunade nampak tersenyum geli, Naruto yang masih sekolah dasar sangat rajin membersihkan rumahnya. Meski minim perabotan, namun terlihat rapi dan bersih. Tsunade jadi teringat ketika Minato dan Khusina saat masih hidup, mereka sangat kompak menjaga kebersihan rumahnya, hal inilah yang mungkin mereka ajarkan pada Naruto hingga ia bisa hidup mandiri. Tsunade terkekeh kecil.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Naruto telah selesai mandi. Ia berganti baju dan segera menyisir rambut pirangnya itu. Naruto kemudian menemu Tsunade yang saat ini tengah berada di ruang tamu. "Maaf menungguku lama, Tsunade-san. Ayo berangkat sebelum malam."

"Ayo berangkat, Naruto."

.

.

**~Konoha Hospital**

Tsunade dan Naruto telah sampai di rumah sakit, keduanya menuju kamar Itachi. Tsunade mengetuk pinu kamar Itachi pelan. Untung saja jam berkunjung belum berakhir. Tsunade dan Naruto masuk ke kamar Itachi. Di sana, Itachi tidak sendirian. Keluarganya ternyata datang menjenguk Itachi.

"Ah, Naruto. Akhirnya kau datang juga," sapa Itachi saat melihat Tsunade datang bersama Naruto.

"Itachi-san, saya keluar sebentar."

"Ya, dokter."

Naruto menatap keluarga ini dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Ia jelas sangat nyaman melihat kebersamaan keluarga ini. Dalam hati ia berpikir, Naruto juga ingin seperti keluarga yang hangat ini. _'Andai orang tuaku masih hidup,'_ batin Naruto.

"Nah, Naruto, perkenalkan ini, ayah dan ibuku. Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, sedangkan anak seusiamu itu adikku, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, " ucap Itachi tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, aku Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Naruto memberi hormat.

"Naruto-chan duduk besama kami. Wah kau anak yang imut dan pemberani, ya," puji Mikoto, ibu Itachi.

"Ah, saya hanya kebetulan melintas di lereng gunung saja, bibi," ucap Naruto malu-malu.

"Terima kasih nak. Berkat Naruto, Itachi putra kami bisa segera tertolong," kata ayah Itachi ramah. Ia bernama Fugaku Itachi.

"Paman tidak usah sungkan," ucap Naruto merendah diri.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, Naruto."

"Bukan masalah, Itachi-nii. Aku senang bisa membantu Itachi-nii."

Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap polos Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto ini berbeda dengan adikknya, Sasuke. Liat saja, Sasuke hanya diam saja ketika Naruto datang. "Hey, Sasuke-chan. Kok diam saja, ayo kenalan sama Naruto,"

"Hnn."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat. Sedikit menjengkelkan bagi Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi. Itachi menghela nafas, ia paham dengan sikap adiknya. "Kok cuma, Hn?"

"Apaan sih, Itachi-nii. Aku malas dekat-dekat dengan si dobe itu," ucap Sasuke ketus.

'_Dobe? Sombong sekali si teme itu,' _batin Naruto tidak terima. Naruto hanya diam. Suasana makin tidak nyaman. Ia hanya tamu disini.

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi sedikit marah menghadapi sikap tidak sopan Sasuke. Fugaku lantas mengusap keningnya pertanda ia kesal dengan sikap putranya. "Minta maaf pada Naruto, Sasuke. Itu tidak sopan. Ayah tidak pernah mengajarimu memanggil orang seperti itu."

"Tidak, yah."

"Kau-

"Paman, sebaiknya jangan memaksa Sasuke. Jika dia tidak ingin berkenalan dengan saya, saya tidak keberatan kok," suara Naruto memotong perkataan Fugaku.

"Dia tidak sopan padamu Naruto." Kali ini Mikoto sang ibu Sasuke dan Itachi ambil suara. Dia benar-benar malu pada Naruto.

"Paman, bibi, Itachi-nii, saya memaafkan sikap Sasuke kok. Anda tidak perlu merasa tidak enak hati dengan saya. Berhubung ini sudah malam, Naruto mau pamit pulang."

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Ini baru jam tujuh malam," kata Itachi heran.

Naruto benar-benar ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Tatapan tajam iris onyx Sasuke membuatnya harus segera pergi. "Maaf Itachi-nii. Naruto banyak PR. Saya pamit pulang, paman, bibi, Itachi-nii dan Sasuke."

"Hati-hati di jalan, nak. Maafkan kelakuan anak bungsu paman yang satu ini," ucap Fugaku merasa bersalah.

"Umm."

Akhirnya Narutopun keluar dari kamar Itachi. Dari luar kamar, Naruto mendengar Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi memarahi habis-habisan Sasuke. Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, toh ia juga tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Lima Hari Kemudian**

Semenjak Naruto mengunjungi Itachi terakhir kali, Naruto tidak lagi berani mengunjungi Itachi di rumah sakit. Itachi dan juga orang tuanya sungguh merasa tidak enak pada Naruto. Mereka jadi berpikir jika Sasuke adalah alasan kenapa Naruto tidak lagi mengunjungi Itachi.

Hari ini Itachi diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter Tsunade. Sebelum pulang, Itachi meminta Tsunade untuk mengantarkan melihat aktivitas Naruto sehari hari. Tsunade tidak keberatan mengingat ia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini dan ia bebas keluar masuk rumah sakit. Fugaku dan Mikoto sependapat dengan ide Itachi, ini jelas membuat Sasuke cemberut.

"Sebentar lagi Naruto pulang sekolah? Apa kita langsung menemuinya saja Uchiha-san?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sebaiknya kita mengintai dari jauh saja dokter," jawab Fugaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Mereka segera menyelesaikan administrasi Itachi. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke dan Tsunade akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Tsunade.

.

.

"Nah itu Naruto keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, Uchiha-san," ucap Tsunade bersemangat. Naruto berjalan cepat agar ia sampai di rumah tepat waktu dan bisa memulai aktivitas kerja sambilannya.

Mikoto melihat ke samping jendela mobilnya. Naruto melewati mobil itu tanpa mengetahui dirinya di ikuti. "Dia jalan kaki?"

"Dia lebih suka jalan kaki di bandingkan dengan naik sepeda, Uchiha-san."

"Tuh, kan, dia miskin sekali," celetuk Sasuke.

"Diam kau Sasuke," bentak Itachi. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Tsunade hanya diam menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke. Mereka lebih memilih mengikuti Naruto dari pada mendengar protes Sasuke. Sasuke menggerutu tak jelas.

Tsunade kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya menuju apartement milik orang tua Naruto. Sesampainya di sana, baik itu Itachi dan orang tuanya merasa prihatin dengan keadaan apartement yang terlihat sempit. Tsunade dan keluarga Uchiha masih berada di dalam mobil, mereka belum berani keluar dari mobilkarena takut pengintaiannya di ketahui Naruto.

"Tsunade-san, Naruto mau kemana?" tanya Fugaku setelah melihat Naruto keluar dari apartementnya dan ia telah berganti pakaian.

"Ia pasti menuju kebun tetangga untuk bekerja di ladang mereka, Fugaku-san."

"Anak sekecil itu bekerja? Orang tua mana yang tega menyuruh anaknya bekerja?" ucap Fugaku heran.

"Orang tuanya telah meninggal. Naruto tinggal sendirian. Kalau anda tidak percaya, kita bisa mengikuti Naruto ke kebun yang biasa Naruto kerjakan."

Sekilas, Mikoto dan Fugaku tertegun melihat kenyataan bahwa Naruto yatim piatu. Itachi yang telah lebih dulu mengetahui hal itu hanya diam. "Tsunade-san, aku ingin melihat Naruto bekerja," ucap Itachi kemudian.

Dengan hati-hati Tsunade memacu mobilnya di belakang Naruto agar tidak ketahuan. Tsunade bisa paham dengan rasa penasaran mereka pada Naruto, jadi dengan ikhlas, Tsunade mau membantu mereka mengintai Naruto seharian.

.

.

Mobil berhenti di area kebun jagung tempat biasa Naruto bekerja. Tampak keluarga Uchiha senang melihat pemandangan yang asri di alam pedesaan. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidaj melihat ini. "Kita sampai di tempat Naruto bekerja Uchiha-san," ucap Tsunade kemudian.

"Naruto sedang apa Tsunade-san?" tanya Mikoto setelah membuka kaca jendela mobil Tsunade.

"Dia sedang memberi pupuk pada jagung itu, nyonya. Saat ini, waktu yang tepat untuk memupuk tanaman jagung agar tumbuh subur."

"Kira-kira dia dibayar berapa Tsunade-san?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Itachi-san."

Itachi melirik sekilas Sasuke yang sekilas memperhatikan Naruto. Ia harus tahu jika kehidupan yang ia jalani sangatlah beruntung dari pada Naruto. "Tuh, liat di depanmu Sasuke. Seharusnya kau bersyukur tidak mengalami hidup seperti Naruto yang harus berjuang sendirian."

"Hnn."

"Dengarkan dan liat itu, Sasuke."

"Iya, yah."

"_Huh, menyebalkan," _batin Sasuke malas.

.

.

~Skip time

"Tsunade-san, terima kasih seharian telah mengantar kami jalan-jalan di desa Konoha yang indah ini," ucap Fugaku setelah sampai di hotel tempat Uchiha sekeluarga menginap.

"Bukan masalah tuan. Saya harus segera pulang. Maaf tidak bisa ngobrol lama-lama," kata Tsunade ramah.

"Lain kali kami akan berkunjung ke sini," ucap Itachi kemudian.

"Saya tunggu kedatangan anda. Saya permisi pamit pulang. Jaa nee."

.

.

.

**To be countinued**


	2. Okaeri, Naruto

**DIAMOND**

**.**

**.**

**Present by Shin Key Can**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke dan masih banyak lagi**

.

.

**~Dua Bulan Kemudian**

Naruto tampak asyik bekerja sambilan di ladang milik tetangganya. Bagi Naruto, setiap hari adalah perjuangan dan kerja keras. Naruto tidak mau bermalas-malasan dan berpangku tangan pada orang lain, ia ingin hidup mandiri meski ia seorang yatim piatu. Naruto bukan anak cengeng yang yang tiap saat meratapi nasib atas kematian orang tuanya.

Saat ini musim panen jagung. Naruto sedikit sibuk hari ini, mengingat ini hari minggu yang harusnya ia libur, kini ia harus lembur karena panen besar di ladang milik tetangganya. Peluh menetes, Naruto bahkan sampai kehausan. Ia segera mengambil minum yang ia bawa dari apartementnya. Ia buka tutup botol, dan menegaknya dengan rakus. Hari ini ia sungguh lelah. Senja di ufuk barat menampakkan kuasanya, saatnya Naruto bersiap pulang, beberapa hari ini ia di paksa berkerja keras agar ia bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

Naruto merilekskan tubuhnya sejenak. Ia lega akhirnya panen jagung di kebun milik Shizune selesai hari ini dengan bantun beberapa warga termasuk Naruto. "Naruto, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Ini upahmu minggu ini. Besok Naruto boleh libur beberapa hari untuk memulihkan stamina," ucap pemilik kebun bernama Shizune yang datang memantau kebunnya.

"Terima kasih, Shizune-san. Lain kali aku akan berkerja keras lagi," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Nah Naruto, untuk seminggu kedepan sepertinya tidak ada perlu di kerjaan, jadi mungkin kalau aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, aku akan datang ke tempatmu," ucap Shizune ramah.

"Baik, Shizune-san. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya selama ini," ucap Naruto tulus.

Shizune memandang haru ke arah Naruto. Anak sekecil itu sudah harus menanggung beban hidup seperti orang dewasa. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada Naruto. Naruto harus rajin belajar supaya bisa lulus sekolah dasar dengan nilai yang memusakan ya."

"Aku akan belajar bersungguh-sungguh."

"Itu baru Naruto. Nah, hari sudah menjelang senja. Naruto pulang, mandi dan makan malam. Jangan lupa belajar. Oke!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Selama ini selain Tsunade, Shizune juga selalu memberinya semangat dan dorongan. Naruto hanya menjawab singkat dan menujukkan senyum ramahnya. "Oke."

.

.

**~Ditempat yang berbeda**

Ruang keluarga di Mansion Uchiha nampak sekeluarga sedang berkumpul. Sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku Uchiha sedang asyik membaca buku sedangkan sang istri, Mikoto sedang sibuk mengupaskan jeruk untuk sang suami tercinta. Tidak hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di ruang keluarga itu, disana juga ada Itachi dan Sasuke yang asyik bermain game. Malam hari adalah waktu mereka berkumpul untuk mendekatkan keluarga ini.

"Yah, aku ingin kamera Ca#n*n EOS itu yah," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan. Tangan dan matanya masih fokus pada game didepannya.

Mendengar pernyataan dari adiknya, Itachi menoleh ke samping pada Sasuke. "Hei, Sasuke. Kau masih SD, tidak usah memakai barang mewah seperti itu."

"Itachi-nii, teman-temanku semua punya kamera itu," ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk bermain game.

Sang ayah, Fugaku yang mendengar permintaan putra bungsunya itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis. "Kau masih terlalu dini memakai barang mewah, Sasuke."

"Tapi aku mau itu yah." Sasuke tetap kekeuh ingin kamera seperti teman-temannya.

"Sayang, usiamu baru sepuluh tahun. Kau belum cukup umur menggunakan barang mewah itu. nanti saja jika usiamu sudah cukup. Lagian kamu masih SD, tunggu nanti saat SMA saja, Sasuke," ucap Mikoto mulai bersuara.

"Ayah. Tapi aku mau kamera itu," rengek Sasuke menjadi-jadi.

Kali ini kesabaran Fugaku di uji karena kelakuan manja sang bungsu. "Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Kau terlalu di manja. Ingat Sasuke, seharusnya kamu melihat keeadaan sekitarmu jauh lebih memprihatinkan dibandingkan kamu."

"Ayah pelit," ucap Sasuke tidak terima.

"Sasuke. Jangan manja dech." Itachi mulai kembali memainkan gamenya setelah berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke.

Fugaku menghela nafas. Ia kemudian menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bijak. "Ayah sayang padamu juga pada kakakmu, Sasuke. Lihatlah Naruto. Ia mungkin tidak pernah minta barang berharga sepertimu."

"Tentu saja tidak pernah. Dia kan anak desa, mana mengerti selera tinggi seperti orang kota," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Sasuke kenapa jadi seperti ini sih," ucap Mikoto heran.

Sasuke menatap ibunya dan berharap ibunya membela dirinya. Ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja memohon ayahnya. "Ayah pilih kasih, bu."

"Ayah tidak pilih kasih. Semua anak ayah sama di mata ayah." Ucapan Fugaku setidaknya memberi penjelasan bahwa ia tidak membedakan kasih sayang pada kedua putranya.

"Ayah jahat."

"Sasuke, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil," ucap Itchi geram.

"Ayah hanya ingin mendidikmu agar kau bisa menjadi pribadi yang bisa di andalkan. Mandiri dan pekerja keras seperti Naruto."

Kali ini Sasuke dibuat geram oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ia paling tidak suka jika dibandingkan dengan orang lain terutama Naruto. "Naruto lagi, Naruto lagi. Kenapa tidak mengadopsinya saja kalau gitu."

"Oh, jadi kau berpikir begitu? Baik, ayah akan mengangkatnya jadi anak ayah yang ke tiga. Agar kau bisa belajar rendah hati dan tidak keras kepala pada Naruto," ucap Fugaku mantap.

"Ayah?" ucap serempak Itachi, Mikoto dan Sasuke.

"Ayah serius."

"Wah, horee aku akan punya adik baru," ucap Itachi girang.

Sasuke begitu kesal pada kakaknya yang seolah tidak peduli pada perasaannya. "Itachi-nii harusnya sedih."

"Aku justru senang karena akan ada adik yang lugu, polos, bersemangat dan tidak pendiam sepertimu, Sasuke. Jadi pas kan, yang satu pendiam, yang satu ceria sepertiku," ucap Itachi tanpa dosa.

"Itachi sudah setuju, bagaimana denganmu bu?" tanya Fugaku enteng. Ia menatap Mikoto secara intens.

Fugaku menunggu jawaban dari istrinya. Ia tampak ragu dengan jawaban istrinya. Melihat Fugaku menunggu jawaban darinya, Mikoto tampak tersenyum memberi isyarat. "Satu putra lagi sepertinya cukup, mengingat aku sudah tidak bisa hamil lagi. Lagi pula ibu suka sama Naruto sejak pertama kali bertemu, ibu rasa tidak masalah."

"Ibu. Aku tidak setuju dengan kalian mengadopsi Naruto," ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Hei, Sasuke, tiga lawan satu. Kau kalah," ejek Itachi.

"Sasuke sayang, kita sebagai orang yang berkecukupan, seharusnya bisa membantu orang seperti Naruto. Bayangkan saja jika hal yang dialami Naruto itu terjadi padamu. Kau belum tentu siap menerimanya, bukan? Aku rasa ayah dan Itachi juga sependapat dengan ibu," sahut Mikoto bijak.

Sasuke hanya diam. Jika ketiga orang ini sudah mengambil keputusan, itu artinya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Niat hati ingin meminta kamera idamannya, harus berakhir pada keputusan ingin mengadopsi Naruto.

"Nak, percayalah, Naruto bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan," ucap Fugaku kemudian.

.

.

.

**~ Tiga Bulan Kemudian**

"Nah, Naruto. Selamat datang di rumah kami. Semoga kau betah berada di sini ya," ucap Mikoto ramah.

"Terima kasih bi-

"Sekarang kau bagian dari keluarga kami. Jadi panggila saja kami ayah dan ibu," potong Fugaku. Fugaku dapat melihat Naruto begitu canggung dengan suasana baru ini.

"B-baik. A-ayah juga ibu," kata Naruto terbata. Ia masih canggung memanggil orang tua barunya.

"Kau tidak perlu canggung begitu, Naruto. Anggap kami seperti keluarga kandungmu sendiri," kata Mikoto tersenyum.

"Benar kata ibu. Mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan diri di keluarga Uchiha, Naruto," sambung Itachi.

"Naruto akan berusaha, Itachi-nii," sahut Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

"Nah, Naruto. Sebaiknya Naruto ke kamar yang telah ayah dan ibu persiapkan," ucap Itachi ramah. Ia kemudian mengajak Naruto ke kamar barunya. Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum bahagia melihat ada anggota keluarga baru di rumah ini. Sasuke yang ikut menyambut kedatangan Naruto hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Aku saat ini berada di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Itachi-nii menujukkan kamar baruku. Kamar ini cukup luas dengan adanya kasur berukuran king size dan kamar mandi di dalamnya. Kamar cat orange dengan aroma jeruk ini yang natinya aku tempati. Aku menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini setelah beberapa bulan lalu mereka datang ke apartementku bersama Tsunade-san menyampaikan keinginan mereka mengadopsiku. Aku sungguh senang tapi juga sedih. Saat itu, aku perlu memikirkan waktu untuk memutuskan. Mereka memberikan waktu dua bulan tepatnya setelah kelulusanku. Saat itu benar-benar aku bimbang antara menerima mereka sebagai orang tua angkatku atau tidak, karena biar bagaimanapun aku besar dan tinggal di desa Konoha ini sudah lama. Aku sulit meninggalkan itu semua.

Dua bulan berlalu, aku dinyatakan lulus SD dengan predikat terbaik. Saat itu juga keluarga Uchiha datang bersama Tsunade-san ingin mendengarkan keputusanku. Tsunade-san menyarankanyang terbaik untukku, tapi dia menghormati segala keputusanku.

Aku menghela nafas. Kulihat keluarga Uchiha yang semua hadir dududk di ruang tamu apartementku memandang dengan penuh harap. Kecuali Sasuke yang memandangku dengan tatapan dingin yang sama ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Akupun memutuskan untuk menerima mereka sebagai keluarga baruku. Ya, tidak ada salahnya.

Aku mengemasi barangku, nyonya Uchiha dan Tsunade-san membantuku. Aku kemudian membawa barang seperlunya karena di sana mereka telah menyiapkan segalanya. Aku beralih pada figura yang terletak di atas mejaku. Fotoku bersama kedua orang tuaku. Aku turut serta membawanya. Nyonya Uchiha berkata padaku, bahwa aku boleh membawa foto kedua orang tuaku. Ia juga berkata, sewaktu-waktu jika aku rindu dengan rumah ini, aku bisa mengunjunginya.

Berkemas telah selesai, saatnya kami pergi. Aku berpamitan pada Tsunade-san, sebelumnya juga aku sudah berpamitan pada Shizune-san dan teman-temanku. Aku menutup pintu apartement dan menguncinya. Tidak lupa aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tsunade-san yang selama ini membantuku dan mendukungku. Ia tersenyum bahagia, bisa kulihat matanya sedikit memerah akibat menahan tangisnya karena aku akan pergi dari desa ini. _"Ayah, Ibu, semoga keputusanku ini benar. Aku sayang kalian,"_ batinku

**End of Naruto POV**

.

.

.

**To be countinued**

**A/N: SORRYYYY BINGITTTT...CHAPTER INI PENDEK.** shin lagi suntuk,,, di PHP terus... #plak#malahcurhat#. well, shin sengaja gak nampilin scen saat Uchiha Familly datang menemui Naruto untuk mengadopsinya. Well, cukup penjelasan singkat saja dari Naruto.

Naruto sepakat menerima Uchiha sebagai kelurga baru setelah lulus SD. Oke, kali ini Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama lulus bareng. Mungkin chapter berikutnya akan sedikit membahas saat mereka SMP, (semoga Shin ingat untuk part ini).

Disini saya ceritakan kalau Naruto gak kalah pinternya sama Sasuke, bedanya cuma satu, karakter mereka.

Ino belum bisa muncul ya... belum seru kalau muncul di awal. Chapter depan mungkin interaksi Sasuke dan Naruto juga teman-teman Sasuke akan lebih banyak.

And then, bagaiman si Sasuke menghadapi Naruto? Jengjreng... saya gak tahu kelanjutannya..wkwkwkkw kaborrrrr

Bagi yang udah review, shin udah bales di PM masing-masing.

Balesan yang belum login:

**Soputan :** thank you. Ini sudah update.

**Guest : **oke,, thank you. Ini sudah update.

**Himeka Karin: **oke,, thank you. Sepertinya belum bisa muncul di awal chapter. Gomen nee


	3. High Five!

**DIAMOND**

**.**

**.**

**Present by Shin Key Can**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke dan masih banyak lagi**

**.**

**.**

**~Mansion Uchiha**

Makan malam di mansion Uchiha tampak sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya. Jika biasanya mereka hanya berempat biasa makan bersama, kali ini anggota keluarga baru akan menemani hari-hari mereka untuk seterusnya. Ya, Naruto kini resmi menjadi anggota baru di keluarga Uchiha. Naruto sudah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Mereka menerima Naruto dengan tangan terbuka, kecuali Sasuke yang sedikit acuh, bahkan sedikit menolak.

Naruto sudah lama tidak menikmati suasana hangat seperti ini. Ia bersyukur, masih ada orang baik hati seperti keluarga Uchiha yang mau mengadopsinya. Saat ini yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana bersikap agar ia tidak mempermalukan keluarga.

Makan malam berakhir dengan tenang. Sesekali Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi mengajak Naruto ngobrol agar tidak merasa canggunga.

"Naruto, ayah sudah mempersiapkan sekolah untuk Naruto. Naruto tidak usah khawatir, Naru akan satu sekolah dengan Sasuke," ucap sang Fugaku.

"Umm.. terima kasih banyak ayah," kata Naruto tersenyum. Bocah laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum bahagia mendapat kabar dari 'ayah barunya' bahwa ia akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto ulang tahunnya kapan?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"10 Oktober, nii-san," jawab Naruto mantap

"Kalau begitu, kau panggil Sasuke, kakak ya," ucap Itachi senang.

"Nah, Naruto sebaiknya tidur dulu. Ini sudah malam," ucap Mikoto lembut.

Naruto kemudian menuruti perintah ibunya, ia pamit untuk tidur duluan. Sasuke merasa lega setelah Naruto pergi dari hadapannya. Setidaknya ia tidak melihat wajah polos dan menyebalkan itu lagi malam ini.

"Sasuke, selama sekolah nanti, ayah harap kau mau membantu Naruto," ucap Fugaku.

"Malas," ucap Sasuke singkat.

Fugaku melotot ke arah Sasuke yang bersikap dingin padanya. "Ayah tidak ingin dengar jawaban itu, Sasuke."

"Sasuke, belajarlah menerima Naruto sebagai adikmu, sayang," ucap Mikoto lembut. Mikoto berusaha menengahi keduanya agar tidak terjadi keributan antara ayah dan anak itu.

'_Merepotkan,'_ batin Sasuke kesal. Ia lantas melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar, namun sedetik kemudian ia beralih pandang pada kamar di sampingnya. Kamar itu milik Naruto. Ia mendecih pelan. Semua orang di rumah ini lebih memihak Naruto dari pada dirinya. Bosan berlama-lama menatap pintu kamar Naruto, Sasuke kemudian masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Sementara itu, di kamar Naruto, Naruto belum bisa memejamkan mata sejak beberapa jam lalu menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini. Ia menatap lanngit-langit kamarnya. Ia berpikir kamar ini terlalu luas dan mewah untuk anak seukurannya. Ia menyadari hanya anak adopsi di sini dan mendapat fasilitas seperti ini, apalagi yang seorang Itachi dan Sasuke? Tentu Naruto berpikir, mereka sangat beruntung mendapatkan anugerah keluarga seperti saat ini. Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya agar besok bangun pagi.

.

.

.

Kriiingggg... Kringgg... Kringgg

"Enggghhh...hoammmppp." Naruto menguap lebar. Matanya sedikit belum menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dari luar jendela kamarnya. Ia kemudian mengusap matanya. Ia lantas menyibakkan selimut dan merapikan tempat tidurnya, itu merupakan kebiasaan Naruto sejak kecil. Selesai merapikan ranjangnya, ia beralih ke lemari pakaian dan mengambil handuk. Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Naruto-sama, tuan dan nyonya menyuruh anda segera ke bawah untuk sarapan," ucap sang maid saat ia masuk untuk membersihkan kamar Naruto.

"Aku segera ke bawah," ucap Naruto pada sang maid.

"Baik Naruto-sama." Maid itu kemudian membersihkan kamar Naruto di bantu beberapa pelayan. Para maid sedikit terbantu karena kamar Naruto sudah bersih. Selesai membersihkan kamar Naruto, para maid kemudian melapor pada Fugaku.

.

.

Pelayan turun ke bawah untuk melapor pada sang kepala keluarga bahwa tugasnya selesai. Fugaku yang melihat para maidnya turun lebih cepat sedikit heran. Ia kemudian bertanya pada para maid kepercayaannya. "Apa Naruto sudah bangun, Shion," ucap Fugaku pada sang maid yang bernama Shion.

"Sudah Uchiha-sama. Naruto-sama sudah bangun dan ia sedang mandi," ucap sang maid.

"Apa kamarnya sudah di bersihkan? Kenapa cepat sekali membersihkan kamar Naruto?" tanya Mikoto yang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kami sudah membersihkan kamar Naruto-sama. Kamarnya terlihat rapi sepertinya sudah terlebih dahulu di bersihkan oleh Naruto-sama sendiri," ucap Shion.

"Lain kali kamarnya harus tetap di bersihkan. Kau boleh pergi, Shion," kata Fugaku memerintah. Para maid kemudian segera beranjak dari hadapan majikannya untuk segera mengerjakan tugas lainnya. Setelah para maid pergi, tak lama kemudian Naruto turun dan menuju meja makan. Disusul juga Itachi dan Sasuke yang kemudian duduk untuk menikmati sarapan.

"Pagi. Maaf terlambat, ayah," ucap Naruto ceria.

Fugaku tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto duduk disampingnya. "Duduklah nak. Ayo sarapan," ucap Fugaku senang.

"Baik, yah." Naruto segera menuruti perintah Fugaku.

Itachi yang menuju meja makan untuk sarapan, kemudian ia menyapa anggota keluarganya termasuk Naruto. "Pagi, ayah, ibu, Naruto. Sarapan apa kita hari ini?" tanya Itachi to the point.

"Pagi juga Itachi-nii, Sasuke-nii," sapa Naruto ramah.

"Hnn." Jawaban singkat dan dingin keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tentu saja sebenarnya Naruto sedikit kesal karena ia berpikir apa Sasuke hanya hafal kata 'Hnn' jika ada yang menyapa atau bertanya.

'_Selalu dingin dan menyebalkan,'_ batin Naruto.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Duduklah. Koki andalan kita masak masakan special hari ini," ucap Mikoto tersenyum.

"Duduklah nak. Ayo sarapan," ucap Fugaku senang.

"Umm," ucap Naruto menganggukan kepala.

"Sasuke. Jangan diam saja. Ayo makan sarapanmu. Setelah ini kita akan melakukan registrasi ke sekolah baru kalian," ucap Fugaku.

"Memangnya harus hari ini, yah," ucap Sasuke malas.

"Harus. Jadi, nanti kau dan Naruto ikut ibu ke Saint Louis International School. Ayah ada urusan bisnis," ucap Fugaku mengultimatum. Jika sudah berkata seperti itu, tidak ada yang berani menolak.

"Ayo, sudah sarapan dulu. Ayah, Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto, mari berdoa dulu sebelum makan," ucap Mikoto mencairkan suasana. Ucapan Mikoto itu kemudian di turuti oleh anggota keluarganya. Mereka kemudian berdoa dipimpin oleh Fugaku. Setelah beberapa saat berdoa, mereka mulai memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

**~Siang Hari, Saint Louis International School**

Mikoto, Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan masuk ke area sekolah menengah pertama. Sekolah ini bernama Saint Louis International School. Sekolah elite dan umumnya hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini salah satunya keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang. Selain itu juga, tanpa otak yang briliant, mereka sulit masuk di sekolah yang menjadi favorite semua anak di Jepang.

Saat ini Mikoto, Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di depan ruangan kepala sekolah. Mikoto menegtuk pintu ruangan itu. dari dalam, pintu terbuka. Seorang wakil kepala sekolah mempersilahkan mereka menunggu di ruang tamu di ruangan itu. "Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu, nyonya?" kata sang wakil kepala sekolah.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Kakashi Hatake. Apa dia ada?" tanya Mikoto ramah.

"Silahkan duduk nyonya. Saya Temari, wakil kepala sekolah. Kakashi-sama sebentar datang," ucap sang wakil kepala sekolah yang bernama Temari.

"Ah, kalau begitu, saya tunggu disini bersama kedua putra saya," sahut Mikoto. Sang wakil kepala sekolah akhirnya mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Sambil menunggu Kakashi datang, Temmari membawakan tiga cangkir jassmine tea pada tamu sang kepala sekolahnya itu. Temmari pamit ijin karena ia tidak bisa menemani Mikoto ngobrol. Mikoto maklum hal itu.

Sepuluh menit menunggu kedatangan Kakashi, akhirnya yang bersangkutan datang. Dari luar, Kakashi Hatake mendorong handle pintunya. Ia kemudian masuk keruangannya dan ia tersenyum lembut ketika sahabatnya datang. "Selamat datang, Mikoto. Lama tidak berjumpa. Maaf membuatmu dan putra-putramu menunggu lama. Fugaku sudah menelponku tadi malam. Ia bilang jika kedua putranya akan bersekolah disini," kata Kakashi kemudian.

Sasuke dan Naruto memilih diam. Mereka tidak ingin menggangu pembicaraan dua orang dewasa itu.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Lagipula aku dan kedua putraku sedang free hari ini. Jadi, bagaimana, Kakashi. Apa kedua putraku bisa bersekolah di sini?"

"Aku telah melihat hasil ujian kelulusan mereka. Hasilnya sungguh memuaskan. Aku rasa dua hari lagi mereka harus melalui tahap seleksi masuk di sekolah ini," ucap Kakashi tenang.

Mikoto merasa yakin jika kedua putranya bisa lolos. "Aku rasa tidak masalah."

"Baiklah, Mikoto. Persiapkan putramu menghadapi ujian seleksi masuk Saint Louis International School."

.

.

"Kalian sudah dengar perkataan Kakashi, kan. Jadi ibu mohon belajarlah agar kalian bisa di terima di sekolah ini," ucap Mikoto setelah keluar dari ruangan Kakashi.

"Hnn." Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menanggapi singkat.

"Aku akan berusaha, bu," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Good boy's. Nah, sekarang mari kita pulang," ajak Mikoto girang.

"Oke." Mereka bertiga akhirnya berjalan pulang menyusuri lorong sekolahan itu dengan sedikit candaan yang tercipta di antara mereka, meski hanya Sasuke saja yang sejak tadi diam.

.

.

**~Sore Hari di Mansion Uchiha**

Sore ini seperti biasa Itachi berada di rumah sedang asyik main basket. Jika biasanya ia hanya bermain bersama Sasuke, kini ada Naruto yang bermain basket bersamanya. Lalu dimanakah Sasuke. Usut punya usut, Sasuke sedang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya di perpustakaan yang berada di belakang lapangan basket dan kolam renang. Sahabat-sahabat Sasuke memang sering main ke mansion ini. Wajar jika Itachi tahu kebiasaan Sasuke jika ia kedatangan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sasuke lebih memilih bersama teman-temannya di bandingkan bermain basket bersama Itachi.

Duak

Duak

Duak

"Naruto, jangan lengah. Rebut bolanya dari tanganku," kata Itachi mendrible bola.

"Hahaha, Itachi-nii pasti kalah denganku," ucap Naruto tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah. Coba saja rebut bola ini," kata Itachi menggoda. Naruto fokus pada bola dan gerakan Itachi. Dengan sedikit kecohan dari Naruto, bola dari tangan Itachi berhasil di rebut Naruto. Naruto kemudian mendrible bola itu sedangkan Itachi berusaha merebutnya kembali. Selang jarak lima meter, Naruto memasukkan bola ke ring basket dan-

Hupp

Duakk

Bola yang sempat terpantul, akhirnya sukses masuk kedalam ring. Skor kini dipimpin oleh Naruto. Itachi cukup puas dengan permainan Naruto. Naruto yang anak desa, tidak buruk-buruk amat dalam bermain basket. Ia justru bangga karena Itachi menemukan lawan yang lumayan berat dengannya.

'_Hebat sekali,'_ batin seseorang ketika ia menyaksikan permainan Naruto.

"Yeah. Aku menang lagi, Itachi-nii," teriak Naruto puas. Naruto memang mahir dalam olahraga terutama basket dan tenis.

"Yah, aku kalah darimu, Naruto. Biasanya aku selalu menang jika melawan Sasuke," kata Itachi mangatur nafasnya.

"Memangnya Sasuke-nii selalu kalah dari Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto yang tengah duduk beristirahat di tengah lapangan, hal ini juga diikuti oleh Itachi. Mereka sama-sama lelah karena hampir satu jam bermain basket.

"Dia payah jika soal basket," jawab Itachi jujur.

"Semua orang mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing, Itachi-nii," ucap Naruto sekenanya.

"Kau benar. Ayo masuk ke dalam. Aku haus," ajak Itachi pada Naruto. Mereka mengakhiri permainan basket hari ini dengan kemenangan Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi lima orang yang berada di perpustakaan di mansion Uchiha itu berdecak kagum dengan permainan Naruto.

.

.

Sementara Naruto dan Itachi bermain di lapangan basket, Sasuke dan teman-temannya lebih memilih berkumpul di perpustakaan di mansion itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika sahabat-sahabat Sasuke lebih suka membaca ataupun berdiskusi di perpustakaan itu. Sasuke sampai hafal. Saat sedang asyik mengobrol satu sama lain, salah satu sahabat Sasuke memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang asyik bermain basket. "Sasuke. Dia siapa?" tanya Shino Aburame pada Sasuke. Pemuda ini diam-diam memperhatikan Naruto yang bergerak lincah saat bermain basket.

"Dia adik angkatku. Dari desa Konoha," kata Sasuke singkat. Ia malas membahas Naruto di depan teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya kau kurang menyukai anak itu," sahut Shikamaru menebak.

"Hnn. Kurasa kau benar," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Hei, Sasuke, jangan begitu. Dia sekarang keluargamu," ucap Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Sakura benar. Kau begini karena kau mungkin mengacuhkannya. Dia jadi takut padamu. Coba lihat, Itachi-nii saja mudah akrab dengan Naruto," ucap Hinata membela.

"Kenapa kalian jadi membicarakan Naruto. Sudah tahu aku malas jika membicarakan tentang anak desa itu," ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Bwahahhahahhaha... coba lihat minna. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai cemburu dengan adik angkatnya," tawa Shikamaru mengejek. Hinata, Sakura, Shino ikut tertawa meihat wajah cemberut Sasuke. Wajah yang jarang bahkan langka Sasuke tunjukkan pada sahabatnya.

"Diam kau, nanas," bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Hei. Kenali dia sebelum menilai. Aku rasa Naruto anak yang baik. Makanya, ajak dia ngobrol. Kau akan tahu bagaimana dia sebenarnya," ucap Shino menyambung Shikamaru.

"Cih, no way," ucap Sasuke mendecih jengkel.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu bersikap seperti itu. Nah, bagaimana kalau Naruto kita ajak ngobrol," usul Hinata. Sasuke yang mendengar usulan Hinata hanya mendelik kesal ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang mashi stay cool tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau-"

Krieettt

"Sasuke-nii, kau dipanggil ibu," ucap Naruto sesaat setelah membuka handle pintu perpustakaan di mansion itu. Naruto masih berusaha agar dirinya bisa akrab dengan kakaknya yang berwajah stoic it.

"Hnn." Hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Lantas Naruto membalikkan badannya pergi dan menuju ke kamarnya, namun dirinya berhenti ketika salah seorang sahabat Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto. Kau Naruto kan?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto berbalik ke belakang ketika namanya di panggil seorang gadis cantik yang tidak lain adalah teman Sasuke. "Iya, namaku Naruto. Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Naruto ramah.

"Ah, kami hanya ingin mengenalmu saja, kok. Lagian sebentar lagi, kau akan satu sekolah dengan kami," sambung Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum. Pikirannya salah jika semua teman Sasuke bersikap sama seperti Sasuke. "Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian," ucap Naruto tulus.

"Aku, Shion. Gadis yang memanggil namamu Hinata. Sedangkan yang berambut nanas itu Shikamaru. Gadis berambut pink Sakura," ucap Shino memperkenalkan semua temannya. Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura dan Shino tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Naruto merasa senang telah mendapat teman baru di sini.

"Aku menemui ibuku dulu," ucap Sasuke merasa kehadirannya di cueki oleh temann-temannya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan di mansionnya itu.

"Sasuke-nii, ibu sedang di dapur," kata Naruto kemudian. Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

"Hnn."

'_Kapan sih dia tidak cuek padaku,'_ batin Naruto kesal.

"Ah, sudahlah, Naruto. Sasuke memang seperti itu. Nah, ngobrol dengan kami saja," ajak Sakura tersenyum.

"Eh, bolehkah? Nanti Sasuke malah terganggu kalau aku ikut ngobrol," ucap Naruto polos.

"Sudahlah. Dia mungkin lagi PMS," ucap Shikamaru nyengir.

"Hahahah..sssttt..jangan keras-keras. Nanti bisa kedengarann orangnya," ucap Hinata terkekeh. Seketika itu, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura dan Shino bisa membaur pada Naruto yang menurut mereka sangat polos dan lucu. Tawa sering mereka perdengarkan ketika salah satu dari mereka sukses membuat lelucon. Tawa mereka hingga terdengar dari luar perpustakaan itu. Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura dan Shino tidak merasa canggung saat mereka berbicara dengan Naruto. Mereka jauh lebih menghargai dari pada Sasuke.

Dari luar perpustakaan, Itachi dan Fugaku yang kebetulan melintas hanya berpandangan ketika suara tawa teman-teman Sasuke bergema. Fugaku dan Itachi yangmelihat Sasuke akan menuju perpustakaan di tarik tangannya oleh Itachi.

"Tuh, lihat, teman-temanmu saja mudah akrab dengan Naruto, kenapa kau tidak bisa sih, Sasuke," ucap Itachi tersenyum.

"Itachi benar. Mereka saja bisa dengan cepat menerima Naruto, kenapa kau tidak bisa," timpal Fugaku. Ia merasa Sasuke harus bisa menerima Naruto sebagai adiknya.

"Hnn."

"Cobalah berbicara dengan Naruto. Kasihan dia kalau kau perlakukan begitu," ucap Itachi bijak.

"Hnn."

.

.

"Sasuke-nii, boleh aku pinjam buku bahas inggrismu?" tanya Naruto hati-hati. Naruto kini berada di kamar Sasuke setelah beberapa saat teman-teman Sasuke pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hnn. Ambil saja di meja," kata Sasuke cuek. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menatap Naruto sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak belajar, Sasuke-nii?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sudah. Cepat pergilah dari kamarku. Aku tidak ingin di ganggu," ucap Sasuke ketus. Naruto sedikit geram. Ia lantas pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dan memilih belajar di perpustakaan di mansionnya. Ia lantas membuka pintu perpustakaan itu. Naruto memilih belajar di sini karena ia suka dengan buku. Buku disini lumayan lengkap, jadi Naruto bisa belajar dengan leluasa.

.

.

**~Dua Hari Kemudian, Saint Louis International School**

Seleksi ujian masuk sekolah menengah pertama di Saint Louis International School berlangsung tepat pukul delapan pagi. Naruto satu ruangan dengan Sasuke namun berbeda tempat duduk. Tidak ketinggalan Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura dan Shino yang ikut seleksi ujian masuk di sekolah ini bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka terpisah di ruang berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura dan Shino juga termasuk siswa yang cerdas, sama halnya dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka optimis jika semuanya akan lolos dalam ujian masuk sekolah ini.

Sudah hampir satu jam Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Naruto dan Sasuke dan calon siswa lainnya mengerjakan soal ujian itu. Mereka tampak serius mengerjakan soal demi soal yang berjumlah dua ratus soal dari enam pelajaran yang di ujikan. Keenam soal itu berisi mata pelajaran Matematika, Kimia, Biologi, Fisika, bahasa Jepang dan bahasa Inggris. Calon siswa yang ikut ujian masuk ke sekolah ini ada yang mengerjakan dengan serius, ada juga yang frustasi karena ada diantara mereka yang sulit mengerjakan soal sebanyak itu. Naruto yang mengerjakan serius. Sesekali ia tersenyum sendiri pada soal yang berada di hadapannya. Ia dengan lihat mengerjakan soal itu.

.

.

Terttt ...tertt.. tertt...

"Yah, sudah habis waktunya."

"Oh, my god. Kurang dua puluh soal lagi selesai."

Begitulah ekspresi kekecewaan calon siswa Saint Louis International School yang merasa kecewa karena waktu telah habis. Sudah tiga jam mereka mengerjakan soal ujian, tetap saja masih belum cukup bagi mereka yang bahkan belum belajar. Para pengawas yang berada di ruangan Naruto dan Sasuke segera memberikan pengumuman kepada calon siswa.

"Waktu mengerjakan sudah habis, minna. Silahkan letakkan kertas jawaban di atas meja kalian masing-masing. Pengumuman hasil ujian akan diumumkan tiga hari lagi," ucap sang pengawas.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, tadi bagaimana ujiannya. Kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino, Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di kantin Saint Louis International School. Mereka begitu lega karena ujian telah berakhir.

"Hanya kimia yang mungkin agak sedikit susah," ucap Sakura meminum jusnya.

"Naruto, kau bisa tidak tadi mengerjakan soal ujiannya?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Tenang saja, Shika. Aku sudah belajar kok. Semoga saj kita semua diterima," kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Hahahah.. harus itu," ucap Sakura berapi-api.

"Sasuke, kau diam saja. Ada apa?" tanya Shino.

"Hanya lelah. Ingin pulang," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sebaiknya kita selesaikan makan dan segera pulang," ucap Naruto kemudian. Mereka mengangguk setuju. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah selesai memakan makan siangnya. Akhirnya, mereka sepakat pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

"Tadaima," ucap Naruto girang. Ia tersenyum senang ketika sampai di mansionnya.

"Berisik, dobe. Pelan sedikit dong," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Hehehe.. maaf Sasuke-nii," kata Naruto terkekeh. Tak lama kemudian sang ibu datang menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sikap Naruto yang polos ini membuat Sasuke risih.

"Okeari, putra-putra tersayangku. Bagaimana ujiannya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Lancar bu, " ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku ke kamar dulu," kata Sasuke kemudian. Naruto dan Mikoto hanya bengong ketika Sasuke bersikap dingin seperti biasa. Naruto kemudian pamit pada ibunya. Mikoto tersenyum, dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya di dapur.

.

.

**~ Tiga Hari Kemudian**

Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Naruto dan Sasuke sepakat bertemu di Saint Louis International School jam sembilan pagi. Hari ini pukul delapan pagi, adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi calon siswa Saint Louis International School. Kini, enam sahabat itu sedang berdiri menatap papan pengumuman yang mulai sepi dari kerumunan calon siswa yang mendaftar. Mereka mencari daftar nama mereka.

**Peringkat 1: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Peringkat 2 : Hyuga Hinata**

**Peringkat 3 : Uchiha Naruto**

**Peringkat 4 : Shikamaru Nara**

**Peringkat 5: Sakura Haruno**

**Peringkat 6 : Shino Aburame**

Mereka bersorak girang. Keenam sahabat itu semuanya diterima dan mejadi peringkat sepuluh besar di Saint Louis International School. Mereka melakukan high five ria merayakan diterimanya di sekolah elite tersebut. Sasuke hanya diam tak ingin beruforia terlalu berlebihan seperti yang di lakukan si dobe dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Yeah, kita berhasil," teriak Shikamaru girang. Bagaimana tidak, dari sekian banyak calon siswa yang mendaftar, hanya dua ratus siswa yang di terima, termasuk mereka berenam.

"Tentu saja," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Wah ternyata Naruto masuk peringkat tiga. Kau diam-diam hebat juga ya," puji Shino pada Naruto.

'_Aku kira dia bodoh, ternyata..?'_ batin Sasuke.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Justru Sasuke-nii yang hebat. Dia masuk peringkat pertama," ucap Naruto memuji.

'_Dasar bodoh,'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

"Hnn. Itu biasa saja. Tidak usah berlebihan, dobe," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Semuanya hebat-hebat, yang penting saat ini, kita satu sekolah lagi," ucap Hinata mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, sayang sekali, Ino-chan sedang di New York. Jika saja ia tidak pindah, mungkin kita bisa satu sekolah," ucap Shino murung.

"Ino-chan? Siapa itu Ino-chan, Shino?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia juga salah satu sahabat kami sejak kecil, Naruto. Untuk beberapa tahun ini sepertinya ia harus tinggal di New York," jawab Shino menjelaskan. Naruto yang mendengar cerita dari Shino hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Dobe, ayo pulang," kata Sasuke kemudian. Naruto segera menuruti perintah kakaknya. Sebelum pulang, ia pamitan pada Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Shino.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Hari ini adalah pengumuman hasil ujian seleksi masuk ke Saint Louis International School. Kami semua lolos termasuk si dobe itu. Padahal aku berdoa kalau dia tidak lolos. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berbaik hati pada si dobe. Menyebalkan sekali. Ternyata kemampuan otaknya bukan main-main. Sial, bisa-bisa aku kalah dari si anak desa itu. Aku tidak boleh kalah dari anak itu.

**End Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**To be countinued**

**A/N: **Kepanjangan ya minna. Haduh, maaf, scene mereka saat SMP belum bisa Shin tampilin di chapter ini. oya, apa setting time nya kecepetan? Kalau kecepetan gomen ne ...

Nama si Ino udah mulai disebut meski singkat ya, minna. Heheheh. Oke segitu dulu.. see you. I love you...muachhhhhh

**Soputan :** hahaha,,,, iya. Tapi Naruto gak nganggep itu saingan kok. Thanks dah RnR

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for my playlist**

** Avrille Lavgine feat. Chad Kroeger - **Let me go

**Taylor Swift - **All too well

**Avri Lavigne - **Knocking On Heavens Door

**Namie Amuro** - Let Me Let You Go


	4. I'm Comming

**DIAMOND**

**.**

**.**

**Present by Shin Key Can**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke dan masih banyak lagi**

**.**

**.**

**Sebulan Kemudian**

Langkah kecil mewarnai hari-hari indah keenan siswa sekolah menengah pertama itu saat menyusuri lorong panjang di sekolahnya. Mereka saling melempar tawa satu sama lain. Keenamnya saling menggoda kecuali Sasuke yang tetap diam memasang tampang stoic dan dingin. Sasuke tidak berniat untuk ikut dalam candaan keempat sahabatnya dan sang 'adik'. Ia memilih diam dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas. Mereka berenam kini berada di kelas yang sama mengingat peringkat mereka saat hasil ujian seleksi di umumkan.

Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya juga Naruto. Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Shino dan juga Naruto hanya bengong ketika Sasuke terlebih dulu berjalan menjauh. Shikamaru hendak menegur Sasuke, namun tangannya di tarik oleh Naruto.

"Sebaikknya biarkan dia sendiri dulu, Shika. Mungkin dia masih kesal padaku," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Memangnya dia masih marah soal kemarin?" tanya Shino kemudian.

"Sepertinya masih marah," ucap Naruto.

~**Flashback**

Pelajaran olahraga berlangsung pada jam pertama. Kali ini materi basket yang akan di nilai oleh sensei nyentrik bernama Jiraya. Para siswa telah bersiap di lapangan. Satu per satu siswa berbaris saling berhadapan dengan teman mereka. Jiraya-sensei yang mengajar hari ini memberi pengarahan pada muridnya mengenai teknik dasar permainan bola basket. Sensei memulai materinya dari hal cara memegang bola, kedua kaki membentuk kuda-kuda dengan salah satu kaki di depan juga posisi badan sedikit condong ke depan dan lutut rileks. Setelah mengarahkan muridnya, sang sensei kemudian menerangkan kembali teknik melempar bola dari dari depan dada (chest pass) yang dilakukan dari dada ke dada dengan cepat dalam permainan, serta melempar bola memantul ke tanah atau lantai (bounce pass).

"Nah, minna, sekarang saya bagi dua kelompok tim putra dan tim putri. Setelah itu, bentuk barisan dan saling berhadapan. Bagi para tim putri, segeralah membentuk barisan. Kita akan melakukan teknik yang telah aku sampaikan pada kalian," ucap sang sensei.

"Baik, Sensei," suara bariton para siswi.

"Lakukan seperti yang tadi aku jelaskan di mulai dari memegang bola, posisi badan hingga teknik melempar bola," ucap Jiraya-sensei. Tim putri hanya mengangguk.

"Untuk tim putra, silahkan menunggu sampai tim putri selesai," ucap Jiraya-sensei.

Perintah dari sang sensei di laksanakan. Para tim putra memilih duduk dan menyaksikan permainan teman mereka. Mereka tampak antusias. Jiraya-sensei terkadang menegur siswinya jika melakukan kesalahan. Hal ini kadang membuat tim putra tertawa. Tidak ingin di tertawakan oleh tim putra, para siswi ini berusaha yang terbaik agar mereka bisa cepat menyelesaikan sesi pelajaran olahraga ini.

Priiittttttt...

"Sudah, cukup untuk latihannya. Kalian boleh beristirahat," ucap Jiraya-sensei.

Kurang lebih satu jam, tim putri telah selesai, kini saatnya tim putra yang beraksi. Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru dan teman mereka lainnya telah berbaris berhadapan. Jiraya-sensei.

"Minna, bersiaplah. Setelah peluit ditiup, mulailah melakukan seperti yang tadi aku jelaskan pada kalian," ucap Jiraya-sensei kemudian.

"Ya, sensei," ucap serentak tim putra.

Sebelum itu, aku ingin melihat posisi badan kalian, serta cara memegang bola, dan teknik melempar bola kalian. Meskipun kalian sudah di ajarkan di sekolah dasar, aku ingin mengulang kembali pelajaran yang dulu. Paham!"

"Paham, sensei."

Sesaat kemudian, mereka mempraktekkan cara mereka memposisikan badan, memegang bola serta cara melempar bola. Satu per satu tim putra mempraktekkan apa yang diajarakan senseinya. Setelah semua selesai, kini saatnya latihan melempar bola dengan teknik _chest pass_ dan _bounce pass__._

"Oke, teknik ini membutuhkan kerja sama tim. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama satu-sama lain. Bentuk barisan seperti tadi," perintah Jiraya-sensei. Mereka kemudian segera berbalis. Shikamaru berhadapan dengan Shino, Naruto dengan Sasuke. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir di hati Naruto. Ia takut jika lemparannya akan meleset.

Prrrritttt

Peluit ditiup. Kini Shikamaru yang berada dua meter di depan Shion, akhirnya melemparkan bolanya ke arah Shion. Shion menangkapnya, dan melemparkan kembali ke arah Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap menerima bola itu dan kemudian melemparkan ke arah Sasuke, dan tanpa di sadari Naruto, Sasuke-

Duakkkk

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto panik ketika bolanya tak sengaja menimpa kepala Sasuke yang menyebabkan Sasuke sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke masih sadarkan diri meski kepalanya nyeri akibat hantaman bola basket yang cukup keras. Naruto kemudian membantu Sasuke berdiri. Teman-temannya juga ikut membantu, namun, saat membantu Sasuke berdiri, dengan kasar Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku, dobe!" teriak Sasuke membuat orang yang berada disitu membisu. Sakuke memang murid pendiam dan irit kata-kata, namun mereka tidak pernah melihat Sasuke bicara seperti itu.

"Sasuke, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," ucap Naruto menyesal.

"Diam! Aku muak denganmu, dobe. Kau pembawa sial." Setelah kata terakhir itu pergi, Sasuke meminta temannya agar ganti posisi. Tidak di hadapan Naruto.

"Sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Luka kecil dalam latihan sudah hal biasa, minna. Tolong lanjutkan latihannya," ucap Jiraya-sensei melerai. Semua orang yang berada disitu kemudian melanjutkan latihan itu. Sasuke yang masih kesal pada Naruto memilih menghindar.

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya susah sekali dia menerima maaf dariku, Shino. Maafku saja tidak diterima apalagi kehadiranku," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Naruto, sudahlah. Sasuke hanya belum siap. Perlu waktu agar dia bisa menerimamu. Bersabarlah, pasti ia akan mengakui keberadaanmu," kata Sakura menghibur.

"Tenang saja. Ada kami yang akan membantumu. Ayo segera masuk. Sebentar lagi pelajaran di mulai," ucap Shikamaru bijak. Mereka berlima akhirnya berjalan masuk ke kelas. Tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi Naruto tersenyum kecut atas perbuatan cerobohnya kemarin.

'_Sasuke, apa aku ini tidak bisa benar di matamu? Apa aku ini sebegitu menyebalkannya?'_ batin Naruto lirih.

.

.

**~Sore hari, Mansion Uchiha**

"Sasuke-nii tunggu," teriak Naruto ketika memasukki rumahnya. Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming ketika berjalan masuk melewati Itachi dan Mikoto.

"Sasuke-nii. Aku minta maaf soal insiden bola basket itu. Tolong jangan diam seperti ini." Naruto berharap setidaknya cara ini bisa membuat Sasuke memaafkannya. Itachi dan Mikoto hanya diam menyaksikan kedua Uchiha ini sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Mereka belum berniat melerai, karena tidak mengerti masalah sebenarnya.

"Sasuke, berhenti." Tanpa embel-embel 'Sasuke-nii' Naruto memanggilnya dengan tegas. Yang bersangkutan kemudian berhenti di tempatnya. Mengetahui orang yang berada di depannya berhenti, Naruto segera mendekati Sasuke.

Duaghhh...

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi kesal.

Satu hantaman mendarat di pipi mulus Naruto. Itachi dan Mikoto melotot tak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat.

"Dengar, bocah sial. Mulai sekarang jangan bicara padaku atau mendekat!" ucap Sasuke emosi. Ia lantas kembali ke kamarnya. Mikoto dan Itachi kemudian mendekati Naruto yang sedang mengeluh kesakitan akibat tinju yang didaratkan Sasuke di pipi mulusnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu. Aku permisi ke kamar dulu." Naruto buru-buru ke kamar. Ia tidak ingin kehadirannya saat ini memperburuk keadaan. Itachi dan Mikoto hendak memprotes ucapan Naruto, namun mereka urungkan.

"Naru-"

"Sebaiknya aku yang berbicara pada Sasuke, bu. Ibu bisa bicara pada Naruto jika ia sudah tenang." Itachi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menapaki anak tangga di lantai dua menuju kamar Sasuke. Ia ingin bicara serius pada adik kesayangannya itu.

.

.

Itach telah sampai di kamar Sasuke. Disana ia melihat sang adik tengah berbaring malas di atas ranjangnya. "Itu tadi sungguh bukan dirimu, Sasuke. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, ha?"

"Hnn."

"Sasuke. Jangan mengacuhkanku!" Nada Itachi mulai mengeras. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa adiknya bisa sedingin dan seirit ini jika di ajak bicara. Sasuke hanya melirik Itachi sekilas. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin di ganggu hari ini, termasuk keluarganya.

"Kau bisa saja marah pada kami, tapi jangan lampiaskan itu pada Naruto. Kami yang menyetujui jika Naruto di adopsi. Salahkan kami, bukan Naruto. Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa," ucap Itachi kesal.

"Ya, aku menyalahkan kalian. Puas!" jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Naruto hanya manusia biasa. Mungkin dia pernah salah, kenapa kau sampai seperti itu. Memangnya kau sendiri tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan." Pelan, tapi cukup membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk menatap kakaknya.

"Naruto hanya berusaha minta maaf dan berusaha dekat denganmu. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat usahanya selama ini, Sasuke." Itachi kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke. Meyakinkan Sasuke memang tidak semudah membalikkan tangan.

"Tidak sudi aku memaafkannya apa lagi dekat dengan si dobe," ucap Sasuke sarkatis.

"Maafkan Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya anak baik kok," ucap Itachi meyakinkan.

"Jika kau kesini hanya untuk membela si dobe, keluarlah. Aku ngantuk," ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Dasar keras kepala. Suatu hari kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu," ucap Itachi geram. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Adiknya benar-benar sangat keras kepala.

.

.

**Sauke POV**

Sial! Si dobe lagi-lagi membuat masalah. Apa belum puas dia membuat kepalaku memar dan mempermalukanku di depan umum seperti kemarin. Kenapa semua orang seolah-olah menyalahkan sikapku atas Naruto. Aku rasa aku benar. Si dobe itu biang masalah, berisik, ceroboh, perebut perhatian orangtua dan kakaku, bahkan sahabat-sahabatku. Sejak kehadirannya disini, seolah semua melupakan keberadaanku. Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto... sial.

Orang tuaku selalu membandingkanku dengan Naruto, begitu juga dengan Itachi-nii. Keren juga aku, pintar juga aku, kaya juga aku. Siapa Naruto. Naruto hanya anak dekil dari desa yang beruntung di adopsi oleh orangtuaku. Naruto juga berambut kuning seperti jeruk. Naruto si anak ceroboh, berisik dan pandai bergaul. Naruto dari keluarga miskin yang ditinggal mati orangtuanya dan tidak memiliki sanak keluarga. Sungguh Naruto dan aku ibarat langit dan bumi. Sangat berbeda, lalu kenapa mereka justru tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dunia sungguh tidak adil. Rasanya aku ingin membuangnya kelaut jika kesabaranku sudah habis. Naruto baka, jeruk, dobe, jelek.

**End of Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**~Esok hari, Uchiha Mansion**

Sarapan pagi di Uchiha Mansion seperti biasa di warnai keheningan. Fugaku tengah sibuk meminum kopinya, Mikoto yang sibuk memakan sarapannya sambil menegur Itachi. Sasuke dan Naruto memilih diam dan memakan sarapannya. Beberapa saat setelah puas menghabiskan kopinya, Fugaku melirik anggota keluarganya sebentar. Maklum saja, ia rindu dengan keluarganya karena beberapa minggu ia tidak pulang ke rumah. Fugaku tersenyum tipis, dipandanginya wajah anggota keluarganya satu persatu. Tatapan Fugaku kemudian tertuju pada pipi mulus Naruto yang sedikit lebam.

"Naruto pipimu kenapa? Apa Naruto bertengkar dengan teman di sekolah?" tanya Fugaku kemudian. Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke juga Naruto terdiam.

"Ini hanya luka kecil karena terpeleset kemarin yah," dusta Naruto. Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung.

"Lain kali Naruto harus lebih berhati-hati. Nah, sekarang habiskan sarapanmu. Hari ini ayah yang mengantar kalian ke sekolah."

"Iya, yah. Naruto akan lebih berhati-hati lagi."

.

.

Fugaku tidak seperti biasanya mengantar ke dua putranya ke sekolah. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus Fugaku mengantarkan putranya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi ayah yang baik untu istri dan anaknya. Fugaku tidak ingin kehilangan momentnya sebagai ayah, itu saja menurutnya.

Fugaku menyetir mobilnya pelan. Sasuke duduk di depan bersama ayahnya, sedangkan Naruto duduk di belakang. Hari ini sepertinya kedua mood duo Uchiha itu sedang tidak baik. Mereka hanya diam dan sesekali menanggapi pertanyaan Fugaku.

"Kenapa diam saja, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku ketika ia berhenti di lampu merah.

"Hanya malas saja." Singkat namun cukup mewakili moodnya hari ini.

"Kalian sedang tidak bertengkar, kan?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Tidak yah, kami hanya sedang memikirkan tugas," jawab Naruto jujur, namun sedikit beralasan jika hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja.

"Oh." Fugaku hanya menjawab singkat ucapan Naruto. Ia kemudian kembali menyetir mobilnya ketika lampu hijau menyala. Perjalanan keluarga Uchihapun berlanjut sampai tiba di sekolah.

.

.

.

**~Empat Tahun Kemudian**

Suasana di Narita Airport tampak ramai. Terminal kedatangan dari luar negeri penuh dengan orang yang menunggu sanak saudaranya yang datang dari luar negeri. Seorang gadis berambut blonde nampak sibuk membawa travel bag-nya. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dan menemui seseorang di depan lobby airtport.

"Ino-chan," ucap seseorang paruh baya.

"Tadaima, daddy!" teriak si blonde bernama Ino.

"Bagaimana penerbanganmu, dear? Maafkan daddy karena tidak bisa menemanimu ke Jepang," ucap pria paruh baya itu yang tak lain adalah Inoichi Yamanaka. Ia adalah ayah sang blonde.

Inoichi memeluk putri tunggalnya itu. Si blonde hanya tersenyum. "Daddy tidak usah bersedih. Yang terpenting sekarang aku sampai dengan selamat. Ayo pulang dad, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku."

Kedua orang itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke mobil dan kembali ke rumah. Duo Yamanaka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Ino dan ayahnya telah sampai di rumahnya. Begitu memasuki gerbang rumahnya, suasana ala Eropa menyambut duo Yamanaka itu. Ino begitu rindu tempat ini. Sudah hampir lima tahun lamanya Ino meninggalkan Jepang dan teman-temannya.

"Ino-chan, segeralah ganti baju dan mandi. Kita makan siang di rumah. Ayah sudah menyewa koki handal untuk memanjakan lidahmu," ucap Inoichi pada putri kesayangannya.

"Siap! Aku ke atas dulu." Ino kemudian berjalan menuju kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Ia lantas membuka kamarnya dan tampak kamarnya sudah rapi. Sepertinya ayahnya telah menyuruh pelayan untuk selalu membersihkan kamarnya.

Nuansa kamar yang minimalis dan tembok bercat ungu muda ala anak SMA membuat Ino semakin merindukan tempat ini. Ia duduk sejenak di ranjangnya. Membelai selimut yang sudah lama tidak ia pakai. Benar-benar ini kamar miliknya. Puas menikmati kamar lamanya, Ino kemudian mengambil handuk di lemari dan selanjutnya mandi.

.

.

Ino keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kimononya. Ia mengelap rambut blondenya dengan handuknya dan berjalan menuju meja riasnya. Ino kemudian mengambil hair drayer dan menyisir rambutnya, tak lupa ia mengusapkan hand body ke tangan dan kakinya. Setelah semua perawatan tubuh yang Ino lakukan, ia kemudian beralih ke arah lemari pakaiannya dan memilih dress motif polka yang lebih santai dan segera memakainya.

'_Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan,'_ sapa Ino di seberang telephone. Begitu selesai berdandan Ino mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

'_Moshi-moshi. Siapa ya?'_ tanya Sakura.

'_Kau lupa dengan suaraku, Sakura-chan? Ini aku, Ino,'_ ucap Ino meyakinkan.

Tersadar dari lamunan, Sakura berteriak kencang. _'Inoooo! OMG, aku tak percaya itu kau. Apa kabar?' _

'_Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan. Aku baru saja pulang, dan aku akan menetap di Jepang,' _ucapnya memberi kabar baik pada sahabatnya.

'_Nanti malam, kumpul di rumah Sasuke ya. Aku akan memberitahu mereka jika kau datang,' _kata Sakura bahagia.

'_Oke. Aku kesana jam tujuh. Aku mau makan dulu bersama ayahku. Daa..Sakura-chan.'_

'_Sampai jumpa nanti malam.'_

**.**

**.**

**To be countinued**

**A/n: MAAF MINNA, GARA-GARA salah satu provider ngeblokir situs ffn, shin jd tertuunda updatenya. gomen**

**Himeka Karine : ok nih dah update  
**


	5. Nice to meet you

**DIAMOND**

**.**

**.**

**Present by Shin Key Can**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke dan masih banyak lagi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Hari ini Naruto pulang terlambat mengingat ia harus mengikuti kegiatan di klub basket. Naruto merupakan kapten dari tim basket sekolahnya. Tim basket sekolahnya bahkan sering mengikuti turnamen basket setiap ada event perlombaan. Naruto yang ditunjuk sebagai kapten tim, berusaha agar ia dan timnya dapat memberikan yang terbaik bagi sekolah.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Ia bersama timnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan. Dari arah lapangan basket, ia berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil dan mengganti seragamnya di toilet. Hari ini, ia pulang seorang diri. Ia tidak dijemput kakaknya atau pulang bersama Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Yah, maklum saja, Itachi sedang sibuk di kantor, Sasuke sibuk dengan kegiatan di Osis bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, wajar saja ia sedikit menggerutu.

Naruto berjalan keluar menuju pintu gerbang sekolah setelah ia berganti seragamnya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte yang berada di depan sekolahnya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat bis, hingga akhirnya bis yang di tunggu datang. Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam bus. Ia tidak sendiri, teman-teman satu sekolah yang ternyata juga ikut naik bis itu bersama Naruto. Naruto kemudian duduk bersama beberapa orang teman di bagian belakang. Canda dan tawa mereka membuat suasana bis yang semula sepi menjadi ramai. Naruto senang, karena ia pulang bersama teman sekolahnya. Naruto memang ramah kepada siapa saja meski ia belum mengenal orang itu dengan dekat, ini sebabnya kehadiran Naruto membuat semua yang mengenalnya akan nyaman jika berada di dekatnya.

"Kiba, kau sekelas dengan Sasuke, bukan? Apa Sasuke masih sibuk di ruang OSIS?" tanya Naruto ketika ia orang yang di panggil Kiba, ikut mengobrol bersama dengannya dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Oh, si jenius itu? Sejak tadi aku belum melihatnya keluar dari ruang OSIS. Memangnya 'kakakmu' tidak memberitahumu jika akan pulang terlambat?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Ah, mungkin aku lupa, Kiba." Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut. Sasuke lagi-lagi menghindari untuk pulang bersama. Naruto selalu seperti ini. Ini sudah berlangsung lama. Sasuke enggan pulang bersamanya atau sekedar ngobrol. Hal ini membuat Naruto terkadang murung.

Bis melaju di jalanan seputar Tokyo. Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.40, Naruto turun dari bis dan memutuskan untuk sebentar berjalan-jalan di jalanan kota Tokyo setelah sebelumnya menghubungi ibunya akan pulang terlambat. Ramai dan selalu sibuk itulah Tokyo, dan Naruto menikmati keramain ini meski pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

Naruto masih sibuk menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo. Tentu saja ia seorang diri. Ia ingin lari sebentar dari pikiran dan hati yang saling bergulat tak tahu kapan akan akan berakhir. Mata Naruto menatap lurus ke depan, dari arah belakang seorang gadis berambut pirang lari dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa melihat ke arah depan dan-

BRUGHHHH

"Argghh."

"Gomen. Aku sedang di kejar pria hidung belang di sana. Maafkan aku." Sang gadis berambut blonde itu memohon maaf atas kesalahannya. Naruto berusaha berdiri dari jatuhnya. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada sang gadis berambut blonde dengan iris aquamarine. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa Nona."

Sang gadis berambut blonde itu tersentak ketika ia menabrak sosok pemuda yang tampan dengan rambut pirang ditambah lagi iris blue shapire yang sangat indah. "Maaf, tapi aku harus kabur dari tempat ini, nii-san."

Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Disana ia dua orang yang mencurigakan. "Yang kau maksud dua orang yang berpakaian hitam dengan kaca mata, serta temannya yang berambut merah itu bukan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Maaf nii-san. Aku harus pergi. Jika tidak nyawaku isa terancam."

Gadis berambut blonde itu hendak berlari, namun ditahan tangannya oleh Naruto. " Tunggu, nona. Pakailah ini, agar mereka tidak mengejarmu lagi. Atau kau mau aku antar pulang agar mereka tidak mengejarmu," tawar Naruto menyerahkan topi dan jaket yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat dua orang berwajah seperti yakuza mencari sosok wanita di depannya.

Gadis cantik itu sedikit menimbang tawaran Naruto. dengan penampilan seperti ini dan ia hanya seorang diri, kemungkinan tertangkap oleh pria hidung belang itu pasti tidak akan bisa lolos. "Sepertinya aku harus memilih kedua pilihanmu, nii-san. Kumohon selamatkan aku hari ini."

Naruto tersenyum. Sambil melihat sekeliling, ia menutupi tubuh sang gadis blonde itu yang sedang memakai jaket berwarna orange serta topi bermotif rubah. Selesai. Naruto kemudian berjalan menggandeng tangan sang gadis blonde itu tanpa komando. Meyakinkan sang gadis jika ia akan aman bersamanya.

"Maaf menggandengmu tanpa ijin. Ini untuk menjaga agar kau tidak terpisah dari keramaian di jalan yang sangat ramai." Jujur, Naruto tak menyangka dirinya akan bersikap diluar kendali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi bisakah anda menoleh kebelakang? Aku takut mereka akan mengenali dan mengejar kita, nii-san." Naruto menurutinya. Dua orang yang mengejar gadis blonde itu tampak sibuk mencari. Naruto dan gadis blonde akhirnya mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari kejaran.

Naruto dan gadis blonde itu terus berjalan. Tanpa ada suara yang mereka keluarkan sedikitpun. Tangan Naruto masih menggenggam gadis di sampingnya. Naruto kemudian menoleh kebelakang jalanan yang ramai, memastikan mereka tidak lagi mengejar. Dugaannya tepat, dua orang tadi menyerah mengejar gadis di sampingnya. Ia mebghela nafas lega, karena mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari jangkauan orang yang mengejarnya.

"Nii-san. Apa mereka masih mengejar?" suara sang gadis blonde ini memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Sudah tidak lagi. Oh, ya. Panggil aku Naruto. Uchiha Naruto." Naruto kemudian memperkenalkan namanya.

'_Uchiha Naruto? Apa dia saudara Sasuke?'_ batin sang gadis blonde.

"Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino. Aku pulang dari New York. Sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan kemari. Sekali jalan sendiri malah dikejar para yakuza," ucap gadis blonde bernama Ino.

"Ah..lain kali kau jangan berjalan sendirian." Naruto memberi saran.

"Hahaha...tenang saja. Setelah kejadian ini, aku akan berhati-hati. Nah Naruto-kun. Aku harus segera pergi menemui temanku. Terima kasih telah menolongku," kata Ino tersenyum.

"Itu sudah jadi kewajiban laki-laki melindungi seorang gadis. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu. Aku panggilkan taksi untukmu." Naruto kemudian berdiri di pinggir jalan, ia sesekali menyetop taksi yang lewat didepan mereka. Satu taksi berhasil di stop Naruto.

"Masuklah. Sampai berjumpa kemabali, Ino. Hati-hati di jalan," kata Naruto ramah. Ino menatap pemuda di depannya. Ia tersenyum manis mendapatkan perlakuan spesial dari orang yang baru di kenalnya. Ia kemudian mengangguk, dan perlahan membuka pintu taksi. Ino masuk kedalam taksi. Ia mentup taksinya, namun sebelum taksi itu berjalan, jendela taksi itu di buka Ino.

"Kau juga hati-hati, Naruto-kun. See you."

"See you, Ino-chan." Jendela tertutup setelah salam perpisahan itu, dan taksipun melaju.

**End of Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**~Uchiha Mansion, jam 18.00**

Ruang tengah di kediaman Uchiha tampak ramai. Wajar saja, sahabat-sahabat Sasuke dan Naruto tampak bercanda dengan seseorang yang baru datang dari New York, siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan Yamanaka Ino. Ino disambut hangat oleh keluarga Uchiha. Wajar, orang tua mereka juga bersahabat seperti anak-anak mereka.

Canda dan tawa saling dilemparkan. Jika sudah begitu, Sasukelah yang harus memijit keningnya, karena suara berisik Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shino juga Shikamaru membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Yah, jika sudah begini, siapapun pasti tidak bisa menahannya. Fugaku dan Mikoto sempat terkekeh geli jika mereka sedang berkumpul saat ini, apalagi Ino sekarang ini datang berkunjung.

"Nah, Ino-chan apa ayahmu masih sibuk seperti biasanya?" tanya Fugaku saat mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Seperti biasa paman. Ayahku selalu sibuk. Lalu paman sendiri bagaimana? Apa Itachi-nii juga membantu paman mengurus perusahaan?" ucap Ino kemudian.

"Itachi, tentu saja membantu. Ah, Ino-chan belum paman kenalkan pada anak adopsi kami, ya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Belum. Tapi siapa anak yang beruntung itu paman?" Ino mulai penasaran.

"Namanya Naruto, Ino-chan," sambung Sakura mewakili Fugaku.

'_Kenapa namanya mirip seperti orang yang tadi menolongku,'_ batin Ino.

"Naruto?" Sekarang di mana dia?" tanya Ino yang penasaran.

"Naruto bilang sebentar lagi sampai, Ino-chan. Tunggu saja, ya. Dia anak baik kok. Benar kan, Sasuke," timpal Mikoto.

"Hnn"

"Hei, Sasuke. Kenapa ucapanmu seperti itu." Ino sedikit kesal menanggapi jawaban irit Sasuke.

"Hei, sudah jangan bertengkar kalian itu kan berte-"

Ucapan Fugaku terpotong begitu mendengar suara Naruto datang.

"Tadaima. Ada orang? Ibu, ayah?" Naruto telah sampai rumah.

"Itu dia sudah pulang. Bu, ajak Naruto untuk bergabung kemari. Setelah hal itu, Mikoto menuruti perintah Fugaku untuk ikut bergabung bersama Sasuke dan berapa lama, Mikoto datang bersama Naruto. Naruto dan Ino spontan membelakkan mata ketika mereka bertemu kembali.

"Kau!" teriak bersamaan Naruto dan Ino.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Fugaku heran. Semua yang berada di ruang tengah itu terkejut tidak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Kami baru saja bertemu di jalan tadi sore, paman. Naruto menolongku saat tadi aku dikejar dua preman," jawab Ino jujur.

"Nah, Ino, kenalkan ini Naruto. Anak yang tadi paman cerita," ucap Fugaku memperkenalkan.

"Kita bertemu lagi Naruto. Sepertinya kita berjodoh." Ucapan Ino yang sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi sore, sungguh membuat Naruto bengong.

"E-eh?" wajah Naruto seketika memerah menahan malu. Jujur, selama ini belum ada gadis yang terang-terangan berkata seperti itu.

"Hahahahha... jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto. Sepertinya gara-gara _jet lag_ otaknya sedikit terganggu," tawa Shikamaru mengejek Ino.

"Diam kau nanas," kata Ino kesal.

"Kalian ngobrol-ngobrolah. Paman dan bibi keluar sebentar," ucap Fugaku mencairkan suasana. Fugaku akhirnya berlalu dari teman-teman anaknya. Ia dan Mikoto hanya tersenyum jahil menanggapi celotehan anak-anak itu.

"Siap paman." Suara baritone Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, Hinata.

.

.

"Naruto, aku tidak menyangka kau adik angkat Sasuke. Sebenarnya sejak kau memperkenalkan diri, aku sudah menduga kalau kau saudara Sasuke," kata Ino ceria.

"Jadi kau berpikir seperti itu. Aku juga tidak menyangka kau sahabat Sasuke," ucap Naruto jujur.

"Ini, jaket dan topimu. Tidak sengaja terbawa. Untung saja kita bertemu lagi. Terima kasih banyak, Naruto," Ino kemudian menyerahkan jaket yang terbawa tadi. Ino malu-malu mengatakan itu pada Naruto. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona akibat salah tingkahnya tadi.

"Sama-sama," kata Naruto singkat.

"Ehemmm.. Naruto, minggu depan tim basketmu akan mengikuti turnamen melawan SMA Jr. Hoo. Bersiaplah," ucap Shikamaru mengganggu obrolan Naruto dan Ino.

"Kau juga ikut kan? Kau juga anggota tim, Shika," ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja."

"Ngomomg-ngomong, kalian semua ini satu sekolah ya?" tanya Ino polos.

"Kami satu sekolah sejak SMP, Ino-chan." Hinata ikut menimpali obrolan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku harus mendaftar sekolah bersama kalian," ucap Ino bersemangat.

"Jangan! Kau bisa membuat orang pusing mendengar suara cemprengmu, Ino."

Jlebbb

Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar menusuk hati Ino. Ino kemudian membalasnya dengan senyum licik.

"Hah, kau saja yang tidak suka dengan suaraku. Lihat saja, kalau aku jadi penyanyi, kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu, Sasuke-baka!"

"Yang pasti aku akan mengganggumu jika kau satu sekolah apa lagi satu kelas denganku," ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Coba saja! Naruto akan melindungiku, weeekkk!" ucap Ino keceplosan. Sasuke hanya melebarkan matanya bgitu Ino mengucapkan kalimat itu. Melihat tingkah konyol Sasuke dan Ino, Naruto hanya berpikir jika Sasuke dan Ino pernah memiliki hubungan special.

'_Dasar tidak pernah berubah,'_ batin Ino dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Suasana kembali hening. Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino sudah bisa mengerti keadaan ini. Mereka bahkan mengetahui perihal masa lalu mereka seperti apa. Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, hanya diam saja. Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan teman-temannya dan memilih menonton tv saja.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Hari ini tak akan ku sangka sebelumnya, Ino akan pulang ke Jepang dan berkunjung ke rumag. Gadis itu masih seperti yang dulu, keras kepala juga ceroboh. Keluarga dan teman-temanku menyambut kedatangannya. Ia tampak cantik, berbeda sekali dengan Ino yang terakhirku lihat. Semua tampak bahagia melihat kedatangan Ino. Akupun juga sangat senang, meski sedikit canggung. Jujur, tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi lebih selain memasang tampang dingin yang biasa aku tunjukkan.

Saat kami sedang mengobrol, Naruto datang. Ino dan Naruto berteriak sambil saling tunjuk. Oh, sial. Ternyata keduanya saling mengenal di jalan. Dan kau tahu kenapa aku kesal, Ino dan Naruto saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Wajah mereka memerah. Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Astaga, anak itu (Naruto) merebut lagi perhatian orang-orang terdekatku, khususnya Ino. Sial! Sepertinya kejadian itu membuatku menyesal telah menolak Ino. Apa ini karma di masa lalu?

.

.

**Flashback masa lalu Sasuke, Ino, enam tahun lalu**

"Sasuke. Aku menyukaimu," ucap Ino kecil di hadapan Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Shino.

"Tapi aku nggak suka sama kamu, Ino," ucap Sasuke angkuh.

"Tapi aku beneran suka sama Sasuke. Aku ingin menikah sama Sasuke kalau aku besar nanti," kata Ino bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak sudi. Kau jelek, dan suaramu cempreng. Kau hanya akan mengganggu gendang telingaku kalau kau bicara," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke, kau tak perlu berkata sekasar itu, pada Ino," bela Shikamaru.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.." Ino terisak mendengar penolakan dan cemooh Sasuke.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, Ino," hibur Hinata.

"Jangan membelanya terus." Kata terakhir Sasuke membuat Ino mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dengar ya. Suatu saat kau akan menyesal. Jika besar nanti, aku akan cantik. Akan ada pemuda yang memuji suaraku. Kau akan menyesal telah menolaku," ucap Ino semakin histeris. Ia kemudian berlari keluar kelasnya. Hinata dan Sakura mengikuti Ino dari belakang.

"Kau akan kena karma, Sasuke," kata Shion sinis.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

Rasanya Tuhan membalikkan keadaanku jauh lebih buruk dari dulu. Dahulu aku bisa angkuh pada siapapun. Sekarang, sepertinya Tuhan mengirimkan Ino dan Naruto untuk benar-benar menghancurkan image yang aku bangun. Rasanya ucapan Shino sudah terbukti sekarang. Hebat dia, bisa menebak yang sekarang terjadi padaku. Sial.

**End of Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**To be countinued**

A/N: oke, sedikit terungkap bukan rahasia Sasuke? Hemmm,,,, sepertinya tercium aroma rivalitas nih.. eitsss... sabar pemirsa. Masih ada kejutan lainnya. Sebelumnya Shin mau ngucapin makasih sama KeyKeiko. Idenya soal penembakan Ino dari dia. Heheh.. thanks ya saaiiiii...muach..

Sekian dulu untuk chapter ini. Review yang udah login, Shin bales di PM masing2.

.

.

Yuichi: okok... ini sudah update..xixxii. thanks for RnR

Namikazeachiles: sipts...ini udah update. thanks for RnR

Guest : wokeee... thanks for RnR. Ini dah update

Guest : wokeee... thanks for RnR. Ini dah update

SasuIno : xixiix... makasih udah nungguin segitu lamanya. Maaf ya, Ino baru muncul kemarin, ini udah update. thanks for RnR.


	6. cemburu

**DIAMOND**

**.**

**.**

**Present by Shin Key Can**

**.**

**.**

Hai, minna. Apa kabar? Huh, long time no see. Untuk chapter ini, banyak NaruInoSasu. Hahahha...saya gak tau jadinya kayak apa? Semakin hancurkah... oya, Shin suka sekali ngasih nama sekolah pake nama barat ya? hahhaha... maaf ya, lagi terbawa suasana gituu... ya sudah happy reading aja dech..

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke dan masih banyak lagi**

**.**

**.**

**~Uchiha Mansion**

Pagi ini sarapan di mansion Uchiha sedikit ramai. Maklum saja, Itachi selalu membuat suasana sarapan menjadi hangat. Meski Sasuke hanya diam, tak membuat suasana sarapan menjadi suram. Itachi terkadang mengeluarkan lelucon konyol untuk menggoda Sasuke, namun sepertinya nihil, Sasuke enggan menanggapi lelucon. Tidak mau menyerah, Itachi menggunakan jurus terakhir supaya adiknya merespon.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku dengar Ino kemarin ke sini. Kau tidak kangen padanya?" ucap Itachi sukses membuat mata Sasuke melebar.

"Kenapa membahas gadis jelek itu?" Sasuke sedikit sensitif jika membahas masalah Ino.

"Itachi-nii juga kenal Ino?" sambung Naruto heran.

"Tentu saja. Ino-chan dulu sering main kesini menemui Sasuke. Tapi setelah itu tidak lagi." Ucapan Itachi memberi sedikit petunjuk bagi Naruto tentang rasa penasarannya.

Sasuke mengendus kesal. Itachi terus berceloteh dan Naruto justru semakin antusias mendengarkan cerita Itachi. Ayah dan ibunya hanya tersenyum menanggapi reaksi Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

"Lalu kenapa Ino tidak pernah main lagi, Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto lagi. Itachi kemudian melirik adiknya dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Mungkin Ino marah karena Sasuke menolak cintanya dan juga kata-kata Sasuke yang kasar pada Ino-chan." Naruto tampak tidak percaya.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke-nii?" tanya Naruto meminta jawaban.

"CUKUP! Aku tidak suka kau mengungkit-ungkit masa laluku, onii-san. Kau, juga teme." Murka Sasuke membuat Itachi semakin gencar menggodanya. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Naruto hanya melotot ketika suara Sasuke meninggi. Itachi hanya tersenyum puas. Wajah adikknya itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Dengarkan aku adikku tersayang. Kau akan mengerti arti kehilangan seseorang jika orang yang pernah kau sayangi telah dimiliki orang lain. Lagian sepertinya Ino-chan sudah melupakanmu."

"Aku bilang hentikan aniki."

"Itachi, jangan menggoda adikmu terus," bujuk Mikoto.

"Hehehe... Ibu, aku rasa Sasuke itu homo," ucap Itachi membuat Sasuke semakin jengkel.

"Aku tidak homo. Aku masih normal," ucap Sasuke membela diri.

"Sudah-sudah, Itachi, Sasuke.. cepat habiskan sarapan. Segera berangkat ke sekolah, dan kau, Itachi. Antar mereka jangan sampe terlambat," ucap Fugaku kemudian. Itachi sangat puas menggoda Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya bisa diam.

.

.

**~ SMA Santiago**

Mobil itachi berhenti di depan sebuah pintu gerbang dari SMA Santiago. Sekolah ini memang elite. Lagi-lagi baik Sasuke maupun Naruto mendapatkan fasilitas 'wah' dari Fugaku. Fugaku memang tidak main-main dalam hal yang terbaik untuk putra-putranya. Itu juga yang ia terapkan pada Naruto, ia tidak pilih kasih terhadap semuanya. Itachi kemudian berpamitan kepada kedua adiknya. Ia lantas berlalu dan meninggalkan kedua adiknya. Nah kembali lagi ke Sasuke dan Naruto sampai ke sekolah. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Naruto berniat membuka pembicaraan.

"Sasuke-nii, teman-teman mengajak kita nonton besok minggu. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto berusaha ramah dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, diikuti Naruto di sampinnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan malas.

"Aku tidak ikut. Jangan merusak moodku hari ini, dobe!" kalimat yang sedikit panjang dari Sasuke membuat mata Naruto meredup. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Sasuke alasan kenapa ia selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

"Tunggu. Bisakah kau tidak membenciku, Sasuke?" kata-kata itu akhirnya lelah ia ucapkan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Pemuda dihadapannya nampak menunggu jawabannya. "Kau siapa, ha! Kau Cuma anak pungut yang di adopsi orang tuaku."

"Sasuke."

"Kau harusnya sadar, dobe. Kau hanya beruntung saja hidup bersama kami." Setelah mengatahkan hal itu, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Ia tidak ingin lama-lama berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Naruto masih berdiri ditempatnya, sedangkan Sasuke buru-buru berjalan menjauh. Dari arah belakang Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sakura mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari semak-semak dengan pagar tanaman yang menutupi bagian samping mereka duduk. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru dan Saukra di semak-semak? Usut punya usut, mereka sedang mencari gelang milik Sakura yang terjauh menggelinding di semak-semak, kemudian mereka tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kresek.. kresek

"Ah, untung ketemu, Shika," teriak Sakura berpura-pura.

"Shikamaru, Sakura? Kenapa kalian berjongkok disitu?" tanya Naruto terkejut mendengar suara gaduh dibelakangnya.

"Sakura menjatuhkan gelangnya. Aku membantu mencarinya," ucap Shikamaru memberi penjelasan. Naruto hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan curiga. Shikamaru dan Sasuke mengerti tatapan Naruto.

"Kami tidak mesum seperti yang kau pikirkan, Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hahahaha...memangnya aku berpikir seperti itu?" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika tebakan mereka salah.

"Tatapanmu menunjukkan seperti itu, Naruto," ucap Sakura cemberut.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya berpikir, apakah kalian menguping perdebatan kecilku dengan Sasuke tadi." Ucapan Naruto membuat Shikamaru dan Sakura membulatkan matanya. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Maaf, kami tidak sengaja mendengarnya, Naru." Sakura berkata jujur.

Naruto sudah bisa menebak jawaban mereka. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis untuk mencairkan suasana seperti biasa. "Tidak apa. Itu sudah biasa terjadi pada kami. Tenanglah."

"Bersabarlah. Suatu saat anak itu akan menerimamu. Ayo masuk kekelas." Shikamaru kemudian merangkul Naruto, sedangkan Sakura memperhatikan dan tersenyum lega.

"Umm."

'_Andai saja Sasuke bisa melihamu dari sisi lain, Naruto,'_ batin Sakura. Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk masuk menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

"Ohaiyo minna. Kita akan kedatangan murid baru hari ini," ucap sensei cantik bernama Mei Terumi.

"Wah berarti dia juga pintar bisa masuk kekelas ini." bisik-bisik para murid di kelas itu mulai ramai terdengar. Hinata, Saskura, Shikamaru juga Shino hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Melihat bisik-bisik yang terdengar, Mei-sensei kemudian menghentikan bisik-bisik itu.

"Minna, cobalah tenang sebentar." Para murid kemudian diam. Melihat keadaan kelas yang sudah tenang. Mei-sensei kemudian keluar dari kelas, dan membuka pintu kelas. Ia terlihat berbicara pada seseorang. Tak perlu waktu lama, Mei-sensei kemudian masuk membawa seseorang yang diklam murid baru. Sasuke melongo, Naruto melebarkan matanya.

"Minna. Ini teman baru kalian. Nah, Yamanaka, perkenalkan dirimu di hadapan teman-temanmu."

"Good morning minna. Aku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal. Semoga aku bisa menjadi teman kalian. Mohon bantuannya." Perkenalan singkat namun membuat semua yang dikelasnya tidak bisa menahan rasa kagumnya. Ino seperti menghipnotis semua yang ada di kelas karena rambut pirang dan iris mata blue shapire yang mempesona.

"Yamanaka, kau boleh memilih tempat dudukmu." Mei-sensei sedikit tersenyum jahil ketika membebaskan Ino memilih teman sebangku, padahal masih ada dua bangku kosong di sana. Ino tersenyum senang. Disana ia melihat Naruto duduk sendirian di pojok belakang. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Duduk denganku saja Yamanaka."

"Jangan duduk dekatnya, Yamanaka. Duduk saja denganku." Sahutan demi sahutan terlontar dari mulut pemuda di kelasnya. Ino sedikit memegangi pelipisnya.

"Mei-sensei, aku ingin duduk bersama Uchiha Naruto," ucap Ino mantap. Semua mata menatap tak percaya pada Naruto dan Ino. Mereka tak menyangka Naruto yang biasa saja bisa mengenal bidadari cantik bernama Ino.

"Kau boleh duduk bersama Naruto."

"Terima kasih, Sensei." setelah perkenalan usai. Ino berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih shock.

"Senang bisa duduk bersamamu lagi, Naruto. mohon bantuannya," ucap Ino tersenyum manis.

"E-eh? M-maksudku, tentu saja."

'_Sial. Anak itu benar-benar nekat,'_ batin Sasuke memandang Naruto dan Ino sengit.

.

.

**~ Jam 12.00, Jam makan siang**

Treeeettttttttt

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang, bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Para siswa segera merapikan bukunya dan memilih keluar untuk mengisi perut mereka. Naruto masih berkutat pada buku didepannya. Ino memperhatikan Naruto yang serius membaca buku yang dibacanya. Ia nampak tak terganggu ketika bel berbunyi. Ino hanya tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian melihat sahabat-sahabatnya berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kau tidak ke kantin Ino?" tanya Shino kemudian.

"Ide bagus. Ayo ke kantin Naruto," ajak Ino.

"Kau duluan. Aku menyusul, Ino," ucap Naruto masih sibuk.

Ino nampak kecewa, tapi mungkin Naruto tidak ingin di ganggu dulu. "Ya sudah, nanti nyusul ya."

"Ya."

Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino juga Ino akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kelas. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Naruto tidak peduli jika ia kelaparan nantinya, yang penting ia bebas membaca bukunya. Bosan membaca buku pelajarannya, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah novel karya Sandra Brown. Yah, meski ia pecinta basket, tapi ia juga seorang yang gila baca, sama seperti Sasuke.

Kriukkk... kriukkk

'_Sepertinya perutku minta diisi,'_ batin Naruto merutuki perutnya. Ia kemudian membawa novel itu dan berjalan ke arah kantin. Sampai di kantin, ia kemudian mengambil roti isi daging dan 'teh kotak' dan membayarnya. Ia hari ini tidak memesan ramen kesukaannya. Ini dikerenakan perutnya sedikit bermasalah sejak tadi malam.

Naruto kemudian duduk menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya. Disana nampak Sasuke yang sedang menyantap nasi goreng, Sakura dan Shikamaru yang asyik menyantap puding, sedangkan Hinata, Shino juga Ino sibuk ngobrol.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Naruto," ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku kelaparan. Hehhehe..." Naruto tertawa ringan, membuat pipinya kemerahan.

Shikamaru mengamati apa yang dibawa Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto hanya membawa roti, dan teh kemasan. Ia menyerngitkan dahi, tidak biasanya Naruto hanya memakan makanan seperti itu. "Tumben kau tidak memesan ramen?"

"Perutku semalam bermasalah, sampai tadi pagi, Shika. Itu membuat nafsu makanku menurun," ucap Naruto sambil menggigit roti isi dagingnya.

"Ternyata kau bisa sakit juga Naruto," ejek Sakura membuat Naruto menghentikan aktivitas mengunyah rotinya. Naruto kemudian menelan roti itu lagi.

"Hei, aku juga manusia biasa Sakura." Naruto menggembukan pipinya. Tanpa sadar wajah imutnya membuat Ino tergoda untuk memotretnya-

Jepretttttt... bunyi kamera ponsel membuat mereka yang duduk bersama mereka menoleh ke arah Ino. Ino dengan percaya diri kembali menatap layar ponsel itu. Naruto schok bukan main. "Hahahah... kau tampak imut dengan muka seperti itu Naruto."

"Ino? Tolong hapus fotokuuuuuu!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Melihat Naruto frustasi seperti itu, Ino semakin mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Naruto. Tawa keraspun tak terelakkan ketika Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata juga Sakura keluar dari mulut mereka. Ino kemudian lari dan berusaha menghindari kejaran Naruto. untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasa dipermainkan oleh gadis yang baru beberapa kali dikenalnya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau tidak cemburu jika Ino mengejar-kejar Naruto," ucap Shino menggoda.

"Ah, mana mungkin Sasuke cemburu. Ia tentu saja senang jika Ino-chan tidak mengganggunya lagi," sindir Sakura. Sasuke melirik Sakura kesal.

"Aku rasa Ino tidak akan melepaskan Naruto begitu saja. Kalian tidak lihat tatapan Ino pada Naruto. Tatapan itu sama ketika Ino dulu sering memperhatikan Sasuke." Kali ini Shikamaru sengaja memanas-manasi si bungsu Uchiha itu.

'_Sial! Apa-apan mereka ini. Sengaja membuatku cemburu,'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan teman-temannya, diliriknya Sasuke yang masih diam dengan ekspresi sulit di artikan. Antara marah atau cuek. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah ide gila muncul di pikiran Hinata untuk memancing perasaan Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika kita menjodohkan saja Ino-chan dengan Naruto. Aku rasa mereka mirip dari sisi sifat dan karakter."

"Ide bagus, Hinata. Aku setuju. Bagaimana dengan kalian, Sakura dan Shikamaru," tanya Shino.

"Setuju!" suara baritone Shikamaru, Sakura juga Hinata.

BRAKKKK... Sasuke memukul meja kantin dengan kesal. Ia muak dengan ide sahabatnya itu. Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Apa kita keterlaluan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku rasa dia yang terlalu sensitif. Mungkin saja dia sedang 'M', Hinata-chan," ucap Sakura cuek. Ucapan Sakura tanpa sadar membuat ketiga temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh konyol sekali Sakura bisa sepolos itu. Sakurapun ikut tertawa menyadari kebodohan dari ucapannya yang terakhir.

.

.

Naruto masih sibuk mengejar Ino. Diluar dugaan, lari Ino ternyata cepat juga. Naruto sedikit kewalahan mengejar gadis berambut blonde itu. "Ino. Kumohon berhentilah," pinta Naruto terengah-engah karena berlari mengejar Ino.

"Weeekkk. Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, Naruto." Ino menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia tampak senang melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau menghapus foto jelekku, Ino. Hah..hah..hah.." Naruto masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, sedangkan Ino masih sibuk berlari menghindari Naruto. Tanpa Ino sadari di depannya, ia menginjak sesuatu dan-

BRUKKK

"Aww... sakit," rintih Ino ketika kakinya berdarah karena terjatuh.

"INO!" Naruto berteriak histeris melihat Ino jatuh tersungkur dan memegangi lututnya.

"N-naruto. Arghhh... sakit."

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo kita ke UKS." Naruto dengan sigap menggendong Ino ala _bridal style._ Ino terkejut mendapati Naruto yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya.

"Naruto, bisa turunkan aku? Aku bisa jalan sendiri," ucap Ino malu-malu. Pipinya saat ini bahkan seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau ini bagaimana. Lututmu berdarah, dan tanganmu memar." Ucapan Naruto membuat hati Ino berbunga-bunga. Ia lantas tersenyum tipis. Naruto masih sibuk berjalan menggendong Ino yang terluka.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto," ucap Ino tulus.

"Kita kan teman. Sudah seharusnya sesama teman saling menolong. Bersabarlah sebentar." Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju UKS. Tatapan heran ditunjukan siswa lain saat melihat Naruto menggendong Ino. Bisik-bisik tak terelakkan ketika Naruto dan Ino melintas didepan siswa lain. Ino hanya cuek, bagaikan pepatah lama, dunia hanya milik Naruto dan Ino.

'_Kita mungkin baru saja menjadi teman, Naru. Suatu saat mungkin kaulah jodohku,'_ batin Ino tersenyum.

.

.

**~Mansion Uchiha, jam 20.00**

Naruto sedang duduk bersama Itachi di ruang keluarga. Mereka sibuk menonton film action yang disiarkan di televisi. Sesekali Itachi dan Naruto saling berargument tentang film yang mereka tonton, terkadang juga mereka tertawa bersama ketika menyaksikan adegan lucu di dalam film itu.

Film yang mereka tonton satu setengah jam yang lalu mendekati titik akhirnya. Naruto dan Itachi tampak penasaran dan serius melihat ke layar televisi. Tidak berapa lama, adegan yang di tunggu muncul. Mereka saling menerka-nerka apa yang di lakukan tokoh utama dalam film itu. Mereka berdua berdecak kagum atas aksi heroik yang di tampilkan oleh sang pemeran utama. Setelah adegan heroik itu, adegan di selanjutnya adalah adegan di mana pemeran utama mendapatkan penghargaan dari pemerintah atas jasa-jasanya. Akhirnya film itu selesai. Naruto dan Itachi tampak puas.

"Itachi-nii, Sasuke tumben sekali sampai jam segini belum pulang," ucap Naruto khawatir dengan kakaknya.

"Benar juga. Biasanya jika ada kegiatan OSIS tidak sampai jam delapan malam." Itachi tampak berpikir, tidak biasanya Sasuke belum pulang sampai saat ini.

"Aku akan menelponnya," kata Naruto bersemangat. Ia kemudian mengambil smart phonenya. Ia lantas menghubungi Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke menjawab panggilannya, Naruto?" Itachi nampak menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"Nomornya diluar jangkauan, Itachi-nii," ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Jika lewat dari jam sembilan belum pulang, aku akan mencarinya."

"Umm.."

Tidak berapa lama, sosok yang ditunggu Naruto dan Itachi datang. Wajahnya tampak lusut, seperti bukan Sasuke yang selalu tampil perfect. Naruto kemudian mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke-nii, kau dari mana saja? Kami mencemaskanmu."

"Kenapa tidak menelphone jika akan pulang terlambat, Sasuke?" sambung Itachi. Sasuke nampak tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Itachi dan Naruto. Sasuke memilih berjalan melalui kedua orang itu. Naruto sempat kesal, ia lantas menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu Sasuke-nii!"

BUAGHHH

BUAGHHH

Sasuke bertubi-tubi memukul Naruto. Kemarahannya sungguh tak bisa dibendung lagi ketika mengingat kejadian di sekolah tadi siang.

"Sasuke-nii."

"Sasuke hentikan!" Itachi tak tinggal. Ia lantas menarik tangan Sasuke yang hendak memukul Naruto.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Naruto bangkit dan memegangi pipinya dan bibirnya yaang lecet. Ia kini berdiri menghadap Sasuke. Naruto menatap penuh tanya. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa salahku, Sasuke." Kali ini suara Naruto terdengar bergetar, memanggil nama Sasuke tanpa surfiks 'nii'. Ia meminta penjelasan.

"Kau mau tahu apa salahmu. Salahmu mendekati Ino!" ucap Sasuke berteriak.

"Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu pada Naruto, Sasuke." Itachi sendiri terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia memukul Naruto. Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka begitu sensitif ketika Ino berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar kau memaafkanku, Sasuke." Ucapan Naruto terdengar seperti pasarah. Meski begitu, tidak masalah asalkan Sasuke memaafkannya.

"Jauhi Ino," ucap Sasuke singkat. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Itachi dan Naruto yang nampak mematung di tempatnya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto. Terlihat konyol jika itu alasannya," kata Itachi menghibur.

"Kalau itu membuatnya senang, aku tak masalah jika harus menjauh dari Ino, Itachi-nii."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Sini aku obati luka dibibirmu." Itachi berkata bijak. Ia lantas mengambil P3K dan air hangat untuk mengompres luka lebam Naruto. Itachi perlahan mengompres pipi Naruto yang lebam, Naruto tampak sedikit meringis.

"Pelan-pelan Itachi-nii," ucap Naruto menahan perih. Itachi dengan telaten mengobati adik angkatnya itu.

"Setelah ini aku akan bicara pada Sasuke, Naruto."

.

.

.

**To be countinued**

SasuIno : maaf ya...shin kalau ngetik gak biasa terlalu panjang ... chapter depan semoga bisa panjang lagi ceritanya. Thanks dah RnR

Yuichi : itu ada di tangan Ino..hehhee... mungkin salah satu akan jadi pacar Ino. Thanks dah RnR.

Guest : oke... Thanks dah RnR


	7. Long time no see

**DIAMOND**

**.**

**.**

**Present by Shin Key Can**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Halo minna... ketemu lagi sama Shin.. Shin mo minta maaf soal chapter kemarin. Sebelumnya chapter 5 udah dibahas kalau Sasuke nggak satu kelas sama Naruto sedangkan chapter 6 menyebutkan bahwa Sasuke satu kelas sama Naruto. Shin minta maaf atas kecerobohannya ... ok, Shin belum jelasin soal masa SMA mereka ya? Mereka bersekolah di SMA Santiago. Naruto dkk, itu masuk rangking sepuluh besar kok, meski mereka berada di kelas terpisah dengan Sasuke. Khusus Sasuke disini, ia memang berbeda kelas. Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Saskura, Shikamaru juga Shino satu kelas. Mereka baru memasuki tahun ajaran baru, dan duduk di bangku kelas XII. Mereka masuk di jurusan IPA... sekian penjelasannya... maaf atas kecerobohan Shin... happy reading.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke dan masih banyak lagi**

**.**

**.**

**~Yamanaka House**

Ino masuk kedalam rumah dengan tertatih, ia baru saja pulang bersama ayahnya. Ino sengaja menyuruh ayahnya menjemput ke sekolah karena merasa sudah lama sekali ayahnya tidak menjemput Ino. Lalu dimana Inoichi? Ternyata Inoichi langsung terbang ke Inggris setelah tadi sempat menjeput putrinya dan mengajaknya makan malam di luar. Ino memaklumi ayahnya yang sibuk, Inoichi bahkan tak menyadari jika putrinya berjalan tertatih ketika jalan bersamanya. Bagi Ino, tidak masalah jika ayahnya tidak tahu soal kakinya yang sakit, yang terpenting ayahnya ada saat Ino membutuhkannya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 19.30. Ino kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Tenggorokkannya begitu kering setelah seharian di sekolah. Ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, namun sepertinya itu juga awal yang buruk karena keadaannya sekarang jauh lebih memprihatinkan.

Selesai meneguk air mineral, Ino lantas berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia sedikit merintih akibat terjatuh. Pelan-pelan ia menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Sedikit sakit memang, tapi Ino tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Beberapa saat berjalan sambil menahan perih, Ino akhirnya sampai di kamarnya dan menuju ranjang empuknya. 'Hari ini melelahkan,' batin Ino.

Merebahkan diri sejenak, Ino lantas mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santainya. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel di tasnya lantas menghubungi seseorang. Ia menekan nomor yang di dalam kontak smart phonenya.

'_Moshi-moshi. Hinata-chan. Kau sudah sampai di rumah?'_ tanya Ino diseberang telpon.

'_Aku sudah sampai dirumah, Ino-chan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?'_ ucap Hinata.

'_Kakiku masih sakit, tapi untunglah tidak terlalu parah. Untung saja saat itu, Naruto langsung membawaku ke UKS.'_ Ino menceritakan perihal Naruto yang menolongnya. Hinata terkekeh pelan, mengerti maksud sahabatnya itu.

'_Bagaimana dia membawamu ke UKS?'_ tanya Hinata menggoda.

'_Dia menggendongku ala bridal style. Bukankah itu romantis, Hinata-chan.'_ Kali ini giliran wajah Ino yang memerah merona. Oh, sungguh baru kali ini Ino merasa senang.

'_Kau menyukainya?'_ tanya Hinata to the point.

BLUSHH

Wajah Ino sudah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar ucapan Hinata. Ia sungguh tidak bisa membohongi perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Hianata.

'_Heheheh...sstttt jangan bilang sama yang lain ya. Ok. Ini rahasia kita.'_ Ino sedikit salah tingkah kali ini. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Ino terkekeh sampai perutnya sakit.

'_Iya. Aku janji. By the way, kau sudah punya inst#gr*mnya Naruto belum? Kalau belum, coba cari user namenya, SunShine,' _ucap Hinata lagi.

'_Thank you, Hinata-chan. Kau sungguh sahabat terbaikku. Nah, sekarang aku istirahat dulu, nanti malam kita lanjut ngobrolnya. Ok,' _kata Ino senang.

'_Ok.'_ Penutup singkat dari Hinata akhirnya mengakhiri obrolannya via telphone. Ino senang bukan main. Ia lantas beralih ke tabletnya dan membuka akun inst*gr*mnya. Ia mengetikkan alamat email dan paswordnya. Ia kemudian mengetik username Naruto.

"Ketemu!" teriak Ino senang. Ia lantas memfollowing akun Naruto, dan hanay perlu waktu untuk Naruto menerima permintaan Ino. Beberapa saat menunggu, Naruto telah menjadi teman instagram Ino. Ino senang bukan main, ia kemudian membuka galeri foto Naruto. Diluar dugaan, mata Ino melotot tajam ketika melihat tubuh Naruto yang sexy terpampang di sana.

"Kau benar-benar pemuda yang menarik, Naruto," gumam Ino seraya melihat foto Naruto yang tanpa mengenakan kaos.

.

.

.

**~Mansion Uchiha**

Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dengan penuh luka di bagian pipi dan bibir yang lebam. Ia meringis kesakitan. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan bersikap seperti ini menyangkut soal Ino. Ia kembali teringat soal insiden tadi siang. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke melihatnya menggendong Ino? Mungkinkah itu alasan Sasuke memukulnya tadi? Apa Sasuke sampai saat ini masih menyukai Ino. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mungkin saja benar. Kali ini, Ino adalah orang yang harus di hindari.

'Dihindari.'

'Deg.'

_Apa ini artinya aku harus menjauh? Hei! Ada apa denganku? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Ino bukan. Tidak, ini salah. Aku tidak menyukai Ino. Kami hanya berteman, meski begitu, jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta padanya'_ batin Naruto galau. Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Ia harus mencari cara agar dirinya bisa menghindari Ino. Jika terus-terusan seperti ini, Sasuke pasti akan semakin membencinya, dan Naruto tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Naruto? Kau sudah tidur, nak? Ayah boleh masuk?" ucap Fugaku dari luar kamar Naruto.

Ceklekk...

"Ayah. Silahkan masuk. Aku belum tidur," kata Naruto sopan. Fugaku kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di kamar Naruto. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Fugaku memandang putra angkatnya dengan wajah sendu.

"Maaf, Sasuke sepertinya belum bisa menerimamu sebagai adiknya, Naruto." fugaku kemudian membuka obrolan. Naruto terdiam dan mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Naruto tidak menyalahkan orang tua dan kakaknya.

"Kenapa ayah berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak apa-apa kok," kata Naruto tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin membuat pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri merasa sedih.

"Tapi karena kami, Sasuke semakin hari membencimu, Naruto," ucap Fugaku lirih.

"Ayah, ini hanya masalah waktu dan proses. Justru aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian, karena tulus menerimaku di sini." Naruto tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi, tetaplah jadi anak ayah, jadi bagian keluarga ini, meskipun pada akhirnya kau harus hidup mandiri bersama orang lain, Naruto."

"Aku janji ayah. Aku sayang ayah. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Naruto memeluk ayahnya. Begitu hangat. Rasanya sama seperti ketika dipeluk ayah kandung sendiri. Fugaku, membalas pelukan dari putranya itu. Ia tersenyum dan setelah itu melepas pelukan dan beralih mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Anak pintar," puji Fugaku tulus.

"Tentu saja..hehehe." Cengiran lima jari sukses terpampang di wajah Naruto, hal itu membuat Fugaku lega.

"Apa lukamu masih sakit?" tanya Fugaku khawatir setelah melihat lebih dekat, bibir Naruto yang terluka.

"Sedikit sakit, yah. Itachi-nii sudah mengobatiku," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah." Ucapan Fugaku langsung mendapat anggukan dari Naruto. Fugaku akhirnya berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk di posisinya.

.

.

Naruto menutup pintunya, ia kini berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia kemudian mengambil smart phonenya dan membuka inst#gr*m. Maklum saja, ia sangat menyukai sosmed itu dibandingkan twit&r atau fac^b0ok. Iseng-iseng menyalurkan hobi narsisnya, ia kemudian bersiap berfoto selfie seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika membuka sosmed itu. Kamera diarahkan ke wajahnya.

Jepreeettt...

Foto selfie-nya berhasil di ambil. Meski pipinya lebam tak jadi masalah. Naruto kemudian menggunggahnya di akun miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian banyak yang menyukai fotonya, dan banyak pula yang berkomentar. Dari diantara yang berkomentar, ada beberapa yang ia kenal.

**#selfie#dikamar#alay# princessakura:** _hei kenapa mukamu Naruto._

**SunShine:** _terjatuh dari kasur, _Sakura.

**BabyGenius:** _dasar narsis!_

**SunShine:** _biarin yang penting followerku banyak..weekkk. woi, Shika, besok jangan lupa latihan._

**BabyGenius:** _yoi, bray._

**Redlipstick:** _kau tampak nakal dengan foto seperti itu, tapi sexy lho..._

**Sunshine :** _Kau mengejek atau memujiku, Shion-chan._

**Redlipstick:** _katakanlah aku memujimu, kau mau apa, Naruto-kun._

**SunShine :** _menciummu mungkin..heheh_

**Redlipstick:** _Tidak sebelum kau menangkan turnament itu._

**SunShine : **_Tentu saja aku akan memenangkan turnament itu. Jangan lupa, aku akan mengambil hadiahku darimu Shion-chan. Sudah malam, aku ngantuk, oyasuminasaii...muachhhh._

**Redlipstick :** _oke, mimpiin aku ya...hahhaha_

Naruto kemudian keluar dari obrolan itu. Naruto sedikit terhibur dengan aktifitas barusan. Ia kemudian meletakkan smart phonenya di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya, setelah itu selimut di tarik. Tak lupa berdoa dan beberapa saat kemudian ia terlelap.

.

.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya di kamar seorang gadis berambut blonde yang tak lain Yamanaka Ino, nampak ia begitu geram dan ingin membating tabletnya. Ino tampak kesal saat membaca komentar di akun milik Naruto. Maksud hati ingin menyapa Naruto, eh malah ada seseorang yang genit pada pujaan hatinya. Ia sungguh penasaran. Ino kemudian membuka lagi postingan Naruto di berandanya. Mengejutkan, rata-rata komentar dan 'like' adalah pemilik akun bernama SugarPrincess. Oh God. Ino mengeram kesal. Ino mengambil ponselnya dan segera mencari nama Sakura di kontak telponnya.

Tut .. tut.. tut..

'_Konbawa, Sakura-chan. Kau tadi mengomentari inst#gr*mnya Naruto kan?'_

'_Memangnya ada apa, pig?'_

'_Aku ingin tanya, apa kau kenal dengan _**Redlipstick**_ itu?' _Sakura tampak berpikir ketika Ino menanyakan hal yang membuatnya tersenyum geli. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan jika saat ini Ino sedang kesal dan marah. Lalu, ide gila terlintas.

'_Kenal kok, namanya Shion. Dia teman sekolah kami saat duduk di SMP. Mereka pernah dekat, tapi saat ini Shion sedang promo film terbarunya di Osaka.'_

'_Dia artis?'_ ino tercenang dengan apa yang Sakura katakan.

'_Iya. Sudah ya. Aku ngantuk pig._'Sakura segera mematikan ponselnya. Dipikirannya pasti Ino sedang berpikir dan cemberut. Sakura tertawa senang membayangkan itu. Menjahili Ino ternyata membuat dirinya terhibur.

'_Dasar seenaknya menutup telponku,'_ batin Ino kesal.

.

.

**~Lima hari kemudian, Jam 11.30**

Riuh penonton menyaksikan turnamen basket di lapangan basket yang berada di SMA Jr. Hoo. Lapangan basket ini lumayan mewah, meski tak semegah SMA Santiago. Pertandingan antara tim yang digawangi oleh Naruto ini berlangsung seru. Hampir satu jam lebih pertandingan berlangsung, membuat semua yang menonton dan mendukung tim kesayangan mereka menjadi bersemangat bersorak.

Di lapangan, Naruto tampak melempar bola ke arah Shikamaru. Bola masih dipegang oleh Shikamaru. Sayang sekali, sepertinya Shikamaru kesulitan menghadapi lawan di depannya yang lebih tinggi. Ia sedikit menjauh dari lawannya. Ia kemudian menggunakan teknik _'Hook Shoot'_ ke arah Gaara yang sudah berada disamping lawan yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Terima ini, Gaara," teriak Shikamaru. Gaara segera berlari mendrible bola dan memasukkan bola ke ring. Point bertambah untuk tim basket SMA Santiago. Benar-benar saling mengejar skor.

'_Kyaaaaa...Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun habisi mereka!'_ suara teriakan para siswi SMA Santiago yang datang memberikan dukungan pada tim kesayangan mereka. Disana juga ikut tegang menyaksikan pertandingan siapa lagi kalau bukan Shino, Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan juga Sasuke, meski Sasuke hanya melihat dan tanpa maksud ingin berteriak memberi dukungan pada temanmu.

"Hei, Sasuke. Adikmu Naruto sedang bertanding, kenapa kau sebagai kakaknya tidak memberi teriakan dukungan pada Naruto?" kata Ino to the point.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke kesal Ino membahas Naruto di depannya.

"Kau kejam sekali," cibir Ino. Sasuke kemudian melirik Ino yang masih berteriak memberi semangat pada Naruto.

Sementara mereka menonton pertandingan, Naruto nampak sibuk memikirkan menyusun strategi sambil tetap fokus bertanding . Tim SMA Jr. Hoo memang kuat, Naruto sedikit kualahan. Jelas saja, waktu hampir habis sedangkan score pertandingan saling mengejar.

Bola masih di pegang Lee, didepannya nampaknya di hadang oleh kapten tim SMA , bernama Pain. Lee yang masih awas mengendalikan bola yang di drible kemudian melirik Naruto yang berada dibelakang Pain. Lee, yang cerdik kemudian melakukan _'crossover'_ yang segera bola langsung di tangkap Naruto. Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada ketika didepan ring meski penjagaan ketat dari lawan. _Slam dunk_. Ya, dengan sukses, Naruto melakukan teknik itu dengan baik. Decak kagum penonton tak terhindarkan, score bertambah untuk tim basket SMA Santiago.

"Shika, tetap waspada dan rebut bolanya!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku mengerti."

Bola di pegang oleh anggota tim bernama Konan. Dia termasuk pemain yang cukup licik. Ia berlari menghindari lawannya. Shikamaru masih berusaha merebutnya agar point tidak bertambah di tim lawan, namun sayang, Konan lebih gesit untuk saat ini sehingga ia berhasil merebut bola dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Point bertambah untuk SMA .

'_Arghhhh...mereka benar-benar hebat. Naruto, Shikamaru, berjuanglah!'_ batin Sakura cemas.

'_Sial!' Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menambah point di detik terakhir. Semangat, Naruto, kau pasti bisa!'_ batin Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dua menit terakhir menjadi saat-saat yang menegangkan bagi kedua tim. Score mereka beda tipis, dan saling mengejar. Naruto harus berpikir ekstra keras untuk bisa memangkan turnament ini.

"Naruto, tangkap!" ucap Gaara melempar bola ke arah Naruto.

Dengan sigap, Naruto menangkapnya, ia mulai berlari mendrible bola. Didepannya sudah berdiri Pain dengan angkuhnya. Naruto tak mau kalah. Dengan gesit, ia secepat mungkin menghindarinya dan segera memasukkan bola ke ring. Berhasil!

'Tinggal dua menit. Masih ada waktu,' batin Shikamaru.

Saat ini, bola sedang berada di tangan Konan. Waktu hampir habis, Naruto harus bertindak, ia kemudian menghadang Konan. Konan tersenyum mengejek ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang fokus di depannya.

"Kau tidak akan menang untuk ketiga kalinya, Naruto!" oceh Konan.

"Kita lihat saja," ucap Naruto percaya diri. Naruto yang melihat Konan akan bergerak, dengan sigap merebut bola itu dengan cepat, sampai Konan shock. Naruto di luar dugaan jika sudah terdesak. Gerakannya sungguh cepat. Naruto kemudian mengoper bola ke arah Gaara. Gaara yang merasa terpojok karena didepannya sudah menghadang dua orang dan akhirnya kembali melemparkan bola ke arah Lee. Kurang empat puluh detik lagi pertandingan selesai, Lee kemudian berlari sambil mendrible bola ke di depan ring. Di sana sudah ada Naruto yang berjaga, Lee berusaha mencari celah. Kurang sepuluh detik lagi, akhirnya bola ia lemparkan ke Naruto dan melompat, happ.. Naruto memasukkan bola basket ke ring kurang dari dua puluh detik.

Tim lawan masih mencoba meraih point di sisa waktu yang terbatas, namun kali ini tim Naruto semakin memperkuat posisinya agar bisa menambah score sebanyak-banyaknya.

Prittttt...

Pertandingan usai. Kembali, tim SMA Santiago mempertahankan gelar juaranya ketiga kalinya. Sorak gembira di luapkan oleh tim Naruto, sedangkan tim lawan nampak lesu.

Naruto dan timnya akhirnya saling berjabat tangan pada tim lawan. Tidak ada permusuhan meski mereka kalah. Sportivitas selalu mereka junjung tinggi.

"YEAHHHH KITA BERHASIL!" teriak Lee bahagia.

"Selamat Naruto, lagi-lagi timku kalah melawanmu," ucap Pain tulus.

"Terima kasih, Pain. Timmu juga kuat," kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Lain kali kami akan mengalahkan kalian," sambung Konan tersenyum. Ia belapang dada ketika harus kalah dari tim Naruto.

"Hahahah...dan kami akan semakin kuat," ucap Lee yang bergabung bersama Naruto. Semua tertawa. Tim SMA memang kalah, meski begitu, mereka berjanji akan kembali dan lebih kuat untuk mengalahkan tim Naruto.

.

.

"Hei, kita sudah menang kan? Bagaimana kalau kita foto Selfie bersama? Untuk kenang-kenangan," kata Lee bersemangat.

"Ide bagus," ucap Naruto setuju. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan tabletnya. Shikamaru nampak stewdrop melihat ke narsisan kedua temannya, teman yang lain menurut saja pada kaptennya.

"Hei, ini untuk kenang-kenangan, jadi aku rasa aku harus terlihat keren." Shikamaru akhirnya setuju.

"Oke, siap semua?" tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya. Kamera depan menyala. Mereka bersiap berpose unik.

Chearssss... jepreeeettttt

"Sugoi, Naruto. Tag di Inst#gr*mku dong," kata Lee memohon.

"Tenang. Aku akan kirimkan ke akun masing-masing."

"Ayo pulang. Teman-teman sudah menunggu kita di parkirna," ucap Shikamaru. Mereka akhirnya membubarkan diri. Shikamaru dan Naruto kemudian berjalan bersama sambil membawa tas, sedangkan Naruto, ia tampak sibuk menenteng tas dan mengunggah foto selfie yang baru saja di ambilnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mengunggah foto tadi di Inst#gr*mku," ucap Naruto sibuk melihat tabletnya.

"Ck, kau ini seperti artis dumay. Shion sampai heran sendiri padamu," ucap Shikamaru enteng.

"Dia janji akan datang ke mari. Aku sih tidak berharap lebih, karena kesibukannya itu." Naruto kemudian memandang Shikamaru sejenak. Mereka lantas melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke parkiran.

.

.

.

"Kalian lama!" gerutu Sakura.

"Maaf," ucap Shikamaru singkat.

"Selamat atas kemenangan tim kalian Naruto, Shikamaru," ucap Ino senang.

"Terima kasih atas dukungannya," kata Naruto tulus. Mereka ngobrol sebentar sebelum meninggalkan arena parkir. Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura,Ino turut senang atas keberhasilan mereka. Asik mengobrol, Naruto dan teman-temannya mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Ada yang memanggilmu, Naruto," kata Hinata kemudian, yang lain sibuk mencari sumber suara yang semapat memanggil Naruto.

"Siapa?" Naruto kemudian menoleh, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar. Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ino yang melihat ke arah pandangan Naruto sedikit kesal.

Tap.. tap.. tap.. hah..hah...hah...

"Shion? Kau datang?" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja baka! Aku sampai harus bertanya pada Sakura dan Hinata dan menunda jadwalku hari ini, khusus menontonmu bertanding," ucap Shion terengah-engah.

'_Dia Shion? Cantik sekali,'_ batin Ino shock.

"Aku senang kau datang." Naruto membisikkan kata itu pada Shion dan mengecup pipi gadis cantik berambut pirang itu. Shion merona. Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Shino hanya tertawa menggoda Naruto yang sedikit di luar kebiasaan. Sasuke menanggapi biasa saja, sedangkan Ino, tanpa sengaja, ia merermas lengan Sakura dan Sasuke saat Naruto mengecup pipi Shion.

"Sakit Ino," ucap Sakura merintih pelan,suaranya hanya Ino dan Sakuke yang mendengar. Ino kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Maaf." Ino merunduk malu melihat perbuatannya. Ia kembali mengamati gadis yang baru datang yang bernama Shion itu.

"Kau membuatku malu didepan teman-teman, baka!" Shion memukul pelan dada Naruto.

CIEEEEEE

"PJ-nya jangan lupa, Naruto," ucap Shikamaru menggoda.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja ,Shika," kata Naruto malu-malu.

"Shion-chan mau ikut bersama kami, tidak? Kami ingin merayakan kemenangan tim kami," tawar Hinata.

"Kau ikut ya? Aku masih kangen," ucap Naruto manja.

"Maaf ya minna, khusnya kamu, Naruto. Jam 12.30 aku harus segera ke studio untuk pemotretan. Lain kali aku mungkin bisa main bersama kalian," ucap Shion menyesal. Naruto tampak sedih.

"Aku janji, Naruto. Please jangan cemberut ya."

'_Sial, gadis ini berani menggoda Narutoku,'_ batin Ino. Tanpa sadar, Ino menggenggaman tangannya dan menancapkan kukunya ke tangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura sempat meringis. Ia kini tahu Ino tengah kesal, sedangkan Sasuke, hanya menikmati adegan didepannya meskipun tangannya tergores kuku Ino.

'_Apa-apan Ino,'_ batin Sasuke melihat tangannya dicakar Ino.

"Yah, padahal kami masih kangen padamu lho, Shion. Ya sudah kalau kau tidak bisa ikut," ucap Shino pura-pura cemberut.

"Heheh.. maaf ya. Aku harus pergi. Bye."

"Jaa-ne," suara baritone Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino. Naruto memandang dari jauh punggung Shion. Terbesit kerinduan setelah sekian lama jarang bertemu. Ia kembali menatap temannya, khususnya Ino. Benar, ia harus memulai ini sekarang. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Ino sejak tadi ingin sekali rasanya menjambak gadis pirang itu. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah merelakan cakaran dari kuku Ino.

.

.

**Ino POV**

Hari ini terjawab sudah rasa penasaranku pada Shion yang sempat aku tanyakan beberapa hari lalu pada Sakura. Gadis itu cantik sekali, apa lagi profesinya yang seorang artis dan model terkenal. Aku jadi minder. Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa. Hah, pantas saja Naruto begitu tertarik pada Shion. Shion punya segalanya yang ia miliki sebagai seorang wanita. Sungguh beruntung Naruto.

Oh, ayolah Ino, kau juga tidak kalah cantik, anak seorang konglomerat sukses, kau bisa melebihi Shion dan menarik perhatian Naruto. Kau harus bisa mendapatkan Naruto, Ino. Kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu kali ini, tidak boleh gagal ketika kau di tolak Sasuke. Sejujurnya aku kesal pada Naruto yang bersikap seperti itu. Aku hampir saja ingin menjambak gadis itu kalau saja aku tidak ingat hubungan kami seperti apa. Sial! Hah, kenapa sulit sekali sih menaklukkan pemuda Jepang.

**End of Naruto POV**

**To be countinued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special scene, sehari setelah pertandingan usai**

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya," ucap seseorang yang kini memandang gadis didepannya.

"Bukan masalah. Lagi pula apa kau tidak merasa bersalah pada gadis itu? Sampai kapan ini harus berlangsung?" ucap gadis pirang yang ternyata Shion.

"Sebenarnya merasa bersalah, tapi itu untuk kebaikannya. Sampai aku memintamu untuk berhenti Shion, " ucap seseorang itu.

"Lalu Sasuke?" tanya Shion lagi.

"Entahlah. Ini rahasia kita. Kumohon jangan bilang pada siapapun, Shion."

"Aku janji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Glosarium:**

_Hook Shoot_: Hook adalah teknik yang sangat efektif bila pemain dijaga oleh orang yang lebih tinggi dari pemain. Yaitu cara menembak dari samping dengan satu tangan. Jadi jarak antara orang yang menghadang dan pemain bisa agak jauh.

_Slam dunk_: Slam dunk adalah salah satu teknik yang paling populer. Sebenarnya cukup simpel, yaitu hanya memasukkan bola secara langsung ke ring dan menghempaskan tangan ke ring basket. Walaupun simpel, tapi untuk orang dengan tinggi 171 cm slam seperti ini hampir mustahil untuk dilakukan karena lompatannya tidak cukup tinggi

_Crossover_: merupakan cara dribble dengan cara memantulkan bola dari tangan kiri ke tangan kanan atau sebaliknya. biasanya teknik sudah banyak di improvisasi dengan cara memantulkan bola di antara celah kaki (kebanyakan pemain internasional sudah menggunakan teknik ini) atau belakang kaki

Sumber: wikipedia

.

.

**Balesan yg belum login**

**Nirvas : **udah nih, sesuai keinginan kamu..heheh..maaf kalau kurang sempurna penjabarannya, Shin sendiri belum pernah bertanding basket,,,hehehe. Thanks dah RnR

**Yuichi : **hehehe...iya, Ino emang kalau udah suka sama orang itu harus berjuang mendapatin orang itu meski ia menyerah sama Sasuke. Thanks dah RnR

** : **ohoho... shin akan pikirkan itu nanti, sejauh ini masih belum bisa. Thanks dah RnR

**SasuIno : **Gomen nee... maaf bingittt Shin kurang teliti. Di A/N sudah Shin jelasin supaya gak bingung. Sekali lagi makasih udah diingetin. Thanks dah RnR

**Kuroko : **HEHEHE... bagaimana dengan chapter ini? sudah ada gambaran blm kalau gag cuma Ino aja yang ngefans Naruto. Thanks dah RnR


	8. SLOW

**DIAMOND**

**.**

**.**

**Present by Shin Key Can**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **otak jahil saya yang menuntun saya ke arah sini..jadi maafkan imajinasi liar ini,,,heheheh..

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke dan masih banyak lagi**

**.**

**.**

**~Mansion Uchiha**

Di sebuah kamar bercat orange dengan aroma jeruk di mansion Uchiha ini, sedang berbaring sang pemilik kamar. Ya, kamar ini milik Naruto. Desainnya masih sama sejak ketika pertama kali ia masuk di rumah ini, meski begitu, beberapa benda menambah dan menghiasi kamar milik Naruto. Kamarnya selalu rapi dan bersih. Kembali lagi ke Naruto, ia kini tengah berbaring karena tubuhnya merasa kurang fit yang sejak setelah pertandingan usai.

'Ennghhhh.. Kaa-san,' igau Naruto.

Tok.. tokk..

Suara Itachi memanggil dari dalam. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, ia kemudian masuk dan membangunkan adiknya. "Naruto? Kau tidak bangun. Ini sudah siang," ucap Itachi mendekati ranjang sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

'Engghh.. aku sakit, kaa-san.' Sekali lagi, Naruto mengigau.

Itachi kemudian membuka selimut sampai kepinggang. Ia langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Naruto.

"Badannya panas." Itachi segera keluar menghampiri ibunya di bawah. Mikoto panik, ia kemudian memerintahkan. Itachi lantas mengambil handuk dan air hangat di baskom. Fugaku yang melihat kepanikan Mikoto dan Itachi akhirnya menegur mereka.

"Ada apa, Mikoto?" tanya Fugaku pelan.

"Kata Itachi, Naruto mengigau. Setelah di cek, badan Naruto panas. Aku akan membawakan sarapan dan memanggil dokter, yah," ucap Mikoto pada suaminya.

"Cepatlah segera panggil dokter. Kalau ada apa-apa segara hubungi aku. Aku harus segera berangkat ke luar kota dan mengantar Sasuke," kata Fugaku lagi.

"Hati-hati sayang."

"Aku berangkat."

.

.

"Itachi, tolong buka pintunya," perintah Mikoto. Itachi langsung melaksanakan perintahnya. Ia kemudian masuk ke kamar Naruto. Mikoto dan Itachi kaget melihat Naruto sudah bangun.

"Pagi, Naruto," sapa Mikoto.

"Pagi, bu. Kenapa Itachi nii-membawa baskom berisi air, juga ibu yang membawa sarapan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau sedang demam, makanya kami membawa semua ini," ucap Itachi khawatir.

"Ayo, sayang, makanlah dan segera istirahat," ucap Mikoto lembut.

"Tapi, bu. Aku hanya demam biasa." Naruto berusaha membuat Mikoto dan Itachi tidak khawatir. Mikoto meletakkan sarapan yang dibawanya ke atas meja, begitu juga Itachi yang membawa baskom berisi air hangat. Mikoto duduk disamping Naruto. Mikoto kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Naruto.

"Badanmu panas. Kau sebaiknya beristirahat di rumah saja." Mikoto tampak khawatir.

"Bu, hari ini aku ada ulangan pelajaran Fisika dan bahasa Inggris. Aku harus segera berangkat." Naruto nampak memohon pada ibunya.

"Tapi ini hampir jam tujuh. Kau pasti terlambat, Naruto," ucap Itachi kemudian.

"Itachi-nii, ibu. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya demam ringan. Aku harus mengikuti ulangan pelajaran itu. Boleh ya?" pinta Naruto dengan jurus puppy eyes.

Ibu dan kakaknya terdiam. Kali ini sepertinya mereka luluh akibat jurus puppy eyes andalan Naruto. "Hah... bagaimana lagi kalau sudah memakai jurus puppy eyes. Kau makan sarapannmu dulu, Naruto. Setelah ini, mandi dan bersiaplah berangkat," kata Mikoto pasrah.

"Yeyyy... terima kasih ibuuuu... aku sayang ibu juga Itachi-nii, " Naruto kembali tersenyum meski ia tahu dirinya sedang sakit.

Itachi ikut tersenyum. "Cepat makan sarapanmu. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kelas."

Naruto kemudian memakan sarapannya di temanni Itachi dan Mikoto. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar. Mikoto terus saja mengingatkan pada Naruto agar segera pulang setelah sekolah usai, Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju. Sarapan selesai, Naruto bergegas mandi. Itachi dan Mikoto segera keluar kamar Naruto. Beberap saat kemudian, Naruto telah selesai mandi dan segera memakai seragam dan sepatu serta memasukkan bukunya sesuai jadwalnya hari ini. Naruto kemudian bersiap turun dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan di antar Itachi.

.

.

**SMA Santiago**

Naruto keluar dari ruang guru bersama Itachi, setelah sempat di tegur karena keterlambatannya. Ia lega karena kakaknya datang mendampinginya. Itachi kemudian pamit pada Naruto untuk segera pergi ke kantor. Narutopun akhirnya berpisah dengan Itachi dan segera berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

Koridor sekolah nampak sepi. Wajar saja ini sudah tiga puluh menit lalu jam pelajaran di mulai. Naruto sedikit was-was ketika ia tak terasa sampai di depan kelasnya. Ia kemudian memutar handle pintu dan segera membuka pintu didepannya.

Ceklek..

"Maaf Anko-sensei, saya terlambat, " ucap Naruto merunduk. Semua temannya menatap Naruto. Mereka lupa jika ia sedang mengerjakan ulangan Fisika.

"Kalian kerjakan ulangannya." Perintah Anko tegas. Murid yang lain langsung menunduk dan mengerjakan soal di depannya.

"Duduklah, Naruto. Lain kali jangan sampai terlambat. Tumben sekali kau kesiangan Naruto," tanya Anko-sensei.

"Sekali lagi maaf Senei." Naruto kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Anko-sensei kemudian berdiri dan menyerahkan soal dan lembar jawab ulangan. Naruto segera mengambil alat tulis dan segera mengerjakan soal ulangan. Ino sempat melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Waktu kalian satu setengah jam lagi. Kerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk menambah nilai harian kalian," ucap Anko-sensei.

Setengah jam, Naruto mengerjakan soal fisika yang rumit itu. Beruntunglah dia, karena semalaman dia belajar hingga dini hari. Meski saat ini tubuhnya kembali merasakan demam, Naruto tetap mengerjakannya dengan teliti meski waktu yang terpotong setengah jam. _'Sial, tubuhku tidak kuat,'_ batin Naruto.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau pucat sekali," ucap Ino yang duduk sebangku bersama Naruto.

Naruto tak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya mengganggukan kepalanya tanda ia baik-baik saja. Naruto kembali mengerjakan soal ulangan begitu juga Ino yang langsung melanjutkan mengerjakan ulangan begitu mengetahui jawaban Naruto baik-baik saja.

.

"Nah, minna. Waktu sudah habis. Kumpulkan soal dan kertas jawaban di depan, perintah Anko-sensei membuat para murid disitu kelabakan.

"Ino, aku nitip ya," ucap Naruto memohon.

"Tentu saja." Ino kemudian mengambil soal dan kertas jawaban miliknya dan Naruto. Ia segera berjalan ke depan dan mengumpulkannya. Setelah semua teman-temannya selesai mengerjakan ulangan, juga Anko sensei yang telah keluar dari kelas, mereka segera duduk manis karena sebentar lagi ulangan bahasa Inggris di laksanakan.

"Ohaiyo minna. Segera siapkan alat tulis kalian, kita akan segera mulai ulangan bahasa Inggrisnya," ucap Mei-sensei ketika ia memasuki kelasnya. Semua murid di kelas itu tampak pasrah. Baru saja selesai mengerjkan ulangan Fisika, malah mengerjakan ulangan bahasa Inggris lagi.

"Sensei, soalnya jangan banyak-banyak," ucap Lee setengah menggerutu.

"Soalnya hanya sedikit kok. Cuma lima soal. Duduk yang tenang, aku akan membagikan soal dan lembar jawabannya," ucap Mei-sensei dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Waktunya berapa jam, sensei?" tanya Sakura to the point.

"Satu jam. Tolong perhatikan petunjukknya. Ok, guys. Waktu mengerjakan dimulai dari sekarang!" ucap Mei-sensei semangat. Para murid di kelas itu segera membuka soal dan membaca petunjuk yang di berikan. Diantara mereka yang mengerjakan, Naruto-lah yang tampak terganggu konsentrasinya karena demam yang menyerang. Tiba-tiba kepalanya mendadak pusing dan berkunang-kunang.

'_Oh, ayolah Naruto. Kau bisa mengerjakannya,'_ batin Naruto memaksakan dirinya. Tak ingin melewatkan satu soalpun, Naruto kemudian membaca sekilas soal dan petunjukknya. Ia kini menuliskan jawabanya satu per satu. Kurang dari satu jam Naruto hampir menyelesaikan sebagian besar soalnya dengan penuh perjuangan menahan rasa pusing dan demamnya. Kurang satu soal lagi ia akan menulis jawabannya, namun sepertinya tubuhnya benar-benar tidak kuat dan-

Brukkk

"Naruto!" Ino berteriak dan mengagetkan seisi kelas itu.

"Naruto kenapa Ino?" tanya Mei-Sensei ketika mendekati Naruto yang ambruk. Ino kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Naruto tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Mungkin ia sebenarnya sedang sakit, sensei," ucap Ino cemas.

"Siapapun, tolong bawa Naruto ke UKS agar dia beristirahat," pinta Mei-sensei cemas. Mendengar hal itu, Shikamaru dan Shion dengan segera membawa Naruto ke UKS, sedangkan teman-temannya kembali mengerjakan soal.

.

.

.

**~Satu jam kemudian**

Satu jam lalu, Naruto pingsan di kelas karena sakitnya. Shikamaru dan Shino kemudian membawanya ke UKS. Beberapa saat lalu, Naruto menampakkan tanda-tanda ia akan membuka matanya. Shikamaru yang baru saja terbangun karena tertidur menjaga Naruto disini segera mencoba memanggil nama pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Naruto," panggil Shikamaru pelan. Ia berusaha meggerakkan lengan Naruto agar sepenuhnya ia sadar.

Naruto seperti mendengar namanya di panggil. Ia kemudian perlahan membuka matanya dan berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya di ruangan bercat putih itu. "Hmm," jawabnya singkat karena masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kami mencemaskanmu," ucap Shikamaru senang.

Naruto sepenuhnya membuka matanya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera duduk bersandar di punggung ranjang UKS. "Aku kenapa, Shika?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Kau pingsan saat mengerjakan ulangan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Benarkah?" Naruto tampak tidak percaya dengan penjelasan sahabatnya itu.

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong," ucap Shikamaru jujur.

"Aku dan Shino yang membawamu kemari." Shikamaru kemudian menjelaskan pada Naruto perihal ia pingsan.

"Terima kasih banyak. Lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas bersama Shino?" Naruto hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, namun sepertinya ia berpikir bahwa sahabatnya itu membolos untuk tidur di UKS bersamanya.

"Berkatmu, aku jadi punya alasan untuk membolos," ucap Shikamaru enteng.

"Sial, kau menjadikanku alasan." Pikiran Naruto tidak salah. Tebakannya dalam hati terbukti benar.

"Setidaknya aku bisa tidur selama kurang lebih satu ja, kan." Shikamaru melongo ketika mendapati wajah Naruto yang cemberut seperti seorang gadis.

"Wajahmu itu sudah jelek, kenapa masih cemberut begitu?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Siapa bilang aku jelek. Shion saja mengatakan wajahku imut dan sexy," kata Naruto tak mau kalah. Shikamaru tertawa mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Dirinya sungguh tak habis pikir dengan Naruto yang kelewat Narsis.

"Hahahah...Shion rabun jauh makanya dia bilang seperti itu padamu," ejek Shikamaru mencairkan suasana yang sepi di UKS.

"Kau memang tak punya hati." Naruto kembali cemberut. Keheningan nampak menyelimuti keduannya beberapa saat.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau masih memikirkan Shion?" ucap Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Tumben sekali Shikamaru membahas Shion secara langsung didepannya. "Masih. Sampai sekarang," ucap Naruto singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino yang sepertinya menyukaimu." Naruto terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa pada teman jeniusnya itu.

"Kami hanya berteman, tidak lebih. Aku rasa kau juga tahu jika Ino pernah mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Mungkin perasaannya pada Sasuke masih sebesar yang dulu," kata Naruto santai.

Shikamaru membulatkan matanya. Tidak disangka bahwa Naruto mengetahui masa lalu Ino dan Sasuke. "Itachi-nii yang memberitahumu?" Shikamaru bertanya dan Naruto mengangguknya sebagai pertanda 'ya.'

"Aku harap jika ucapanmu benar bahwa Ino menyukaiku itu hanya sementara bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi, Shika," ucap Naruto tenang.

"Kenapa begitu? Itu bagus kan? Jika kalian jadian maka kau tidak perlu mengejar Shion," ucap Shikamaru heran.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Ino bukan untukku."

"Tapi Ino mirip dengan Shion. Apakah kau pernah berpikir seperti itu?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto terdiam. Shikamaru nampak menyadari kekeliruan ucapannya barusan. Shikamaru bisa mengerti perasaan Naruto saat ini. Baginya, membahas Shion ataupun yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke membuatnya harus mengerti untuk tidak membuat pemuda pirang dihadapannya itu sedih. Kali ini kesalahan besar bagi Shikamaru. "Ah, sudahlah. Kita bicarakan hal lain. Ngomong-ngomong wajahmu kenapa memerah dan bentol-bentol seperti ini sih," ucap Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yang benar Shika?" tanya tidak percaya.

"Lihat, tanganmu juga memerah dan bento-bentolnya menyebar."

"Gawat. Aku harus segera ke dokter, Shika." Kepanikan Naruto tidak bisa di hindari. Ia benci sekali dengan hal yang berbau dokter. Membayangkan saja Naruto sudah ngeri.

.

.

**~Mansion Uchiha**

Ting..tong...

Bel rumah berbunyi ketika gadis berambut blonde datang berkunjung ke rumah sahabat sekaligus orang yang dulu pernah ia nyatakan perasaannya. Gadis itu kini menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu oleh sang pemilik rumah. Beberapa saat menunggu, pintu terbuka.

"A-aa, Ino-chan, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Ayo masuk," ucap Mikoto mempersilahkan Ino masuk.

"Terima kasih bibi," ucap Ino tersenyum manis. Mikoto kemudian mengajak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu, Ino-chan. Ngomong-ngomong kamu cari Sasuke ya," tebak Mikoto.

"A-ah, tidak kok bi. Aku nyari Naruto, kami ada tugas tiga hari yang lalu dari sensei. Aku ingin meminta tugas itu pada Naruto untuk aku sempurnakan. Apa Nauto sudah sembuh, bi?" ucap Ino malu-malu.

"Sepertinya masih sama seperti kemarin Ino-chan. Bibi panggil Naruto sebentar, Ino-chan tunggu di perpustakaan saja, ya."

"Umm."

Sementara Mikoto memanggil Naruto, Ino kemudian berjalan menuju perpustakaan di mansion Uchiha itu. Ino dengan mantap mendorong handle pintu perpustakan. Ia kemudian masuk dan duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu. Ino melirik sekilas seiisi ruangan perpustakaan itu, hampir sama seperti yang dulu, penuh buku dan rak yang setia berjajar di sudut ruangan. Ia begitu merindukan tempat ini.

Ino duduk manis dan kemudian membongkar isi tas dan mencari ponselnya. Semula ia mengira sendirian di ruangan itu, namun beberapa saat kemudian suara langkah kaki berjalan menuju meja kerja yang berada di ruang itu.

"Sasuke? Aku kira cuma aku yang disini," ucap Ino tersenyum.

"Hnn."

"Kau sedang baca apa?" Ino mendekati Sasuke. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang di baca oleh pria yang pernah menolaknya dulu.

"Sejarah. Kau sendiri tumben kesini sendirian?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Aku kesini mau mengambil tugas kelompok. Naruto mengerjakan bagiannya, dan aku akan menyelesaikannya bersama Hinata. Memangnya tidak boleh aku kesini?" ucap Ino kesal.

"Hnn."

'_Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mencari dobe?'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

"Bisa tidak sih, kau tidak bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini padaku. Kau masih kesal dengan beberapa tahun lalu, ha?" Ino mengeram kesal ketika dirinya di acuhkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Pemuda dihadapannya sama sekali tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Ino heran sendiri, kenapa dulu ia sangat meyukai Sasuke bahkan sampai menyatakan perasaannya. Mengingat masa lalu yang sedikit suram dengan Sasuke, Ino menyesal sekali.

"Kau yang keGR-an," ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Apa bagusnya dirimu sampai kau sebegitu sombongnya, ha." Kali ini Ino tidak bisa membendung rasa kesalnya. Ia kesini bermaksud belajar dan 'caper' sama Naruto, sialnya malah ketemu Sasuke yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja aku tampan dan jenius. Itu kan, yang dulu kau suka," ucap Sasuke membalik keadaan. Ino menggertakkan giginya.

'_Sialan dia. Mengungkit hal yang sudah lama aku lupakan. Baka!'_ batin Ino emosi.

"Oh, begitu. Aku sungguh menyesal pernah menyatakan hal itu, Sasuke."

Ceklek.. pintu tebuka dari arah luar. Naruto masuk ke dalam perpustakaan menemui Ino dengan wajah yang tidak biasa. Beruntunglah Ino kala Naruto hadir disini. Ia kemudian menghampiri pemuda beriris blue shapire itu. Ino tersenyum senang, namun senyum itu tergantikan dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa di artikan. Tunggu dulu, Ino heran dengan tubuh Naruto yang kemerahan terlihat bentol-bentol.

"Naruto. Kau masih sakit? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Ino khawatir. Sasuke memperhatikan kedua orang itu.

"Maaf Ino-chan. Aku sedang sakit cacar, dan tidak bisa menemuimu lama-lama. Aku takut kau tertular. Maaf, ya," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Baiklah. Kau istirahat saja Naruto. Sepertinya besok kau harus ijin tidak masuk sekolah agar sakitmu cepat sembuh."

"Umm.. Kau ngobrol saja dengan Sasuke. Aku mau ke atas dulu. Badanku benar-benar sakit semua," ucap Naruto lesu. Naruto memperhatikan Ino yang memandang sinis Sasuke. Sepertinya baru saja terjadi pertengkaran disini, itu menurut pikiran Naruto.

"Tapi- ucapannya terhenti. Ino menelan ludah ketika Naruto sendiri yang memintanya ngobrol bersama Sasuke.

"Ino, aku istirahat dulu. Aku benar-benar harus bed rest selama seminggu sampai cacarku sembuh. Jaa nee," ucap Naruto pamit. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam suasana yang telah dimengerti Naruto, iapun langsung keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ino terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia kemudian menoleh kebelakang melihat Sasuke yang tampak sedang membaca. Ino kemudian membereskan buku yang tadi ia keluarkan. Ia kemudian memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan memutuskan untuk pulang atau meminta Hinata mengajarinya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah si dobe menyuruhmu untuk mengobrol denganku dulu?" tanya Sasuke ketika iris matanya menangkap wajah kecewa Ino.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku mau kerumah Hinata saja," ucap Ino dingin.

"Aku bisa kok mengajarimu, kalau kau mau. Kau sudah jauh-jauh kemari, setidaknya mengerjakan sambil mengobrol tidak masalah." Sasuke sedikit menurunkan gengsinya dan memulai banyak bicara.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah sebaik ini?" tanya Ino heran.

"Itu bukan hal penting."

"Ya sudah kalau bukan hal penting. Aku mau pulang." Dan ketika itu, Ino berjalan melalui Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Melihat Ino akan pergi meninggalkannya, sikap posesif Sasuke muncul. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Ino dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapnya.

"Lepas! Apa-apaan kau ini." Ino terkejut Sasuke menarik tangannya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Kau yang kenapa. Aku hanya ingin membantumu itu saja." Tubuh mereka merapat. Jantung Ino, jujur saja berdetak kencang. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke. Ino dapat merasakan jika pegangan tangannya di pingganya semakin erat. Mata mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Ino sungguh dibuat gila dengan pemuda didepannya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Ino. Ino sungguh gugup bukan main. "Sa-sasuke, kau mau apa? Lepaskan tanganmu, kumohon," ucap Ino bergetar.

Sasuke masih diam. Ia masih ingin melihat wajah dan mata aquamarine milik Ino yang telah menghipnotisnya. Sasuke semakin mendekat ke wajah Ino. Ino berusa memundurkan kepalanya, namun sayang. Satu tangan Sasuke justru menyentuh kepala belakang Ino, dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Sasuke memberanikan dirinya mengecup bibir tipis nan ranum milik Ino. Ino terkejut dan melebarkan matanya. Tangan Sasuke satunya digunakan untuk melingkarkan ke pinggang ramping Ino.

"Hmpp..lep..hmpp." Ino berusaha memberontak pada Sasuke. Sasuke justru semakin melumat bibir Ino semakin agresif. Ia menuntut Ino membuka bibirnya, memberikan akses masuk untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut gadis yang dicintainya. Oh, Sasuke benar-benar gila dengan bibir Ino yang terasa seperti jeruk. Ia yakin, polesan lipglos rasa jeruk yang dipakainya. Sasuke semakin memagutnya kasar, sungguh sensasi kelembutan bibir Ino dan rasa jeruk dari lipglos yang dipakai gadis bersurai blonde itu membuatnya berpikir ulang dengan apa yang ia lakukan berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia tunjukkan.

"Sas..su..hempp...lepas.." Ino masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Ia ingin lepas dari belenggu yang Sasuke ciptakan. Sasuke semakin memeluk erat tubuh Ino. Ino kualahan menahan kekuatan Sasuke. Merasa ia kehabisan oksigen, Sasuke melepas ciuman penuh hasratnya.

"Hah..hah..hah.. kau gila! Apa yang tadi kau lakukan itu salah!" Ino berteriak histeris. Ia menitihkan air matanya. Ia menghapus savila miliknya dan juga milik Sasuke yang menempel.

"Hei, bukankah ini yang dari dulu kau harapkan? Mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari sang pangeran?" ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa. Ia seakan memberi harapan baru pada Ino agar kembali mengejarnya.

"Itu masa lalu. Kau jahat! Kau mencuri first kiss-ku!"

"Jadi itu yang pertama buatmu. Wah, beruntungnya aku," ucap Sasuke santai. Ia kini mendekati Ino. Ino menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali Ino. Aku bersumpah, kau akan mengejarku kembali seperti saat itu." Senyum devil Sasuke membuat Ino bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan harap." Ino kembali tersadar. Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar ruangan itu. dalam hati ia merutuki kesialannya hari ini. Sasuke tidak mengejar Ino. Ia yakin Ino tidak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya.

'_Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan merebut hatimu lagi,'_ batin Sasuke senang.

Tanpa diketahui keduannya, kamera cctv yang di pasang di perpustakaan itu merekam aksi mereka yang sedang di tonton Itachi. Itachi hanya tertawa geli melihat layar di depannya. Kenapa Itachi bisa menonton rekaman dari cctv itu? Itu karena saat Mikoto memanggil Naruto di kamar, Itachi mendengar bahwa Ino datang berkunjung. Hal ini tentu saja ia tertarik jika Ino datang kemari menemui adik-adiknya. Diam-diam ia memantau aktivitas mereka dari awal. Sungguh Itachi benar-benar jahil. Ia bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak di kamarnya.

.

.

**Ino POV**

God! Kenapa aku sesial ini. Hari ini aku ingin belajar bersama dengan Naruto, kenapa semua malah kacau gara-gara Sasuke. Oh, sial. Dia merebut first kissku. Bibirku sudah tidak virgin lagi.. hiksss... Sasuke benar-benar tidak berperasaan. Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa jangan-jangan ia serius dengan ucapannya? Kenapa jantungku kembali berdebar mengingat Sasuke menciumku? Tidak , ini salah. Aku sudah melupakannya. Kami-sama, jangan biarkan perasaan ini muncul kembali, aku tidak ingin sakit hati lagi. Aku ingin bahagia bersama orang yang kucintai dan tulus menerimaku. 'Sasuke, kau harus tanggung jawab atas kegalauanku!' teriakku di dalam mobil.

**End Of Ino POV**

.

.

.

**SMA Santiago**

Hari ini, Ino merasa kesepian duduk sendiri di bangkunya. Naruto sepertinya belum juga sembuh. Sudah dua hari ia tidak masuk sekolah. Ino benar-benar merindukan senyum pemuda pirang itu. Ia kemudian merogoh tasnya mengambil smartphone-nya. Ia membuka galeri foto. Ia kemudian mencari foto Naruto yang sempat ia ambil saat berada di kantin. Sungguh lucu, itu pikirnya. Ia bahkan tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah Naruto. sungguh sangat aneh, melihat fotonya saja sudah bisa membuatnya tersenyum, apa lagi jika berada di dekatnya.

"Hayoooo! Senyum sendiri seperti orang gila," teriak Sakura tepat di telinga Ino. Ino sendiri tidak menyadari jika Sakura berada di sampingnya. Maklum saja, ia sibuk memperhatikan wajah Naruto dari ponselnya.

"Sialan kau. Kau mengganggu fantasiku," ucap Ino cemberut.

Sakura nampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Ino mengenai 'imajinasinya.' Sakura mengerti ucapan Ino yang satu itu, ia lantas mengangguk dan tersenyum misterius. "Kau merindukannya?" goda Sakura sukses membuat Ino kelabakan.

"Merindukan siapa maksudmu?" ucap Ino menahan malu.

"Sasuke atau Naruto?" Skak matt. Ino mati kutu mendengar dua nama itu disebut. Kalau rindu dengan Naruto sih ia jelas sangat rindu, tapi Sasuke?

BLUSHHH

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa tebakanku benar?" goda Sakura semakin gencar. Wajah Ino seperti kepiting rebus. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak memerah, jika beberapa hari lalu ia tengah berciuman dengan Sasuke. Ino meraba bibirnya, memastikan masih utuh atau tidak *hahahhaha, ya lah, kan kalau tidak utuh mana mungkin bisa berciuman seperti kemarin*.

"E-eh? Tidak kok. Kau ini kenapa bertanya seperti itu." Ino segera mengelak dari pertanyaan Sakura. Jelas saja ia tidak mungkin bercerita yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Ia bahkan akan ditertawakan jika ia menceritakan 'hal itu' pada Sakura maupun sahabatnya yang lain.

Sakura sedikit curiga. "Hayooo, ketahuan nih."

"Oh, ayolah Sakura-chan. Jangan menggodaku terus," pinta Ino memelas.

"Lalu apa ini?" tanya Sakura meminta klarifikasi mengenai foto yang Sakura terima dari seseorang.

"Maksudmu apa?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti tentang apa yang sedang dibicarakan sahabatnya itu.

"Lihat ini." Sakura kemudian memberikan ponselnya. Sakura tampak tersenyum mengejek, Ino membulatkan matanya. 'Ini yang kemarin kan?' batin Ino shock.

"Hahahah... Itachi-nii yang memberikannya padaku. Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, juga Naruto mungkin sudah tahu.

"ITACHI-NII!" teriak Ino menggelegar.

.

.

**~Sementara di tempat lain, di waktu yang sama**

Hatching... hatching..

Suara bersin terdengar nyaring saat sarapan berlangsung. Semua yang duduk di bangku meja (tanpa Fugaku dan Sasuke), makan menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari seorang pria tampan nan mapan, Itachi Uchiha.

Hatching.. hatching.

Bunyi itu sekali lagi keluar dengan mulus."Kau kenapa Itachi? Apa kau sedang terserang Flu?" tanya Mikoto heran.

"Aku tidak flu, bu. Sejak tadi telingaku berdenging," jawab Itachi cuek.

"Mungkin Ino membicarakanmu, nii-chan," sambung Naruto.

"Mungkin saja, Naruto. Videonya aku kirim ke teman-teman Sasuke," ucap Itachi tanpa dosa. Naruto hanya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"E-eh? Benarkah?" kata Naruto terkejut. Itachi mengangguk pelan, Naruto sungguh tak menyangka kakanya sangat jahil untuk urusan cinta.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Ino-chan, Itachi. Dia pasti malu," bujuk Mikoto.

Itachi terkekeh. Ia hanya ingin melihat Ino marah jika hal itu terjadi. "Ino-chan tidak akan marah lama-lama, bu. Aku senang sekali menggoda mereka."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke marah dan memukulmu, Itachi-nii?" Naruto bertanya seakan mengerti jika wanita marah tentunya pasti akan sanagt 'berbahaya.'

"Jangan khawatir, anak itu perlu diberi sedikit 'pelajaran,' Naruto." Itachi memastikan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Naruto, sarapanmu segera di habiskan, segera minum obat dan beristirahat," perintah Mikoto.

"Umm.. Aku akan meminumnya setelah selesai sarapan, bu." Setelah berkata seperti itu, tak berapa lama ringtone smartphonenya berbunyi. Naruto tampak ragu mengangkat panggilan itu sementara ringtone di smartphonenya berbunyi nyaring.

**Hey i just met you,**

**And this is crazy**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

"Kenapa tidak di angkat, Naruto?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Shion yang menelpon. Aku bingung harus jawab apa," jawab Naruto ragu.

"Angkat telponnya dan jangan membuatnya menunggu lama." Naruto segera menuruti perintah kakaknya. Mikoto dan Itachi kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya. Naruto memilih berbicara menjauh dari meja makan.

'_Hai, Shion? Ada apa tumben pagi-pagi menelpon?'_ Naruto berusaha berbicara sewajarnya.

'_Aku mencemaskanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?'_ Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Shion.

'_Sudah lebih baik dari pada kemarin. Jangan khawatir, Shion.'_

'_Syukurlah. Nanti malam aku ke sana, ya? Boleh,kan?'_

'_Umm.. baiklah. Aku tunggu.'_

'_Sampai ketemu nanti malam. Jaa nee.'_

Naruto tampak senang mendengar Shion akan ke rumah. Ia tidak menyangka gadis itu perlahan mulai memperhatikannya.

.

.

**To be countinued**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL SCENE SEBELUM**** Shion menelpon Naruto**

_"Moshi-moshi. Pagi, nii-san. Ada apa menelponku?"_ ucap Shion heran.

_"Shion, Naruto sakit,"_ ucap seseorang.

_"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Naruto sakit apa? Bagaimana keadaanya?"_ Shion bertanya panjang lebar. Seseorang yang baru saja menelponnya.

_"Sudah hampir tiga hari dia sakit cacar. Belum begitu baik. Kau tidak menjengukknya, Shion?"_ rayu sang penelpon.

_"Tentu saja aku akan menjenguknya. Nanti aku akan menelponnya."_ Shion tidak ingin di cap sebagai gadis kejam. Ia tahu jika Naruto selama ini mengejarnya, hanya saja, ia masih bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada Naruto.

_"Ah, ide bagus. Dengan begitu, adikku bisa sedikit terhibur,"_ ucap seseorang itu senang.

_"Nii-san? Aku mau tanya. Kenapa nii-san melakukan ini semua. Tidakkah ini sangat kejam bagi Naruto, Ino juga Sasuke?"_ tanya Shion lagi. Selama ini, sejak seseorang yang di panggil 'nii-san' itu menceritakan kedatangan seorang gadis yang bernama Ino, dirinya sering sekali di telpon orang ini.

_"Sebenarnya ini alasan yang simpel Shion. Kau tahu bukan, Sasuke sampai saat ini masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Nah, semenjak Ino pulang ke Jepang, Ino bertemu dengan Naruto. Ino sepertinya tertarik dengan Naruto,"_ jawab seseorang itu jujur.

_"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"_

_"Ino itu dulunya pernah menyatakan perasaan suka pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke yang bodoh itu menolaknya. Ino kemudian pindah ke luar negeri. Dan kau tahu, sekarang Sasuke jadi terobsesi dengan Ino-chan,"_ jawab orang itu jujur.

_"Lanjutkan ceritamu lagi, nii-san."_

_"Lantas, Ino bertemu dengan Naruto yang kebetulan menolongnya saat di jalan, sejak itu Ino sepertinya menyukai Naruto. Shikamaru dan Hinata sendiri yang cerita padaku bahwa Ino begitu mengagumi Naruto."_

_"Apa Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Ino, Itachi-nii?"_ Kali ini, Shion menyebutkan nama orang yang menelponnya. Ia sedikit tersentil dengan cerita Itachi barusan.

_"Entahlah, yang pasti gara-gara insiden di sekolah, Naruto jadi sasaran pukul Sasuke."_ Itachi berkata lirih. Ia tidak ingin kedua adiknya saling bermusuhan.

_"Sebegitu hebatkah kekuatan cinta sampai Sasuke berbuat seperti itu, Nii-san?" Nada bicara Shion mulai sinis ketika Sasuke masih sama seperti yang ia kenal dulu. dingin dan menyebalkan pada semua orang, khususnya Naruto."_

_"Itulah kenyataan yang aku lihat. Kemudian Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Sasuke tidak membencinya. Sasuke kemudian memberikan syarat pada Naruto."_

_"Menjauhi Ino? Apakah itu syarat yang diajukannya, nii-san?"_ tebak Shion.

_"Tepat sekali. Aku sendiri tidak tega. Karena menurut Naruto mereka hanya berteman. Naruto kelewat baik sih."_

_"Lalu kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana aku kedepannya, nii-san?"_

_"Hei, aku harap kau bisa membalas perasaan Naruto. Lagian Naruto sudah sejak dulu mengagumimu, Shion."_

_"Aku tahu itu, Nii-san. Biarkan waktu menjawabnya. Semoga saja."_

_"Jangan berpikir aku ini kakak yang kejam, Shion. Aku ini ingin yang terbaik untuk adik-adikku. Jika Naruto menyukaimu, harusnya kau harusnya bersyukur, dia pemuda baik, dan setia,"_ ucap Itachi terkekeh.

"Iya, nii-san sayangku, honey bunnyku, senpai tersayangku." Shion ikut terkekeh, dirinya begitu bodoh selama ini mengabaikan perasaan Naruto.

_"Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Aku ada voucher tas senilai satu juta yen. Kau mau? Itu dari brand terkenal lho."_

_"Kau selalu saja baik seperti itu padaku. Nii-san aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi. Kemarin aku bertanya padamu, kapan ini akan berhenti, bukan? Lalu kau sekarang apa jawabanmu?"_

_"Karena aku tidak mempunyai adik perempuan, makanya aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri."_

_"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Cepat jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Itachi-nii,"_ paksa Shion menuntut jawaban dari Itachi.

_"Baik aku jawab. Hei, aku rasa kau mungkin tidak akan semudah itu berhenti jika kau sudah bisa menerima perasaan Naruto. Jadi ini aku tidak kuasa menghentikan ini, biarkan waktu yang menjawab bagaimana ini berlanjut atau tidak."_ Itachi membeberkan jawabannya.

_"Ya, terserahlah. Lagi-lagi aku kalah opini denganmu, nii-san. Aku akan menelpon Naruto. Jaa nee."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **: adakah yang merasa marah dengan Itachi dan Shion atas tindakan mereka. Eits, jangan marah dulu. ambil sisi positivnya. Jika NaruIno atau SasuIno belum bisa kalian bayangkan jadian atau sebagai mana mestinya, itu karena ada alasan khusus. Sabar minna. Hehe..

oke, Shin sedikit memflashback chapter 3. Ada scene antara **Fugaku dan Shion**. Shion yang di maksud adalah orang yang berbeda. Terima kasih Shin, udah yang diingetin,heheh..maaf ya. Shin kalau habis update g suka baca fic yang barusan saya update. Kebiasaan jelek jangan di tiru.

Kali ini memang Shion beneran perhatian, tanpa rekayasa. Sedikit bocoran, Shion dan Naruto itu teman tapi mesra. Naruto sudah jatuh hati pada Shion. Dari SMP sampai sekarang, meski Shion sendiri masih bingung pada perasaannya, tapi sebenarnya Naruto berharap banget sama Shion. Bagaimana dengan Ino, gara-gara bertemu dengan Ino, ia semakin mengingat Shion itu mirip Ino. Jelas saja Naruto galau, tapi kemudian ia sadar jika Shion dan Ino berbeda.

Lalu kenapa gak ada scene yang dimana Naruto selalu inget Shion? Saya ingin menyampaikannya lewat orang ketiga, misal saat Shikamaru membahas soal Shion pada Naruto. Jadi bisa dimengerti? heheh

Oke,,, ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Soal penname, lagi pengen ganti suasana. Thanks so much, minna... review, kritik, saran jadi penyemangat saya. See u next chapter...muachhhh

.

.

**cva. haereni:** maaf cva-san. Sebenarnya mau aku bales lewat pm, tp akunmu sepertinya u privat sehingga susah sekali bale lewat pm. Itu, beda orang tapi nama depannya saja yang mirip. Thanks for RnR.

**Nirvas:** heheh, jawabannya masih belum bisa Shin jawab. Arigatougozaimaz.. matur numun..

**Yuichi :** Maaf yuichi-san, sepertinya bukan Sasuke ataupun Naruto yang merencanakan itu semua..jangan marah sama Itachi ya? Itachi gak bermaksud jahat kok. Thanks for RnR..

**Kuroko :** gomen nee, Kuroko-kun. Aku gk bermaksud seperti itu.. tenang saja, chapter depan Naruto gak bakalan sedih kok... Thanks for RnR

**Everfox :** hohoho... sengaja dari awal, Sasuke memang saya gambarkan bersikap seperti itu. maklum saja, shin pengen buat orang yang ambisius, dingin, keras kepala seperti Sasuke. Shin belum bisa jawab soal yang satu itu, SasuIno or NaruIno.. karena masih banyak rahasia yang harus di ungkap satu per satu. Thanks for RnR

**Guest :** okok. Thanks for RnR. Saya bukan bro, tapi saya cewek tulen, mas or mbak...hehhe

**SasuIno :** sengaja saya bikin mereka narsis bin alay. Saya g ingin chara melulu sedih atau melulu hepi. Balance aja , humor, hurt, romance, friendship . Thanks for RnR.


	9. Ramen

**DIAMOND**

**.**

**.**

**Present by Shin Key Can**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke dan masih banyak lagi**

**Terima kasih buat yang dah follow and favorite, Shin seneng bingittt. Muachhh **

**Special thanks for :**

**KeyKeiko, Yona Nobunaga, amakuza ryuu, soputan, Guest, Namikaze Sholkan, Himeka Karine, robyzek, Redcas, leontujuhempat, , .Emperor97, Soputan, Fahmi-Goblin, yuichi, zie lavienaz96, Runa BluGree Yama, Namikaze achilez, SasuIno, azurradeva, , Blue-senpai, Nirvas, , Gray Areader, shiro19uzumaki, kuroko, Zou Raa, Everfox, , rikudou uzumaki, , Dark Namikaze Ryu, Astro O'connor, narushion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Mansion Uchiha**

"Hei, Naru. Apa kau sudah baikan? Itachi-nii mencemaskanmu," ucap gadis cantik bernama Shion.

"Sudah agak mendingan. Memangnya Itachi-nii cerita apa saja?" Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Shion. Ia mulai menikmati obrolan ringan bersama Shion. Naruto suka sekali memperhatikan Shion bicara.

"Banyak sih. Hehehee.." Shion terkekeh.

"Shion, pudingnya di makan. Ibu khusus untukmu karena mendengar kau akan datang," ucap Naruto jujur.

"Oya? Benarkah itu. wah, aku jadi terharu. Bibi begitu baik padaku," ucap Shion terharu. Ia lantas mengambil puding yang tadi di bawakan Mikoto dari dapurnya. Shion sampai tak berhenti menyuapkan puding ke mulutnya. Ia mengakui jika puding buatan Mikoto itu sangat enak. Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar pengakuan itu dari mulut Shion.

"Tentu saja itu benar. By the way, kau tidak takut tertular cacar?" Naruto kembali menatap wajah Shion yang duduk di kursi samping meja belajarnya. Mereka sedang berbincang santai di kamar Naruto. Shion sudah biasa masuk ke kamar Naruto, maklum saja, ia sudah mengenal akrab keluarga ini sejak dulu.

"Tidak. Kalaupun tertular, itu kesempatanku untuk tidur dan beristirahat." Shion menjawabnya dengan enteng.

"Sesibuk itukah sampai kau tidak bisa beristirahat, Shion?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Begitulah."

Hening, di antara keduanya bingung harus membahas apa lagi. Shion hampir dua jam berada di kamar ini. Shion kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan melihat-lihat sekitar kamar Naruto. Naruto masih menatap Shion ketika sang gadis berpindah sudut ke arah meja belajarnya. Ia melihat sebuah figura yang ia pajang. Shion menganggkat figura foto itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat foto ini.

"Ini foto siapa? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?" tanya Shion memandang wajah tiga orang yang ada di dalam foto itu.

"Itu orang tua kandungku. Anak kecil itu aku, dan orang dewasa yang memelukku adalah ayahku, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, ibuku." jawan Naruto enteng.

"Lalu kau memakai nama keluarga ibumu atau ayahmu?" tanya Shion lagi.

"Aku memakai nama keluarga ibuku."

'Namikaze Minato? Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan nama itu. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya pada ibu,' batin Shion.

"Kau kenapa diam?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja nama ayahmu seperti tidak asing di telingaku," ucap Shion jujur.

"Hehe. Namikaze Minato itu mungkin banyak yang memakai, Shion-chan. Mungkin saking terkenalnya nama itu, kau jadi tidak asing mendengarnya."

"Bisa jadi sih. Ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang. Istirahat yang cukup, Naruto."

"Kau hati-hati di jalan. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan, Shion-chan."

"Tidak usah. Kau tidur saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri bersama supirku, Naruto." Shion mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto yang semula duduk di ranjang. Naruto sempat protes. Shion kemudian menarik selimut ke batas dada Naruto. Shion kemudian mengusap rambut pirang Naruto. naruto sendiri terhanyut dengan belain itu.

"Shion, sudah lama kau tidak mengacak-ngacak rambutku," ucap Naruto bahagia.

"Benarkah? Kau merindukanku, ya?"

"Umm.."

"Kalau kangen, kau telpon aku saja ya. Ini sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu. Have a nice dream, boy."

"Have a nice dream too." Shion tersenyum lembut. Ia lantas keluar dari kamar Naruto. hari ini Naruto akan mimpi indah. Percayalah, hatinya bahkan berbunga-bunga saat ini.

.

.

Naruto berusaha memejamkan matanya. Ia pikir, dengan kedatangan Shion tadi membuatnya tidur nyenyak. Setelah kepergian Shion beberapa jam lalu, ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Naruto termenung setelah Shion keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah foto yang tadi diletakkan kembali oleh Shion. Ia kemudian bangkit dari ranjang empuknya untuk sekedar mengambil figura itu. Air matanya tumpah. Naruto kembali merindukan belaian hangat ibunya dan pelukan erat dari ayahnya. Naruto kembali ke atas ranjangnya dengan membawa foto di figura itu. Ia tak henti-hentinya bermonolog.

"Kaa-san, Otou-san."

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian, peluk aku. Kumohon."

"Biarkan aku menikmati kebersamaan kalian sejenak. Aku sayang kalian."

Kini Naruto berusaha memejamkan matanya, meskipun air matanya masih mengalir. Tanpa ia sadari, orang yang tadi di panggil kaa-saan dan otou-san berada di samping Naruto. Keduanya tersenyum lembut. Meski Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya, namun ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya hangat seperti di peluk oleh orang tuanya. Naruto tersenyum sendiri. Ia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

'_Arigatou kaa-san, otou-san,'_ batin Naruto.

.

.

.

**~Dua hari kemudian**

Hari ini, dengan wajah yang sumringah, Naruto memasuki sekolahnya dengan bersenandung pelan. Jalannya lebih santai karena Sasuke lebih dulu berjalan di depannya. Sesekali ia memindahkan list lagu yang ada di i-podnya, dan mencari lagu favoritenya. Lagi-lagi, Naruto tersenyum lembut mengingat sudah satu minggu ia dirawat di rumah karena penyakit cacar yang menyerang. Untung saja obar yang diberikan dokter segera membuat keadaan Naruto membaik, bekas luka akibat cacar perlahan-lahan menghilang sehingga Naruto bisa masuk sekolah dengan percaya diri lebih.

Naruto masih asik menatap layar i-podnya, ia kemudian berjalan lagi menyusuri koridor sekolah yang nampak mulai ramai. Beberapa saat berjalan, temannya memanggilnya dari belakang dan menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

"Ohaiyo. Kau sudah sembuh Naruto?" sapa Shino.

Naruto tersenyum ramah. Seperti biasa, ia akan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada siapa saja. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah bosan di rumah terus, Shion."

"Kulitmu tidak terlihat seperti kena penyakit cacar," cibir Shino.

"Hei, ini semua berkat Tuhan, doa orang-orang yang menyayangiku juga berkat dokter," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Jiahhhh...kau terlalu narsis. Tapi syukurlah kau sudah sembuh. Aku senang mendengarnya." Shino berkata tulus. Ia tersenyum bisa melihat sahabatnya ini kembali kesekolah.

"Terima kasih kau menolongku saat aku pingsan. Oya, selama aku tidak masuk ada berita apa saja di kelas," tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau sudah liat video Ino-chan bersama Sasuke belum?" ucap Shino berbisik.

"Sudah. Saat itu aku mau tidur, tapi kemudian Itachi memanggilku ke kamarnya." Naruto berkata jujur. Saat itu memang begitulah kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu Itachi-nii tidak cerita kalau Ino-chan marah-marah?" Shino kembali bertanya. Naruto menggeleng pertanda ia belum mengetahui soal hal itu.

Keheningan sesaat menyelimuti keduanya. Shino mengambil nafas sebentar untuk menceritakan dengan detail apa yang terjadi setelah ceritanya itu. Shino mengatakan pada Naruto, bahwa Ino datang menemui Sasuke dan meminta penjelasan.

"Lalu Sasuke sendiri bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Khehh..sepertinya karma sedang terjadi pada Sasuke. Saat itu justru Sasuke mencium bibir Ino di depan kelasnya. Hal ini membuat kehebohan tersendiri bagi fans girl Sasuke," ucap Shino serius.

'_Mereka berciuman. Tidak...tidak..tidak... kau tidak boleh marah atau cemburu, Naruto. Kau tidak mencintai Ino,'_ batin Naruto.

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu?" tanya Shino membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"E-eh? Tidak kok. Aku hanya tidak menyangka Sasuke berani menunjukkan perasaannya pada Ino, itu saja."

"Ah, ya sudah. Kita masuk saja ke kelas, Naruto. Bel masuk akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi."

"Umm."

.

.

.

Sreettt

Naruto menarik kursinya. Ia kemudian duduk manis di atasnya. Sambil menunggu sensei masuk, ia kemudian mengambil novel yang kemarin dibelikan Itachi. Ia menyobek plastik pembungkusnya. Ia kemudian membuka halaman pertama di novel itu. Naruto membaca pada baris pertama. Ia tertarik membacanya lagi.

'_Hati selembut Diamond, bagai cahaya yang berkilau terpancar terang dan menyilaukan. Silaunya yang angkuh tak sekalipun menyakitkan. Mereka simbol yang kuat dalam mempertahankan diri. Orang yang dianugerahi hati seperti diamond adalah orang-orang yang beruntung. Mereka yang disebut 'Diamond' harus terus dijaga jangan sampai kilaunya redup. Sang diamond akan selalu menjaga perasaan dan hati orang-orang disekitarnya.'_

'_Keren!' _batin Naruto kagum. Ia melanjutkan membacanya, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi bahwa ia harus menunda rasa penasarannya pada novelnya tersebut.

"Naruto, Anko-sensei sudah datang. Cepat masukkan novelmu," perintah Ino berbisik.

"Ino? Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Sejak tadi, Naruto. Kau keasyikan membaca novelmu itu sampai tidak menyadari sejak tadi aku sudah duduk di sampingmu." Ino mengendus kesal, dirinya seperti tidak dianggap Naruto.

Ino kemudian memperhatikan raut muka Ino yang terlihat kesal. Ya, tentu saja, diabaikan itu tidak enak. "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu," ucap Naruto pelan. Naruto kemudian memilih memperhatikan sang sensei yang mulai menjelaskan pelajaran. Ia kini kembali sibuk dengan pelajaran-pelajaran sekolah, setiap hari.

'_Kapan sih kau bisa memperhatikan kehadiranku. Naruto baka!'_ batin Ino kesal.

.

.

Treeettttt

Treeetttttt

"Pelajaran hari ini sekian dulu minna. Sensei harap kalian belajar dengan baik dan jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas." Anko-sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"Ya Sensei," suara bariton murid di kelas itu. Anko-senseipun meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Akhirnya jam istirahat datang juga. Ayo ke kantin Naruto," ajak Ino ceria.

Naruto menatap Ino sekilas. "Sebentar Ino. Aku mau update Inst*gr*m dulu. Kalian duluan. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

"Khehh..kau narsis juga ya?" cibir Ino terkekeh.

"Itu karena-

"Ino, ikut aku." Ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika Sasuke datang ke kelas Naruto dan langsung menarik tangan Ino. Ino hanya pasrah ketika tangannya di tarik oleh Sasuke. Ia sedikit malu, namun sepertinya jantungnya sedikit berdebar ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Naruto, aku duluan." Ino berteriak ketika Sasuke hampir mendekat ke pintu ruang kelasnya. Naruto hanya diam saja. Ia masih terpaku saat Sasuke menarik Ino.

'_Kenapa denganku?'_ batin Naruto.

Sementara itu, Ino meronta-ronta pada Sasuke atas tindakan seenaknya pada dirinya. "Lepas, aku mau dibawa kemana, Sasuke?" pinta Ino pada pemuda berambut raven itu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian berbalik memutarkan tubuhnya untuk melirik menatap Ino. "Kemana saja, asalkan kau tidak dekat bersama si dobe itu."

'_Hei, apa ini artinya Sasuke cemburu pada Naruto?'_ batin Ino.

"Khehh..kau cemburu pada Naruto?" sembur Ino. Sasuke hanya diam. Ia kemudian melanjutkan jalannya sambil tetap menggandeng tangan Ino. Dalam diam, Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Ino, namun karena gengsi yang tinggi, ia hanya diam saja saat dihujani pertanyaan yang sedikit menyentil hatinya.

"Kalau diam berarti benar dong. Kau cemburu." Skak matt, Sasuke merasa di tohok oleh ucapan Ino.

"Diam, dan ikuti aku, Ino."

"Sasuke. Aku mau ke kantin. Aku lapar." Ino sedikit kesal.

"Diamlah, kita akan sampai."

"Sasuke."

"Diam atau kau kucium, Ino."

BLUSHH

Wajah gadis berambut blonde itu memerah. Ia masih ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika Sasuke menciumnya di sekolah. Antara malu dan bingung. Ino kemudian menepuk kepalanya, menyadari kebodohannya. Ia kini menurut saja.

.

.

"Heh, Naruto. Aku dengar Shion kemarin menjengukkmu." Hinata bertanya pada Naruto sambil melirik Naruto yang sedang memakan ramennya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia kemudian bercerita soal kedatangan Shion. "Umm. Dia perhatian sekali padaku. Aku senang dia bisa menyempatkan waktu menjengukku."

"Kau masih menyukainya, Naruto?" Kali ini, Sakura ikut andil dalam percakapan itu.

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu, menghentikan aktifitas makannya. "Masih," ucap Naruto singkat.

"Mungkin dalam waktu dekat. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Shikamaru dan Shino, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya ada rapat Osis dadakan," ucap Sakura cuek.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak ikut?"

Sakura dan Hinata terdiam. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa mereka masih santai ketika Shino dan Shikamaru ikut rapat.

"Kyaaa. Kami baru ingat itu. kami pergi dulu, Naruto. Bye!" ucap Hinata panik.

Sakura menghabiskan minumnya. Ia kemudian menyusul Hinata yang sudah berlari menjauh. "Kami pergi dulu."

'_Dasar wanita. Huh, aku makan sendirian lagi, dong,'_ batin Naruto menggerutu.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Waktunya pulang sekolah. Hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya, Shikamaru mengantarkan Naruto pulang dengan MoGe *Motor Gede, Harley Davidson* kesayangannya. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menolak ajakan Shikamaru, kerena ngeri saat membonceng motor yang dikendarai temannya itu.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau baru saja sembuh, Naruto."

"Tenang saja, aku bisa kok naik bus."

"Aku tahu, kau dan Sasuke selalu pulang sendiri-sendiri, tapi setidaknya pulanglah saja bersamaku hari ini."

"Kau kalau membonceng itu membuatku takut. Jika tidak ngebut, sudah dari dulu aku mau pulang bersamamu." Naruto mengungkapkan alasannya menolak ajakan pulang bersama Shikamaru.

"Aku janji, kali ini aku tidak akan ngebut-ngebut. Ayolah, please." Shikamaru berusaha membujuk Naruto. Shikamaru lantas meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dirinya tidak akan ngebut di jalan raya.

"Iya, baik. Asal kau tidak ngebut, aku ikut denganmu."

"Yes. Come on bro!" Cukup lama meyakinkan Naruto, namun akhirnya ia berhasil meyakinkan pemuda beriris blue shapire itu.

Naruto mengenakan helm cadangan yang selalu ia bawa jika temannya ingin numpang pulang bersamanya. Selesai memakai helm, Shikamaru kemudian menyalakan mesin MoGe-nya dan segera mengantarkan Naruto pulang.

Sesuai janji, Shikamaru mengendarai dengan kecepatan 40km/jam, tidak telalu cepat menurut Naruto, tapi sangat lambat menurut Shikamaru. Mereka kini sedang berhenti di lampu lalu lintas. Sesekali, Naruto dan Shikamaru mengobrol untuk mengurangi kejenuhan. Tanpa mereka sadari, dari arah belakang datang mobil sedan yang melaju kencang dan-

CKITTTT

BRUKKK

Mobil sedan itu mengerem secara mendadak dan mengakibatkan Shikamaru dan Naruto terjatuh. Shikamaru yang segera sadar dari tempatnya, langsung berlari menolong Naruto yang tersungkur. Lalu lintas sempat terganggu akibat insiden itu.

"Naruto!"

"Arrghh. Tanganku, Shika." Naruto merintih kesalitan memegang tangannya. Shikamaru panik dan segera membantu Naruto menyingkirkan roda ban depan MoGe yang menimpa tangan sahabatnya. Meski ia terlihat tidak apa-apa, namun tangan dan kakinya tergores akibat kecelakaan tadi.

"Bertahanlah," ucap Shikamaru cemas.

"Maafkan kami. Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang pengemudi mobil sedan itu.

"Matamu di mana sih. Menyetir tidak lihat-lihat. Sudah tahu lampu merah, masih saja tidak berhenti," maki Shikamaru kesal.

"Maafkan kami, mobil yang saya kendarai tiba-tiba saja sulit dikendalikan karena pecah ban. Kami akan bertanggung jawab," ucap sang supir menyesal. Perdebatan itu akhirnya membuat seorang penumpang lain di mobil itu keluar. Sebenarnya, ia tidak menyalahkan sang pengendara motor, namun melihat salah satu korban yang terjatuh merasa kesakitan, ia lantas turun.

"Kalian memang harus bertanggung jawab." Shikamaru berkata sambil menahan emosi.

"Nak, sepertinya kau dan temanmu harus mendapat pertolongan. Kami akan panggilkan ambulance," ucap pria tua yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Pria tua itu sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto yang tampak sepeti sesorang yang ia kenal.

"Shika, kita menepi di jalan dulu sambil menunggu ambulance datang," ucap Naruto menahan sakit. Pria tua itu kemudian menelpon ambulance untuk membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit terdekat, tidak berapa lama, polisi lalu lintas datang dan di susul mobil ambulance. Petugas medis langsung membawa masuk tubuh Naruto masuk ke dalam ambulance, diikuti Shikamaru dan pria paruh baya itu.

.

.

Ambulance yang membawa mereka bertiga, telah sampai di rumah sakit. Para medis segera membawa Naruto dan Shikamaru untuk mendapat pertolongan pertama. Pria tua yang diketahui bernama Kyochi Namikaze itu menunggu Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sedang di tangani dokter.

Kyochi Namikaze duduk di depan ruangan dimana Shikamaru dan Naruto berada. Pria baya itu, merenung sejak tadi. Ia kembali mengingat Naruto seperti mengingat Minato, putra kesayangannya yang telah ia usir. Pemuda itu mirip sekali dengan putranya. Memori kembali berputar di otaknya.

"Minato." Tanpa sadar nama itu terucap. Ia kembali merundukkan kepalanya. Menyesali kebodohannya di masa lalu. Kyochi Namikaze kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Ia kembali menatap ruangan di depannya. Entah kenapa, ia sangat ingin melihat pemuda yang mirip sekali dengan putranya.

Ceklekk

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, sang dokter yang menangani mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyochi Namikaze lantas menanyakan keadaan dua orang siswa SMA itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka dokter?" tanya pria tua itu.

"Shikamaru Nara hanya mengalami luka ringan, sedangkan Uchiha Naruto mengalami patah tulang akibat tertimpa roda ban depan motor temannya." Sang pria tua itu tertunduk lesu. Biar bagaimanapun, ini semua salahnya.

.

.

"Suster, apa ada pasien bernama Uchiha Naruto? Bisa beritahu aku dimana ruangannya?" tanya Mikoto panik. Sang suster di bagian informasi langsung mencari data pasien yang masuk hari ini.

"Dia berada di lantai tujuh kamar 132, nyonya." Begitu mendapat informasi tersebut, Mikoto dan Itachi langsung menuju kamar Naruto.

Mikoto dan Itachi memasuki lift, tombol lift itu di tekap pada angka tujuh. Dalam hati, ia merasa cemas pada putra angkatnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika hari pertama masuk sekolah pasca sembuh dari sakitnya, malah mengalami kecelakaan.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Itachi dan Mikoto langsung mencari kamar Naruto. beberapa saat mencari akhirnya ketemu. Mikoto langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Naruto. Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya Mikoto cemas.

"Sepertinya tanganku mengalami patah tulang, bu. Yang terpenting aku dan Shikamaru selamat," ucap Naruto meyakinkan Mikoto.

"Bibi, Itachi-nii, maafkan aku," ucap Shikamaru menyesal.

"Sudah, jangan begitu. Ini semua karena kecelakaan," ucap Itachi menghibur.

"Bibi tidak marah kok, Shika. Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa." Mikoto tersenyum lembut ke arah Shikamaru.

Ceklek

Pintu dibuka dari luar. Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Maaf, nyonya. Apa anda ibu dari Naruto?"

"Ah, benar tuan. Anda?" tanya Mikoto atau lebih tepatnya mengintrogasi.

"Saya yang menabrak motor mereka. Saya mohon maaf atas kejadian ini pada anda. Saat itu mobil yang dikemudikan sopir saya mengalami pecah ban dan mobil sulit dikendalikan. Saya benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Kyochi Namikaze merasa bersalah.

"Tuan, yang terpenting sekarang mereka tidak apa-apa. Kami bisa mengerti bahwa anda tidak sengaja." Mikoto berkata lembut pada pria tua itu. Baik Itachi, Shikamaru dan Naruto bisa memahami kondisi yang terjadi saat itu.

"Saya akan bertanggung jawab hingga mereka sembuh."

"Terima kasih banyak, tuan sudah bersedia membawa mereka ke rumah sakit," sambung Itachi ramah.

"Panggil saja aku Kyochi Namikaze."

'_Kyochi Namikaze? Seperti nama keluarga otou-san. Ah, mungkin saja nama itu ada banyak,'_ batin Naruto.

.

.

**~Esok harinya**

Hari ini, para sahabat Naruto datang menjenguk Naruto di rumah sakit. Shikamaru sendiri hanya menjalani rawat jalan karena lukanya tidak terlalu parah di bandingkan dengan Naruto. Naruto tampak senang mendapat kunjungan dari sahabatnya. Ia bertambah senang karena ada Sasuke yang ikut menjenguk, meski disana ia tetap sama 'dingin' terhadap Naruto.

"Kau ini, baru juga kemarin masuk kenapa sekarang malah dirawat di sini sih," ucap Sakura prihatin.

"Namanya juga kecelakaan. Ya, kan Shika." Naruto melempar candaan itu pada Shikamaru.

"Ini pasti gara-gara kau mengebut ya, Shika," tuduh Shino. Shikamaru sempat kesal pada temannya itu.

"Heh Shino, kami itu sedang berhenti di lampu lalu lintas. Kami tertabrak dari belakang." Shikamaru kemudian menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yang sebenarnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka hanya meng-oh ria.

"Aku kira kau ngebut seperti biasa," celetuk Hinata membuat mereka tertawa.

"Enak saja," ucap Shikamaru tidak terima.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Ino tidak bersamamu Sasuke-nii?" Naruto berusaha mengajak Sasuke ngobrol. Pihak yang ditanya hanya mengendus kesal karena sang pujaan hatinya tengah pergi bersama ayahnya.

"Dia ada urusan dengan paman Inoichi," ucap Sasuke singkat. Naruto hanya ber-oh ria. Suasan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hening. Tidak ada lagi obrolan. Naruto kemudian duduk bersandar di ranjangnya dengan perasaan gelisah.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu lesu seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto.

"Kakek tua yang menabrak kita itu, marganya sama seperti marga ayahku," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau bilang kau tidak punya keluarga lagi," kata Shikamaru terkejut. Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke dan Shino juga berekspresi sama seperti Naruto.

"Iya sih. Otou-san dan Okaa-san tidak pernah membahas kakek ataupun nenek. Jadi aku pikir mereka itu tidak punya keluarga selain aku yang mereka miliki." Naruto berkata jujur. Ia sungguh mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa ia tidak memiliki keluarga lain.

"Atau mungkin sebenarnya mereka menyembunyikan rahasia itu darimu, Naruto." Sakura ikut menduga-duga.

"Ah, coba aku cari profil orang itu Naruto." Shikamaru kemudian mengambil tabletnya. Ia kemudian mencari nama Kyochi Namikaze di g0g*&l.

"Ketemu!" teriak Shikamaru girang. Ia lantas membacakan hasil pencariannya di g0g*&l pada teman-temannya.

'_Kyochi Namikaze adalah adalah putra Kichiro Uzumaki. Beliau adalah salah satu keturunan bangsawan terkenal di Jepang. Klan Uzumaki, hampir sebagian menguasai perekonomian di Jepang. Kyochi Namikaze sendiri adalah seorang pewaris tahta Uzumaki Corp yang bergerak di bidang perbankan dan industri pertambangan. Kyochi Namikaze memiliki dua orang anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan bernama Minato Uzumaki dan Mikasa Uzumaki. Hingga sekarang, klan Uzumaki masih dipandang sebagai keluarga yang berpengaruh di Jepang.'_

"Jangan-jangan, Naruto?" ucap Shino tanda tanya.

"Hei, mungkin itu kebetulan saja mirip. Coba baca lagi lanjutan dari artikel itu, Shikamaru," ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tidak ada keterangan lain selain ini."

"Itu mustahil. Coba cari foto keluarganya di internet, Shika." Hinata ikut penasaran, begitu juga Sasuke dan yang lain. Shikamaru segera mencari foto klan Uzumaki. Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah foto-foto yang dicari mereka.

"Mustahil, ini-

Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong ketika Sasuke berjalan dan mengambil tabletnya. Ia memperhatikan dengan jelasfoto di tablet Shikamaru. Ia kemudian ingat dengan foto yang dipajang Naruto di kamar saat ia menemani ibunya melihat kondisi pemuda berambut pirang itu yang sedang sakit. Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino, dan Hinata berdiri mengerubungi Sasuke dan secara bergantian melihat foto di tablet itu.

"Ini foto ayahmu, kan?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Mirip."

"Ini jelas ayahmu, dobe." Perkataan Sasuke jelas mengundang tanya semua temannya termasuk Naruto.

"Selidiki saja dulu. Kalau benar itu keluargamu, kau akan jadi pewaris tunggal," ucap Sakura enteng.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti akan bisa membeli ramen sepuasmu," ucap Hinata bercanda.

"Jangan dengarkan ocehan mereka, Naruto. Semua belum jelas jika belum diselidiki. Aku yakin masa lalumu akan terkuak."

"Umm.. arigatou minna," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Shikamaru dan teman-temannya pulang menjenguk Naruto lima menit lalu. Naruto sendirian lagi. Ibu dan kakaknya tadi pagi sudah menemaninya di rumah sakit. Naruto di landa kebosanan akut. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di ranjang rumah sakit. Masih dengan jelas ingatan beberapa jam lalu mengenai topik yang sedang dibahas bersama teman-temannya. Pria tua yang menabrak mereka, marganya sama dengan ayahnya. Naruto merasa tidak tenang dengan hal ini. Ia kembali berusaha memejamkan matanya agar bisa melupakan hal ini.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk saja," ucap Naruto dari dalam.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui yang datang menjenguknya adalah Ino.

"Hai, Naruto. bagaimana keadaanmu. Apa lukannya parah?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi. Naruto stewdrop melihat Ino yang bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka biasa."

"Aku bawakan ramen nih. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Wah, kebetulan. Aku kangen sekali dengan ramen. Kau memang teman yang baik." Naruto tampak senang ketika Ino membawakan ramen kesukaannya.

'_Mungkin kali ini memang teman, tapi suatu hari nanti, kau harus jadi pangeranku,_' batin Ino kecewa.

Ino melamun, Naruto kemudian memanggil namanya. Baru beberapa kali memanggil, akhirnya Ino kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ah, tidak kok."

"Ino, bisakah kau membantuku makan. Dengan tangan kananku yang terpasang gips, aku kesilitan bergerak," pinta Naruto. Ino sempat melupakan rasa kecewa, dan kini berganti dengan senyuman lembut dari gadis berambut blonde itu. Ino perlahan membuka tutup ramen itu, ia mengambil sumpit dan sendok agar Naruto dapat merasakan ramen beserta kuahnya.

"Buka mulutmu, Naruto." Ino kemudian memasukan ramen yang dibawanya ke mulut Naruto. Naruto menerima suapan dari Ino. Ino dan Naruto sempat merona. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, namun melihat adegan yang mereka perankan sekarang ini, seperti layaknya kekasih sungguhan.

"Suapkan kuahnya juga, Ino. Ramennya enak sekali. Kau beli dimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku membelinya di cabang ramen Ichiraku yang terdekat dengan rumah sakit, Naruto."

"Oh begitu ya. Pantas saja rasanya enak sekali."

Mereka tetap melanjutkan aktifitas menyuapi dan disuapi itu. Naruto sedikit salah tingkah, begitu juga dengan Ino. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto telah menyelesaikan makan ramennya dengan perasaan senang.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk ramennya, Ino," ucap Naruto tulus.

"Sama-sama, Naruto."

Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat. Ingin sekali Ino memulai pembicaraan, namun sepertinya gengsi tinggi memaksanya untuk diam. Sejenak Ino lupa kalau ia bertekat untuk mendekati Naruto, namun kenapa ia jadi membisu seperti ini.

"Tadi Sasuke kemari. Apa kau sedang marah padanya." Naruto membuka suara. Ia paling benci dengan kesunyian.

"Marah? Tidak kok. Lagian aku bukan kekasihnya, Naruto." Ino salah tingkah.

"Aku rasa Sasuke mulai menyukaimu. Kenapa tidak mencoba berhubungan lagi dengannya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Benarkah seperti itu?"

"Tebakanku tidak pernah salah dalam menilai Sasuke, Ino."

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku lebih menyukai orang lain dibandingkan Sasuke?" Ino balik tanya.

"Semua itu ada pada pilihanmu, Ino." Naruto menjawabnya dengan bijak tanpa harus membuat ucapannya menyinggung Ino.

"Jika boleh memilih, aku akan memilihmu di bandingkan Sasuke, Naruto."

'_Hah, kenapa aku justru senang saat kau mengatakan itu Ino,"_ batin Naruto galau.

'_Aissshhh, kenapa aku bicara blak-blakan seperti ini,'_ batin Ino merasa bodoh.

Ino buru-buru mengendalikan keadaannya saat ini. "Ah, lupakan ucapanku Naruto. Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Ino menutupi wajah gugupnya.

"Kau lucu Ino. Pantas saja Sasuke begitu possesif terhadapmu." Naruto terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Ino hanya melongo.

.

.

.

**To be countinued**.

**A/N :** Nah, penasaran kenapa saya mengambil judul ini? alasan di atas cukup untuk saya menggambarkan sosok Naruto seperti diamond.

Oke, bagaimana dengan si penabrak itu? sudah ada yang menduga dia siapa? Hahah... yups, saya tahu apa yang minna pikirkan...hehehe...

Masalah semakin rumit, tapi akan Shin jelaskan perchapter. Semoga minna g bingung atau lari...hehehe..

Shin mo tanya, apakah kalian suke dengan scene terakhir? Oh, mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu sepele ya, tapi bagaimana jika bagi Ino itu sangat berkesan setelah adegan menyuapi Naruto. Scene terakhir ini sedikit ringan ya, tapi tidak mengurangi bagaimana perasaan Ino terhadap Naruto. Agak blak-blakan, namun cukup membuat Naruto sedikit tersentil. Hehehe..

Okelah kalau begitu. Shin sangat seneng sekali atas review dan dukungan minna sekalian... jangan tinggalkan aku minna... wkwkwkkw #nangis lebay.

SasuIno: xixixi, thanks for RnR. Naruto bukannya menolak, tapi menjaga hatinya...hehehe

Kuroko: heheh..setujur bingittt. thanks for RnR. Shin usahakan. Okoko

Nirvas : aduhhh, soal itu gak ada bayangan sama sekali soal penculikan dan sebagainya. Heheh... thanks for RnR.

Yuichi : iya, dia emang jahil, tapi dia gak jahat kok. thanks for RnR

Narushion : hahah, suka banget sama pairing itu ya... hem, shin usahain ya, misal gak bisa, maafin shin ya,,,heheh. thanks for RnR

**See u next chapter..**


	10. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

**DIAMOND**

**.**

**.**

**Present by Shin Key Can**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini berisi , AU, OOC, Typos, etc... **

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke dan masih banyak lagi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SMA Santiago**

Hari ini, Ino benar-benar di landa frustasi berat. Beberapa hari tidak melihat dan mendengar suara Naruto membuatnya harus memasang wajah malasnya setiap kali teman-temannya mengajakknya ke kantin. Ino memang sepertinya terjerat oleh pesona Naruto. Entah bagaimana caranya, Ino seolah tidak menyerah mendekati Naruto meski sang pemuda beriris blue shapire itu nampak biasa saja.

Ino nampak lesu. Kepalanya masih berada di atas mejanya. Ia enggan menegakkan kepalanya mengingat sebenarnya jam istirahat datang. Hinata yang melihat Ino seperti itu langsung menghampiri gadis berambut blonde itu.

"Ino-chan. Ayo ke kantin," panggil Hinata pada sahabatnya.

"Aku malas ke kantin, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak lapar," jawab Ino lesu. Moodnya benar-benar tidak baik hari ini. Ino ingin sekali membolos untuk hari ini, namun apa boleh buat, ancaman nilai C menjadi momok mengerikan bagi Ino.

Kriukkkkk...kriukkkk

Hinata terkekeh pelan. Ino benar-benar sedang di landa kelaparan, namun gengsi yang tinggi membuatnya enggan mengakuinya.

Ino menghela nafas pelan. "Baik-baik. Ayo ke kantin."

"Kalau lapar, bilang saja. Jangan malu-malu mengakuinya," sindir Hinata geli. Diam-diam Ino sedikit kesal dengan sindiran itu.

"Iya, cerewet. Ayo cepat kita cari makan." Ino langsung menarik tangan Hinata menuju kantin. Hinata sendiri hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah malu Ino. Kedua sahabat itu akhirnya saling merangkul sambil tertawa pelan ketika menyadari kebodohan Ino.

.

.

"Kalian kemana saja sih? Dari tadi aku menunggu kalian," serutu Shino pada Sakura dan Ino yang baru saja duduk di kursi kantin SMA Santiago. Disana sudah ada Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru dan juga Sasuke.

"Heh, Shino. Kau kira aku tidak lapar. Aku harus memaksa Ino dulu agar ia mau ke kantin bersamaku," tegas Sakura kesal. Sasuke melirik ke arah Ino, namun sayang Ino tidak menyadari hal itu karena dia terlalu sibuk menyaksikan perdebatan Shino dan Sakura.

"Mendokusai. Ayolah, bisakah kalian diam saat makan?" Shikamaru yang mendengar perdebatan kecil dengan sahabatnya hanya bisa menatap malas. Ia kemudian kembali menyantap makanan di depannya tanpa bersuara.

'_Dari dulu kalau makan pasti harus diam, kan?'_ batin Ino heran

'_Gelar jeniusnya tidak digunakan dengan baik. Ya tentu saja kalau makan itu diam. Kalau bicara, pasti akan tersedak,'_ batin Sakura menggerutu.

'_Shikamaru aneh,' _batin Hinata mengejek.

'_Shika bodoh!'_ batin Sasuke meremehkan Shikamaru.

Acara makan siangpun akhirnya berlanjut setelah perdebatan kecil diantara mereka. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit menghabiskan makanannya, mereka berbincang sebentar sebelum masuk kelas. Kurang lima belas menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka masih asyik mengobrol dan membahas hal lain, termasuk Naruto.

"Minna. Menurut kalian Naruto akan berapa lama lagi dirawat di rumah sakit?" celetuk Hinata pada kelima sahabatnya.

"Aku rasa mungkin ia akan disana lebih dari seminggu mengingat tangannya terluka parah," ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"Hampir dua seminggu lebih dia tidak masuk, setelah sembuh dari sakit cacarpun ia malah mengalami musibah bersamamu, Shika." Suara Sakura terdengar lirih. Ya, bagaimanapun Shikamaru dan Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Ia paling sedih jika sahabat-sahabatnya sampai terluka.

"Naruto akan segera sembuh. Aku yakin itu. Yang terpenting sekarang, aku bersyukur kalian selamat," ucap Ino tulus.

"Kau benar Ino-chan. Buktinya sekarang dia masih sempat selfie meski tangannya di perban," kata Shino terkekeh. Ia kemudian memberikan tabletnya pada Sakura dan melihat akun inst*gr*m milik Naruto melalui tabletnya Shino. Semua bergiliran melihat akun inst*gr*m milik Naruto, kecuali Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak tertarik melihatnya. Sasuke memilih diam dan meminum jus tomat pesanannya.

"Dia ketularan Narsis siapa sih sampai segitunya?" tanya Ino heran.

Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino juga Hinata menatap ke arah Ino.

"Ketularan Itachi-nii!" suara baritone Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino dan Hinata. Ino hanya melotot, sedangkan Sasuke tersedak karena mendengar pengakuan sahabat-sahabatnya. Shino yang berada di dekat Sasuke berusaha membatu menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Heh, kalian tau dari mana si baka Itachi mengajari si dobe narsis?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kau ini payah. Punya kakak senyentrik dan senarsis itu kau tidak tahu?" ucap Hinata tertawa.

"Lain kali, bikin akun inst*gr*m supaya kau bisa menilai seberapa narsis kedua saudaramu itu." Shikamaru mengejek si Uchiha dengan puas.

"Sialan, kau," ucap Sasuke geram. Mau tidak mau, semua sahabat-sahabatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah kesal karena ejekan Shikamaru.

.

.

**~Malam hari, di mansion Uchiha**

Suasana makan malam di keluarga Uchiha sedikit berbeda dengan ke alpha-an Naruto. Hal ini maklum saja, karena sang pemuda beriris blue shapire itu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Mereka bukannya tidak ingin menunggu Naruto di rumah sakit, namun karena peraturan rumah sakit yang melarang pasien di tunggu oleh keluarganya.

Denting piring beradu pada sendok dan garpu yang terdengar di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha itu. Mereka masih menatap serius makanan di depannya tanpa ada yang bersuara sedikitpun. Beberapa menit kemudia, seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dengan tenang.

"Aku ingin bicara serius dengan kalian." Sasuke membuka suara. Fugaku dan Itachi sedikit shock, sedangkan Mikoto masih menatap Sasuke dengan intens.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?" Fugaku bertanya seraya memakan desert di depannya. Meski makan malam telah berakhir, Fugaku tak ingin menghentikan memakan desert buatan istrinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dirinya sejujurnya belum siap mengatakan hal ini pada keluarganya. Dia berpikir, jika terus-terusan memendam masalah ini, ia tidak akan tenang.

"Bicaralah Sasuke," ucap Itachi menyimak.

"Ini tentang Naruto." Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi sepertinya kali ini tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Sasuke membicarakan Naruto. Ini sungguh kejadian luar biasa. Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya.

"Tumben kau tertarik pada Naruto, nak? Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?" Mikoto tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sudah menduga jika ia membahas soal Naruto, keluarganya akan menanggapinya dengan berlebihan. Oh, Sasuke benar-benar ingin menguburkan dirinya di sumur ketika melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan keluarganya.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Apakah si dobe akan kembali pada keluarganya, jika ia tahu keluarganya masih ada?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Kau bercanda Sasuke. Keluarga Naruto hanya ayah dan ibunya saja, yang lain tidak ada." Fugaku berusaha menjawab pertanyaan putranya dengan nada enteng.

"Aku serius ayah."

Itachi masih menyimak apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dalam hati ia merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan adiknya. "Lalu alasanmu bertanya seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ketahui?"

"Ibu dan Itachi-nii masih ingat dengan kakek tua yang menabrak motor Shikamaru dan Naruto bukan?"

"Lantas apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?" Mikoto mulai tertarik dengan hal ini, begitu juga suami dan putra sulungnya.

"Kyochi Namikaze, bukankah nama marganya sama dengan nama Minato Namikaze, ayah dari Naruto?" skak matt, ketiga orang di depan Sasuke seperti tersambar petir ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Fugaku terlihat tak percaya, namun setidaknya, ia pernah mendengar dan melihat foto Minato Namikaze dari Naruto. Fugaku kembali bertanya pada Sasuke. "Mungkin nama itu pasaran, Sasuke. Namikaze itu seorang bangasawan, bisa saja kakek Naruto memberikan nama pada ayahnya Naruto agar putranya menjadi sosok seperti bangsawan."

"Ayah lupa ya? Namikaze adalah bangsawan seperti yang tadi ayah katakan. Jadi kemungkinan, nama itu hanya ada satu saja, alias dipakai hanya untuk keluarga dan keturunan langsung bangsawan Namikaze," ucap Sasuke meralat.

"Kalau begitu Naruto-

"Benar Itachi-nii. Naruto adalah keturunan langsung dari bangsawan terkenal itu," ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi. Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menebak apa yang ada di otak kakaknya. Benar saja. Tebakannya benar dan Itachi hanya diam dan membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Fugaku tampak terkejut sekali, terlihat saat ini, ia meletakkan desertnya.

"Itu bisa saja, sayang. Naruto mungkin tidak mengerti masa lalu orang tuanya, yang ia tahu adalah tidak memiliki keluarga selain kedua orang tuanya," ucap Mikoto memberi pengertian pada suaminya.

Itachi setuju dengan pendat ibunya. Sedari tadi, ia sudah berpikir mengenai klan Namikaze itu. "Itu benar yah. Tapi jika dugaan Sasuke itu benar, apa Kyochi Namikaze tidak merasa janggal ketika melihat Naruto mirip Minato Namikaze?"

"Aku rasa dia sudah merasakan itu, Itachi. Keluarga bangsawan itu, mungkin saja sudah menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk menyelidiki Naruto," Mikoto berkata sambil menganalisis dugaannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin Mikoto?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Itu karena saat kami bertemu, Kyochi Namikaze memiliki pandangan yang berbeda pada Naruto. Pandangannya itu seperti kesedihan dan kerinduan pada seseorang, sayang?"

"Lalu, bagaimana jika semua itu benar?" Sasuke lagi-lagi menuntut jawaban dari keluarganya. Itachi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto terdiam sejenak.

Mikoto yang sedikit tertohok atas pertanyaan Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya. "Kami mungkin akan mengembalikan keluarganya, Sasuke."

"Sayang?" suara baritone Fugaku menanti jawaban dari istrinya. Mikoto yang merasa mendapat tatapan dari ketiga orang laki-laki di depannya terdiam sejenak. Ia sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

Mikoto menghela nafas. Ia kembeli menatap para lelaki didepannya. "Dengarkan aku dulu. Jika itu terjadi, bukankah harus merelakan semua itu? Keluarga kandung itu sangat berarti, dan sepahit apapun kehidupan yang mereka jalani, tetap saja mereka adalah darah daging. Kita tidak boleh memutuskan ikatan itu, meski aku sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anak kandungku sendiri," ucap Mikoto panjang lebar.

"Mikoto? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Fugaku lirih.

"Apa itu tidak akan terlihat seperti kacang lupa kulit jika itu ditujukan pada Naruto, bu?" tanya Itachi.

"Kita membawa Naruto kerumah ini dengan tulus tanpa mengharap imbalan sepeserpun darinya. Aku percaya Naruto tidak akan seperti itu, Itachi." Suara Fugaku kembali terdengar bijak.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan, bu?" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Menunggu sampai Kyochi Namikaze mencari tahu dan datang kesini." Fugaku mengakhiri pembicaraan serius itu. Mikoto, Sasuke juga Itachi diam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Mereka tidak berniat membahas ini lagi.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Makan malam begitu tenang, tentu saja karena si dobe itu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku lega, setidaknya aku tidak ingin melihat wajah bodohnya itu. Aku menatap keluargaku yang telah selesai memakan makannya. Aku melihat ayahku memakan desert buatan ibu, Itachi dan ibu duduk santai di bangku meja makan. Aku kembali teringat ketika kemarin masalah soal si penabrak si dobe dan Shikamaru. Ya, rasa penasaranku tentang masalah si dobe membuatku terusik. Aku kemudian memberanikan diri bertanya dan membeberkan hal besar seperti itu pada keluargaku. Keseriusan pembicaraan kami sampai pada titik dimana aku menyebut 'Namikaze.' Aku menjelaskan dengan detail apa yang aku ketahui. Awalnya mereka sempat tidak percaya. Jelas saja, karena selama ini si dobe hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki saudara.

Ayah, ibu dan juga Itachi menatapku lagi. Kali ini baik Itachi maupun ayah dan ibu sama-sama berargument dengan kemungkinan terjadi jika Kyoichi Namikaze adalah keluarga Naruto. Ibu menjawab dengan bijak. Aku setuju saja dengan ibu, toh jika ia harus kembali ke keluarganya itu artinya rumah ini akan sepi tanpa si dobe. Setidaknya aku akan lebih tentram jika si dobe itu benar-benar berasal dari keluarga Namikaze itu.

**End of Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**~Siang hari jam 12.00, di rumah sakit**

Siang ini, Naruto tidak sendirian. Ia bersama Mikoto yang sejak tadi menunggunya dari jam sembilan pagi tadi. Mikoto dengan sabar menjaga putra angkatnya itu. mikoto bahkan dengan sabar menyuapi Naruto yang saat ini tangannya sedang diperban.

"Ibu, aku mau makan ramen," rajuk Naruto manja.

"Naruto, sayang, bersabar sebentar ya. Beberapa hari lagi kau akan keluar dari sini." Mikoto berusaha membujuk putra angkatnya itu agar memakan makanan yang di sediakan rumah sakit.

"Ibuuuuuu... aku ingin ramen."

"Naruto-

Tok...Tok...Tok

Dari luar kamar Naruto, seseorang mengetuk pintu tersebut. Mikoto yang tadinya ingin membujuk Naruto, kemudian berjalan dan membukakan pintu. Mikoto sedikit terkejut melihat siapa orang yang datang ke kamar anaknya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang.

"Aaa.. Namikaze-san. Silahkan masuk," ajak Mikoto ramah. Mikoto kemudian mengajakknya duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

'_Dia datang,'_ batin Naruto terkejut. Ia nampak tersenyum tipis menutupi rasa gugupnya. Gugup, mungkin perasaannya saat ini lebih tepat seperti itu. Naruto masih mengingat kembali topik yang dibahas bersama temannya tentang Kyochi Namikaze. Kyochi Namikaze bermarga sama seperti ayahnya. Ia kemudian melenjutkan memakan makanannya selagi ibunya mempersilahkan sang Namikaze duduk.

"Apa keadaan Naruto sudah membaik, Uchiha-san?" tanya Kyochi Namikaze.

"Naruto sudah lebih baik, Namikaze-san." Mikoto memandang Naruto yang sedang berusaha memakan makanannya menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Selesai!" ucap Naruto senang.

"Good boy," ucap Mikoto senang. Mikoto langsung berjalan ke arah ranjang Naruto dan mengambil piring di atas meja tersebut sedangkan Kyochi Namikaze berjalan mendekat mengikuti Mikoto dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?" ucap Kyochi Namikaze ramah.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, Namikaze-san. Meski begitu, aku lebih senang makan ramen dari pada makanan rumah sakit," canda Naruto.

'_Sama seperti Minato,'_ batin Kyochi lirih. Semua yang ada di dalam Naruto dari wajah hingga menyangkut ramen, sama persis dengan Minato.

"Syukurlah jika keadaanmu sudah membaik. Kau juga suka ramen, Naruto?" tanya Kyoichi.

"Dia penggila ramen sejati, Namikaze-san," ucap Mikoto tersenyum.

"Oh, benarkah itu, Uchiha-san?" Kyochi Namikaze nampak antusias mendengar hal itu. Naruto sendiri nampak nyengir kuda mendengar pengakuan Mikoto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika disebut 'penggila ramen.' Mikoto dan Kyochi hanya tersenyum ke arah Naruto ketika melihat tingkah Naruto. Naruto sedikit kesal dan berusaha membela diri di hadapan orang yang diduga masih keluarganya. "Sekarang aku sudah mengurangi makan ramen, ibu."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Benar kok. Kalau ibu tidak percaya tanya saja Shikamaru."

Mikoto terkekeh pelan. Ia sendiri masih tetap dengan mode menggoda Naruto, sedangkan Kyoichi hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi dua orang didepannya. Ruangan itu sedikit ramai dengan celoteh Naruto.

Sekilas Naruto melirik ke arah kakek tua itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan olehnya. Kyochi nampak melamun. Melihat hal itu, Naruto bermaksud ingin memanggilnya.

"Namikaze-san."

"Namikaze-san." Naruto memanggil Kyochi sampai dua kali.

"A-aa.. maaf aku melamu," ucap Kyochi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Anda kenapa melamun?" tanya Mikoto, menyadari perubahan muka sang Namikaze itu.

"Aku hanya sedang merindukan seseorang, Uchiha-san. Ah, sebaiknya aku segera pulang." Ucapan Kyochi adalah ungkapan jujurnya pada orang di depannya. Ia memang merindukan suasana hangat seperti yang terjadi antara Mikoto dan Naruto.

"Kenapa buru-buru Namikaze-san?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku harus segera terbang ke Paris mengurus bisnisku, Naruto."

"Pasti sangat sibuk sekali," ucap Mikoto mengerti.

"Anda benar, Uchiha-san. Saya harus segera menuju bendara, Uchiha-san. Jika ada apa-apa asistenku yang bernama Orochimaru akan mengurusnya." Mikoto hanya mengangguk dan memaklumi kesibukan sang Namikaze itu. Kyoichi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pamit dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Naruto menghentikan langkah kaki sang Namikaze

Kyoichi berbalik kebelakang dan menghadap Naruto dan Mikoto. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kyoichi heran.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa lagi, Namikaze-san." Tiba-tiba saja, bibir Naruto sukses mengeluarkan kalimat itu dengan lancar. Naruto merasa seperti melihat kakek kandungnya pada diri Kyochi. Ada timbul perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti dirinya. Ia sendiri juga bingung.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu jika tidak sibuk. Semoga cepat sembuh, Naruto." Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyoichi kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Tentu saja Mikoto dan Naruto tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, punggung Kyoichi telah menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan mereka. Ruangan kembali sepi. Mikoto masih setia menunggu Naruto.

.

.

'_Moshi-moshi,'_ ucap Naruto menyapa seseorang di seberang telepon.

'_Aku dengar kau kecelakaan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?' _tanya Shion cemas.

'_Sudah lebih baik. Ibu baru saja pulang dari sini. Kapan kau menjengukku?' _ucap Naruto manja. Shion yang mendengar Naruto berkata manja seperti itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

'_Maaf, sepertinya aku belum bisa menjengukmu karena padatnya jadwal syuting dan pemotretan, Naruto,' sahut Shion lirih._

'_Aku kangen sekali padamu, Shion.'_

'_Aku juga Naruto.'_

'_Kau jangan lupa makan teratur dan istirahat yang cukup, Shion.' _Naruto menyarankan pada Shion agar selalu memperhatikan kesehatan gadis berambut pirang itu_._

'_Kau juga. Cepat sembuh, ya.'_

'_Tentu saja, Shion.'_

'_Sudah dulu, Naruto. Sebentar lagi aku syuting. Bye.'_

Percakapan singkat terputus. Naruto kemudian meletakkan smartphonenya di atas meja. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Naruto kembali istirahat dan menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

**~Tiga Hari kemudian, Namikaze Mansion**

Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar terang serta hembusan angin yang sejuk, menambah suasana pagi di sebuah mansion milik klan Namikaze. Di sudut lain dari mansion itu, sang kepala keluarga yang bernama Kyochi Namikaze nampak sedang menikmati sinar matahari pagi yang hangat sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hitam favoritnya.

"Namikaze-sama." Suara seseorang yang ia kenal memanggil sang kepala keluarga itu. Kyochi Namikaze menoleh sebentar.

"Kau sudah temukan informasi yang kuminta, Orochimaru?"

Pria berkulit pucat yang namanya Orochimaru itu langsung menyerahkan berkas yang diminta majikannya itu. Kyochi menerima berkas yang dibungkus amplop coklat itu dan membukanya. Matanya nampak membulat ketika sang kepala keluarga itu membaca satu per satu hasil investigasi orang kepercayaannya.

"Apa semua ini benar, Orochimaru?"

"Benar Namikaze-sama. Saya sudah menyelidiki tentang asal usul Uchiha Naruto."

"Lalu keberadaan Minato dan istrinya?" Kyochi bertanya dengan nada pernasaran.

"Maafkan saya. Dari informasi yang saya peroleh, mereka telah meninggal sewaktu tuan muda Naruto kelas lima SD." Orochimaru kemudian menjelaskan secara detail informasi yang ia kumpulkan. Sang Namikaze tua itu tampak terkejut dan begitu terpukul mendengar berita itu. Ia merasa bersalah ketika dirinya sudah tidak lagi menganggap Minato sebagai anaknya juga tidak mengakui Kushina sebagai menatunya. Orochimaru juga menambahkan jika kehidupan Naruto pasca orang tuanya meninggal sungguh sangat menyedihkan.

"Orochimaru, bisakah kau atur pertemuanku dengan keluarga Uchiha? Setelah kondisi Naruto membaik dan Ia diperbolekan pulang, aku ingin membicarakan hal serius pada mereka," ucap Kyochi lagi.

"Saya akan mengaturnya tuan. Apa ada lagi yang anda perlukan?" tanya Orochimaru lagi.

"Ini sudah cukup. Nanti saja aku memanggilmu. Kau kerjakan saja tugasmu mengawasi Naruto."

"Baik, Namikaze-sama."

.

**To be countinued**

**a/n : ** MAAF chapter ini pendek. Minggu lalu mau update berhubung lagi berduka saya update molor. Ok, maaf kalau chapter ini kacau. Gomenasai, minna-san..

SasuIno : thanks dah RnR... aku harap kamu suka sama scene 'ramennya.' Soal Kyochi masih belum bisa saya jelaskan secara detail.

Guest : okok, thanks dah RnR

Guest : Yukiko senju. Okay. Thanks dah RnR

narushion: akan saya usahakan, tapi gak janji ya...heheheh... soalnya kalau diubah2 takut ntr konsep yang tersusun takut kacau..heheh. thanks dah RnR

yuichi: sebelumnya dia hanya tau sekilas. Semoga chapter depan segera tau kebenarannya. thanks dah RnR


End file.
